101 Dalmatian Street: Dylan the Vampire II
by ploting
Summary: The official sequel to the first story Dylan the Vampire. After another evil from the vampire world that surfaced to threaten the Dalmatian Family, Dylan will have to make a hard decision to save everyone again. Aside from the help from the vampire hunters he must try to take a hard decision involving his vampire part.
1. Chapter 1 Prophetic Dreams

**Author's note:** This story is the official sequel to the first story Dylan the Vampire. I hope that you all shall enjoy this new vampire adventure. In which Dylan has to accept the fact that he now has a vampire self that he has to use to save his loved ones once more from another threat coming from the vampire world.

* * *

_Chapter 1 Prophetic Dream_

Dylan was outside in the park on a beautiful sunny day, despite the attempted with the dog napping by Cruella de Vile some time ago things were looking great; it was only him with all his family alongside their parents nothing to be worried about for him it was a blessing that all make it out and that Hunter was on their side. He was running through the flowers before leaning on his back looking at the clouds that resembled starships from Star Wars, clone war era, rebel era, resistance era alongside ships from Star Track and so on driving his mind to the moment where he will be the first dog on Mars. That moment was cut short when Dolly popped up his head.

"Dylan, mom and dad called you." She said smirking.

"Oh, already? I wish to stay more." He said getting on his feet going to their parents.

"You called me mom?"

"Yes sweetie, please call the others, we will eat soon." His mother said smiling she was staying on a blanket preparing for a picnic.

"Right away." He said smiling before looking around to see the flowers and the pups playing.

"All right everyone gather around." Dylan called and all the puppies came when the numbering was done he noticed that 2 were missing Dawkins and Dante.

"Where are Dawkins and Dante?"

"I see Dante right there." Dolly said pointing to a tree and the Goth pup was in the shadow, Dylan immediately ran to him, he was only lying on the ground as if he was sleeping.

"Come on Dante it's time to wake up, we will eat soon." Dylan said but there was no response.

"Dante, wake up." Dylan said shaking his brother but to no avail, once he touched his shoulder however a red liquid came out from him looking closely he noticed what it was, blood.

"Ah, w-what." He exclaimed "Dante." Dylan said with tears for his brother before hearing a moan coming from nearby the tree, looking he noticed Dawkins who looked like he had just been attacked, having a bruise on his chest holding his left paw as if it was hurt.

"Dawkins! What happened?" Dylan asked.

"No! Stay away from me!" Dawkins said frightened and with terror not wanting to open his eyes.

"Dawkins it's me, Dylan. Your brother, what happened?" Dylan asked concerned.

"Don't do this." He said before Dylan noticed that the sky and all the surroundings turned red looking back he noticed that his family and even Dante's body was no more there. The young Dalmatian was turning more and more frightened.

"_Hiss._" Dylan heard and turned around only to find a figure with a long black cape behind him who got Dawkins and from what it seems also got Dolly.

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Dylan shouted only for the figure to turn and saw, to his utter horror, his dark vampire self with his malevolence evil grin showing his long fangs now strained with blood and his reptilian red eyes.

"Hello Dylan." He said.

"No, you shouldn't be here. YOU ARE GONE!" Dylan said before he went near him.

"Oh, you naïve little puppy, don't you remembered what I told you 4 months ago through the powers that were taken away. I will always be part of you no matter what you try. And by the way, I will be back." He said before Dylan went several steps away from him.

"NO! YOU CAN'T I AM CURED! YOU WOULDN'T COME OUT AGAIN." Dylan said on the brink of crying.

"This form represents the height I was blessed in order to show myself. While you refused the bite, I have embraced it. Besides, who said you will not have to become one again." He said still keeping his sadistic smile.

"I will not become one again; I don't want to become one again. I DON'T WANT YOU AGAIN!" He said starting to cry.

"Mwahahahahahaha. You might not want me, but for you to know you might need to become one again. Besides." He zoomed behind him. "You might not want this but like I, said I will always be part of you!" He said and he felt a bite from his dark self who entered him making him wear the cape again and look like then.

"NO, NOOOO!" He shouted and in the next moment he woke up in his house, more specifically on the sofa in the living room during the night breathing heavily still in shock while his siblings that were present were looking at him confused.

"Dylan, can I ask, why were you screaming?" Dolly who was near him and wasn't very happy with him waking her up in the night especially that she was near him.

"Sorry." Dylan said breathing heavily. "Sorry, it was, nothing, really." He said looking down in shame in a sense on the brink of shedding tears which every puppy could tell it was something bad, probably due to the experience with Cruella.

"I don't think it was nothing." Dawkins said coming to him alongside Dante, Da Vinci and Deepak.

"Dylan what happened?" Dolly said placing her paw on his shoulder while his step-brother was starting to shed tears and he relented.

"Do you remember….what happened 'sob' not too long ago?" Dylan asked.

"Well the experience with Cruella was scary but we pulled things out." Dolly said.

"Not that 'sob' do you remember 4 months ago at Halloween?" Dylan asked and everyone then remembered.

"Oh I see." Dolly said remembering very well what happened on the night between the 30 to the 31 of October.

"You dreamed of Malek and your dark self?" Dante asked and the elder Dalmatian nods in shame showing 2 fingers to indicate the second one mentioned, whose image came out that night.

"Dylan, he will never come back, none of them will." Dolly said placing her paws around him to give him a hug.

"Malek will not, 'sob' but despite the powers been taken away 'sob' when I was cured hh-he mentioned he will always be part of me. A-a-and now in this dream h-he….. said that I might become one a-a-again." Dylan said starting to cry and all the pups in the room came to him.

"I-I don't want tt-to….." He couldn't continue.

"Dylan, it's now officially impossible for you to become one again." Dawkins said in a calculated manner trying to calm him.

"Yet, we might have to call Professor Van Hound and Doctor Seward to ask them." Da Vinci said, all the pups in a sense when thinking of what happened to their brother felt really bad, not to mention the fact that what happened was something frightening, it might be more frightening then with Cruella or rather equal frightening. Just in that moment the door opened and Delilah and Doug come in.

"What happened here?" She asked before noticing Dylan with tears in his eyes.

"Dylan had a nightmare." Dizzy said "One very ugly and scary." Dee Dee came, both not wanting to tell what it was about. Delilah then went to her son to embrace him.

"Dylan what was that dream about?" Doug asked.

"I-I can't t-tell. I can't." Dylan said not having the courage to tell what happened 4 months ago, but his mother could tell that it was something serious.

"Sweetie, it was only a dream, there is nothing to be worried about, everything is fine now." Delilah said in a comforting voice with a smile

"Whatever was in that dream son, there is nothing to worry about. It was only a dream." Doug said and for a moment Dylan seemed to calm down.

"Maybe." Dylan said calming down a bit.

"Try to go back to sleep for now, tomorrow it will all right. That includes all of you." Delilah said and everyone went back to sleep before turning back to Dylan.

"If there is something that bothers you, you don't need to be worried you can tell either to me or Doug." Delilah said.

"I know." Dylan said but this particular thing, he was too ashamed to tell.

"Whatever it might be everything will be fine. Goodnight sweeties." Doug said before both parents left the room to go back to sleep.

"I am too afraid to tell what it was."

"Dylan, they will never find out what happened. You don't need to worry plus there is no way you will become one again, unless bitten." Dolly said going back to sleep followed by Dylan who for a moment felt that nothing was off but when he closed his eyes he felt a slight pain like a pinch followed by a small itching on his neck and he started to scratch it only for 2 bite marks to come out. The same bite marks on the same spot where that creature plunged his fangs in his neck.

Although he recognized that not all of them were evil or bad he couldn't help but feel dread at the thought of his dark self telling him that he will become again a Vampire.

* * *

**This is only the first chapter the next one will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 Remnants Surfecing

_Chapter 2 Remnants Surfacing_

The next day came without any trouble immediately after breakfast the parents went to work as usual and despite the nightmare Dylan had in the first part of the last night Dylan had managed to get over with it. The day was a very bright day in a sense nothing Dylan had no reason to be frightened by a simple nightmare on the contrary he decided to start his day by washing himself at the sink in the bathroom, after brushing his teeth.

"Ahh, nothing is better than a refreshing brush on the teeth." He said to himself after the brushing machine was finished and walked towards the sink, adjusting the water properly to please him he was prepared to wash, he slowly removed his collar and placed it on the sink, but after taking the soap from the wardrobe behind the mirror something caught his eyes.

"What is this?!" He said to himself before taking a closer look to find that he had bite marks, on his neck right where he was bitten by Malek. But it can't be the marks disappeared after he was cured something was off they can't be. Dylan started to then wash his neck with all the kinds of soap there was in the bathroom before starting to use fur brushes, sponges and so on but to no avail, he then turned to medical alcohol and nothing. Although he was desperate he didn't let a mess behind him, after he tried everything he turned nervous.

"DAWKINS!" He shouted loudly for his assistant who was working on an invention, but immediately stopped and went to his brother.

"What's going, why the shouting?" He asked noticing Dylan totally frightened.

"Look!" He showed the marks on his neck and the genius puppy took a look, but though that it might be only a joke.

"Dylan, those 2 dots could have been made with a red marker, there is no possibility for a creature of the night to enter our house if it wasn't invited." Dawkins said in an academic tone.

"I know, and I tried to clean it off." Dylan said.

"They could have been made with permanent marker. In my case you know I hate Halloween and I am for scientific reasons, not supernatural, despite our experience that happened 4 months ago." Dawkins said with bitterness, in the case of the genius puppy he always hated Halloween and aside from that he had a bad experience by almost been killed when he had to tame to the supernatural, in the form of vampires. In all cases he tried to explain this situation with rationality and scientific study encouraged by Professor Van Hound. But aside from that, he officially had to admit that vampires are the only supernatural things he would tolerate to know they exist. It isn't as if has much of a choice anyways, since his brother was forcibly turned into one and also met Malek on the evil side but also the ones on the good side.

"Call the Dimitri Trio then. I will have a word with them." Dylan ordered placing his collar back on his neck while Dawkins complied. Dawkins didn't had to look for them for too long, since they pulled out a prank on Deepak by replacing his meditation pillow with one that sounds like he had farted and were giggling now.

"Haha, that's classic." Dimitri 1 said before Dawkins came before them.

"Dylan would want to speak with the 3 of you." He said.

"We didn't do anything bad." Dimitri 2 said categorically.

"Yeah we didn't took Deepak's pillow." Dimitri 3 said.

"It isn't about that, he would want only to speak with the 3 of you about something else in the bathroom. So you should go chop, chop." Dawkins said.

"Fine, but it wasn't us who took the toothpaste last week." Dimitri 1 said and the 3 pranksters went to the bathroom with reluctance of course this was noticed by Delgado, Dante and Da Vinci who followed.

"Here they are Dylan." Dawkins said leading the 3 in the bathroom.

"Good work Dawkins." Dylan said who then looked at them with a stern face.

"I know you 3 are the usual pranksters in the family and I don't have anything about that but could I ask you."

"If it is about the toothpaste prank last week we pulled on you, forget it we don't regret it." Dmitri 1 said before others started to chuckle.

"Hey Dawk, what's going on?" Delgado asked.

"Dylan believes someone made the 2 bite marks on his neck that turned him into, you-know-what." He explained but the others turned confused.

"It's doubtful, no one would do that especially after that night." Da Vinci said.

"Especially on him, no one would from what I can tell." Dante said.

"We are about to find out." Dawkins said before all turned to Dylan and the Dimitri Trio.

"It's not that prank I talk about, by the way I am glad I bought some reserve toothpaste." Dylan said turning impatient.

"Then what is all about?" Dimitri 3 asked.

"I talk about." Dylan started removing his collar to show them the marks on the neck that on the sight of the marks the pranksters dropped their jaws in utter terror and horror. "This, I wonder if this is your making, for you to know it's not funny especially after what nightmare I had last night." He asked sternly.

"Dylan what are you talking about?!" Dimitri 1 asked in total terror.

"We didn't do that." Dimitri 2 said with the same horror pointing the marks with a trembling right paw turning the elder brother confused.

"What do you mean you didn't do it, isn't it your prank?"

"Dylan, with all honesty, we would do any kind of prank on anyone, but this is the only thing we would never do on you." Dimitri 1 said the group embracing each other.

"Don't you remember what your dark self did and wanted to do that night when he go out and went on a rampage?" Dimitri 2 said.

"We still remember, and we decided this is a prank we would do on anyone, but you, who was the real thing." Dimitri 3 said.

"It's true Dylan no one would do this on you." Da Vinci said.

"Something is off." Delgado said.

"What's going on here?" Dolly came by before looking in the bathroom to find the prank trio embracing one another in fear and Dylan who was in a state of shock making a face similar to how it was when he was prank by Dante, Spencer and Portia with Cerberus.

"OK, what happened here?"

"Dolly, watch the neck." Dante said in a gloomy tone pointing at Dylan and she noticed the marks.

"Did you 3 just pull a prank on Dylan regarding vampires?" Dolly asked the Dimitris but they shook their heads in disapproval still in fear.

"They didn't do it. Pranks regarding vampires are the only ones they will not do on Dylan." Delgado intervened.

"Especially after having that nightmare with his evil self, and after that event 4 months ago, that is still fresh to all of us." Da Vinci said.

"Plus the marks appeared exactly on the same spot he was bitten the first time." Dawkins said a bit uneasy now and now Dolly felt the same.

"Wait, this doesn't mean that he is…."

"CALL….PROFESSOR VAN HOUND!" Dylan shouted in total desperation, all the activity the pups were having stopped.

* * *

It passed 1 hour and 30 minutes after Dylan discovered he had the bite marks again, he was waiting in the living room like a statue for the vampire hunters to come and tell what is happening. And in that time the pups were both concerned and scared, none wanted to experience the situation that was 4 months ago especially the idea of losing their brother. It was amazing now that Dante, Dawkins, Da Vinci, DJ and Delgado managed to keep his predicament a secret till he got angry and went out of control because of his evil self coming out. Each of the pups were trying to occupy themselves with something in order to not think that their brother might somehow turn back to be a creature of darkness. Occupations were varying from Da Vinci making painting of landscapes to keep all calm, DJ placing calming music for all, Dante watching over Dylan, been a Goth it wasn't a problem to see over things like this(since it was kind of his thing), Dawkins finishing inventions or making repairs before doing the same alongside Dolly and so on. Some even turned to do the chores in order to keep themselves busy not to think that their brother was possibly turning again and his evil self was coming back.

"Where they could be, when they will arrive?" Dylan said growing impatient and agitated.

"Dylan calm down they will arrive soon, besides vampire hunting is not a full time activity from what they told us when we met them last time during Christmas." Dolly said.

"How unfortunate, in my case it is sad." Dante said with a smile, this would really be the job for him.

"How many people believe in supernatural stuff today Dante?" Dawkins said disagreeing, he in a sense wished to not believe in vampires despite he has to tolerate the fact that they exist.

"How much time do I have if the bite marks are first symptom? I will be turning when night comes. How much time there is?" Dylan said in despair.

"Dylan it's barely 1 in the afternoon, night wouldn't fall yet." Dolly said.

"Plus when I used worldwide woof, Professor Van Hound said that he and Doctor Seward will arrive as soon as possible." Dawkins said before hearing the door bell ringing and Dawkins immediately went to open it via the analyzer.

"Good day Dawkins." Said a grey striped cat that was none other then Doctor Seward.

"Good day doctor Seward." He said letting the cat enter and all the pups stopped their activity.

"We were also expecting Professor Van Hound as well." Dawkins said.

"The Professor will arrive shortly; there had been some issues he has to take care at the moment. For now me the assistant will have to do." He said placing his bags on the floor and went to Dylan who immediately calmed down a bit.

"Doctor Seward I am glad you arrived." Dylan said before feeling his nose aching, his allergies coming out. "However I was expecting Professor Van Hound as well."

"He will arrive shortly, is there a problem?"

"N-no I am just allergic to cat fur." Dylan said sneezing.

"Oh almost forgot." Seward said opening one of his bags pulling out a medical mask with a medicine against allergies.

"Dawkins, give him this mask." The grey cat said and the pup complied and took the mask to place it on Dylan's face.

"Now, what I will do is making a psychological analysis on you to determine what is going on." The doctor said getting out a clipboard and a pen.

"But aren't you supposed to check these?" Dylan said showing the bite marks.

"Dylan what I did last time when you turned was only to collect date and samples for our research, in my case my field is in psychology and the mind, the professor is with medicine. My check that was when we meet you for the first time was my basic knowledge to identify cases of vampirism. But don't worry we will determine everything very soon." Seward said and started the checking.

They started with asking him to smell the neck of Dante before turning to Deepak who stayed with reluctance, the results prove negative, no desire to bite. The future test was to be blindfolded and identify 3 different samples of blood from 3 animals, cat, dog and fox by smelling them (under the mask), the result was also negative. Another was to still be blindfolded and smell necks of others surprisingly the first one was Dorothy who just happened to stay near Dylan and of course the doctor wanted her out, but there was no danger he smelled and just identified her and said greeted her. But the main test was now. All the tests were done of course with Seward several steps away to not activate allergies.

"All right Dylan, this test might give the final definition, with another 2 depending on what you will do on this one." The cat said.

"All right." He said a bit agitated.

"Still blindfolded, you need to taste the content in a tube I will hand over to you." Seward said taking out a tube from his bag and handed it over to Dylan.

"For any kind of events we should go to the bathroom to make the test." The cat said and Dolly and Dawkins led Dylan there with Seward behind him followed by everyone, who wanted to know the results many swore they would faint if the situation turns who knows how.

"All right, now what?"

"Put the content of the tube in your mouth." Seward said and Dylan removing the cork approached it and when the liquid touched his tongue felt sick, and immediately went to a sink to throw the content out.

"Dog, it's horrible, what was in that?" Dylan asked removing the blind on his eyes.

"What do you think it is? The thing that kept you from turning out control for several days till you got angry before we cured you, cattle blood." Seward said while Dylan let the water flaw to wash his mouth feeling sick alongside another pup.

"It tasted different then."

"It was expected, because you are not turning into a vampire again Dylan." Seward said to the relief of everyone while he cut the text of the last 2 psychological tests.

"Ah thank Dog, and yet what is the situation with the bite marks on my neck?" Dylan asked while all went back to the living room.

"The professor will tell you." The grey striped cat said before hearing the bell ringing. "I believe he just arrived." Dolly immediately opened the door and outside the wolf dog was there with his own bags.

"Good day professor." Delgado said greeting him.

"Good day, sorry for been late, there were some issues." He said while entering and Seward presented his clipboard.

"Here are the results. All of them are with negative results." Seward said while the professor said.

"I would say those are good news, by the way sorry for not been able to help you when there was the situation with the De Vile woman there was a family reunion in Amsterdam."

"There is no problem Professor but even with that all went well in the end." Dylan said.

"Glad to know that and by the way, it was great to meet at Christmas Eve, we all got to spend some quality time without having to include the supernatural." The professor said.

"And I also met Liana, Dawkins was a bit shy when meeting with her although it was at the end of the conversation me and Dylan had with her." Dolly said with a smirk

"I wasn't shy I was cautious, and by the way I am glad she is a vampire who wouldn't bite people out of sudden." Dawkins said.

"Yes indeed." The professor said.

"If we are on this subject, I must ask. Why the bite marks appeared again?" Dylan asked and the wolf dog took a look with a magnifying glass.

"I think there is an explanation. You see we live not too far away from your house, the reason why we couldn't come sooner, is because we had to consult the books that our owner managed to discover regarding the medallions and other cures. We just told you that there are more than the one you took from countess Karasi that night. The one we have been primarily for animals." Professor van Hound said.

"Yeah I know that. But why did the bite marks appeared again? I mean I am cured don't I."

"Dylan you are officially cured, however the books that we consulted told us next. Officially, the medallion cured you by taking the vampire powers away. Problem however is next; the vampire's venom or virus officially affected your body especially your blood, although your vampire abilities and weaknesses had been taken away by the medallion there are some remnants that are inside your body, vampire blood running now in your veins, however that part is weaker now." Explained the professor.

"R-remnants?! And what would they do?" Dylan asked shocked.

"You don't need to worry, officially you are cured and those remnants will go away in time, however there is one aspect to be known. According to the books after one was cured the first time they will enter a state of hibernation that will last for at least 4 months. When that time is up they will have to come out, preferably when it is the 4 month 'anniversary' of when you were bitten the first time. The fact that the bite marks reappeared on your neck is declared something normal, they are officially a physical scar that normally should remain for life, they disappear only for the 4 months till the remnants will wake and want to come out." The wolf dog explained.

"But what will that consist when the remnants wake up?"

"And what are the symptoms?" Dawkins said.

"Officially the bite marks have to appear, this been the first sign, and then in the day when the 4 month 'anniversary' of when you were bitten the first time comes, the remnants show up. The symptoms are next; your eyes will sting powerfully because they change to the color of your vampire eyes, followed by the skin or the fur coat, turning pale. After that you will have a much greater weakness to the sun, you will not burn and turn to ash instead the sunrays will irritate you, you could end up with minor or middle sunburn on your skin in 2 hours, no matter how powerful the sun might be." The professor explained turning Dylan to already feel dizzy and Dawkins and Dolly to hold him.

"And I will have this for the rest of my life?" Dylan said in despair.

"No, it will be only for 24 hours." Seward said calming the dog down.

"However, this will repeat itself once every 6 weeks after the first day, and the thing will be the same."

"It will repeat itself every 6 weeks, for how long?"

"It will be for 2 years after that the remnants will vanish completely, till then however they will have to come out."

"And I hoped I will not have to remember what happened 4 months ago after been cured." Dylan said with a sad face having to remember this once every 6 weeks.

"Dylan, it's not that bad, be glad it's not the terminal state when you can't be cured anymore." Seward said.

"What do you mean, not been able to be cure anymore?" Dylan asked with dread.

"The medallion you took can cure a person only 4 times no more, no less. The first time I cured you was the most powerful. If for instance you will be bitten again or I would use the medallion to give your powers back I would be able to cure you. But afterwards the remnants will surface for 24 hours once every month, but the remnants will be more powerful. And when you get only a bit angry or annoyed your eyes will turn sharp and the fangs will come out and again they will disappear in 2 years as for the sun, it isn't changing from the first time you were cured."

"That is if he will be cured the second time but what if he will be the fourth, the terminal state?" Dawkins asked.

"The fourth time is the last time we could use the medallion, on the same person afterwards, the remnants will surface once every week. In that state you will be turned more vampirical, you could get sunburn in less the 30 minutes the food you will eat will still satisfy you but if you get only a bit angry, you will get a tendency to bite and again it will be like this for 24 hours and will disappear in 2 years. So in all cases be glad you are not in the terminal state." Seward said.

"I now am, I do admit that. Problem is how I will be able to explain this to mom and dad if this repeats every 6 weeks." Dylan asked.

"They don't know yet?"

"He wasn't able to tell." Deepak said.

"Main reason is the event during that night when his dark self came out and took him over." Delgado said coming to them in his wheelchair.

"Who would have the courage to anyways; especially if Dawkins was nearly killed by having his blood sucked up by Dylan?" Delgado said making Dylan to look to the ground in shame thinking of what he wanted to do, almost killing his own natural brother, only by thinking about this and he was ashamed to look him in the eye. As for Dawkins, he knew it wasn't his fault and he would never do that, but thinking about this always brings him the memory of both Dylan turning on him and also losing him by running into the night thinking he would never see him again, that alongside seeing his Princess Positron destroyed by Cruella were the most tragic moments he experienced.

"Listen Dylan, I know what happen but it wasn't you who did all the damage, your dark self doesn't defy who you are." Professor Van Hound said placing his paw on his shoulder.

"It will never erase the shame of what I did that night."

"Maybe, but your dark self doesn't defy who you are. You are here at this very moment because your family cared about you and they always will and so will you. Even thou that incident happened it doesn't mean they will never care about you, especially if you also fought and protected them against Malek and this Cruella de Vile, if she was a vampire me or Han might have put a stake in her heart and the other vampires that are on the good side might have done the same." The professor said making Dylan feel better.

"Too bad for that but in a sense I am glad she is not a blood sucking freak." Delgado said before remembering. "No offense Dylan."

"Well in any case we might have to leave soon; we don't want Han to get worried." Seward said looking at the clock. "But before that did you had any kind of trouble with your evil self?"

"He had a nightmare with his evil self last night before the bite marks came back. And boy how he scared him." Dolly said.

"He told me that I might become a vampire again. And I don't want that again." Dylan said fearful.

"Bro for me it wasn't a problem." Dolly commented trying to calm him down.

"That because it was for a night in your case not 4 days as your step-brother was."

"Was it that bad?" Dolly asked.

"I lived in total terror of been discovered and who knows what you would have thought of me if you find out what I became. Plus I had to restrain myself from going crazy over blood." Dylan said remembering how the entire situation was.

"If it wasn't for the vials with bovine blood from Professor Van Hound and Doctor Seward to restrain the hunger, things might have been much worse." Dawkins said.

"Plus we do have to admit, the thought that we had a vampire in the house for 4 days was totally out of ordinary, as well as scary. When we find out we were totally frozen by that realization." DJ said.

"He nearly bitten you once, after we found what happened to him, been driven by his dark self." Delgado said before the female Dalmatian turned to him who looked away in shame.

"Mmm."

"OK that is a problem…..But wait I was also a vampire although for a night, how it will be in my case?"

"Oh you don't need to worry, your time will come as well and it will be the same from what we know for the moment, however there is something else to know." Doctor Seward said.

"What?

"Well you became a vampire because you drink vampire blood, you weren't bitten and in the process when you were turning into the first thing you felt was a pain in the neck." The professor said.

"You have to admit it, the taste was horrible." Dolly said.

"Well in any case for you it will be the same like your step-brother, problem is however next, immediately after you regain the form you had when you were a vampire, you will have a pain in the neck for 2 hours, one that will make you barely able to speak. It isn't that much of a problem as it is an annoyance." The professor explained.

"I should have let you bite me."

"Yeah, if you would be bitten you would no more have the pain in the neck although a vampire can be created in different ways, biting is the most common way." The wolf-dog said.

"Well, now we have to leave soon, we don't want our owner to get worried." The cat said and both hunters after taking their bags on were ready to depart, before Deepak came before them.

"Ahh professor can I ask will there be a problem with Dylan's dark side?"

"Yeah that's something I wish to know." Dylan said dreading to meet that fiend again.

"Well officially when we cured you that dark mist was only an interpretation of your dark self that materialized because of the dark powers and wanted to send you a message. Of course he took the form of what gave him power, he is officially still locked in your sub conscience. Like the professor said then, he will always be part of you, but he will not come out. Instead he could bother you in your sleep whenever it is close to the day when the remnants should get out. He will be locked again completely when the remnants vanish." Seward explained.

"So till the remnants get out he will bother me every night when I sleep, till they will vanish in 2 years?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, that on one side, of course I don't know for how many nights this will happen. But on the other side, he could come out to give you a warning."

"What kind of warning?"

"Vampires could sense a danger that is coming but in this case your dark self could give you the messages through things that would bother you, usually telling you things that you would surely disagree or showing shocking and horrifying things, or that he would always try to make you remember that event that surely you can't bare either to watch or to hear it. To remind you what you almost did and that he is still around" The cat explained.

"Ahhh, Dog it's horrible that I would have to bear it like a parasite for who knows how many nights." Dylan said not wanting to know what kind of things _he_ will show him tonight.

"At least we will not have to see him again." Dizzy came fearful.

"We don't want him back and to take you away." Dee Dee said both embracing him.

"I believe he would come out if he is turned again into a vampire, by been bitten again." Da Vinci said.

"Yeah, he will come out if turned again. However, if he is bitten his dark self will not come out immediately." Explained the wolf dog.

"Really, how so?" Dylan asked confused.

"Only if the hunger takes over your mind and you would crave for blood or get angry, this is how he will come out if you are bitten, however there is another more dangerous way." The cat explained.

"What dangerous way?" The wolf-dog said pulled out the bat medallion and the tube where his powers were in as a red liquid.

"On the medallion, there is small compartment in which one could pour in the powers that are the liquid, inside the medallion. When this is done, one can press a button on the head for 2 fangs to come out from the bat's mouth, that could be used to sting you and you would receive your powers back, however it is very painful, more painful than if you are bitten again. Because of the pain frustration and anger comes out and after it is done your dark self pops out immediately." Explained the wolf-dog scaring Dylan.

"I-immediately."

"Yes, immediately, in order for you to regain control of yourself, is to again be reminded by the ones around who you reality are, or try to make you in any way possible to fight back against your dark self. Those ways usually take a bit long, aside from that another way is to exhaust your dark self, for safety by been tied with a silver collar imbued with garlic essence, all of those usually take time." Seward explained.

"Are those the only ways?" Dante asked.

"No there is another way, however that could work but is difficult and probably you wouldn't be able to do it." Explained the wolf-dog.

"What could that be?" Dawkins asked interested.

"To come to an agreement or a pact with your dark self, to find a common ground that both could agree something unlikely and difficult to do. In this way you would become yourself again, but the dark-self must do the job that would involve an arduous task. This might be the way of accepting it, if you want your powers back or if you become a vampire again."

"Professor, like I said the first time, I have no intention of becoming a blood sucking freak again. There is nothing that would convince me otherwise, not after what I did and especially after what I was about to do to and almost became a murderer." Dylan said already feeling guilt.

"I appreciate this very much Dylan, and we are really glad to hear this." Said the wolf dog placing his paws on his shoulders.

"Now we should really go, Han might be looking for us. See you later." The cat said before both hunters started to depart the house.

"See you later, Professor, Doctor. And thank you again." Dylan said waving to them.

"And by the way, watch out for Nosferatu." Seward said.

"Nosferatu, from the classical movie from 1921." Dante asked.

"Hunters use this word for vampire sometimes. In Romanian it means _nesuferitul_ meaning the fiend or the undesirable we usually tell this to people in knowing that now know that those creatures exist." Explain the wolf-dog.

"But not all of them are evil and bad like how Malek was." Dolly came.

"We know, but we tell that because last evening some unusual event occurred and we don't know if it was the act of a vampire on the loose or some anomaly that doesn't have to do with them. In any case we will come to you to tell if something is off." Said the grey cat before both left while Dolly closed the door.

"Well on the bright side you aren't turning into a vampire again." Dolly said.

"On the other side, it seems till the remnants come out you might have another unpleasant night or 2." Delgado said.

"And I who though I was over with those things, what have I done to be bitten be turned into one." Dylan said in desperation.

"Dylan let's be glad this stuff is temporary, of course if I would be able to have access to more research facilities I would try to make a cure for what remained of this disease." Dawkins said.

"I know but aside from that, I don't what to say if mom and dad would find out about this." Dylan said with desperation.

"Dylan they will never find out. We hide the USB drive where the movies and the pictures from the party are very well, they will never find it." Dolly said before smelling something.

"What's that smell?" Dolly asked before noticing Dante placing a garlic bind at the window.

"Dante."

"What, I am taking precautions for a future VAMPIRE APOCALIPSE!" He said in his usual tone while Dylan, Dolly and Dawkins rolled their eyes before everyone resumed their normal stuff with going around, making hazard in the house before going to the park to exhaust their energy and to no more have to think about other evil creatures of the night. Plus, like what the professor said whatever abnormality it was last night it could not be a vampire.

The rest of the day went without other interruptions, Dylan and Dolly took the pups outside in the park and aside from the usual stuff, nothing much happened. The memory of the evil vampire coming back was too much to do other mischief. When they returned home Dylan placed on himself a bandage to hide the bite marks, some minutes later Triple D who were shooting another commercial came back and immediately after that their parents returned and all were now sitting at the dinner table.

"So how was your day?" Delilah asked.

"Everything went very good mom." Dylan said.

"I hope so because I was wondering. What was the problem with the nightmare from last night, was it because of the problem with you-know-who." Doug asked worried making Dylan, Dolly and Dawkins to exchange stressed looks.

"Well…" Dylan started not knowing what to say.

"It was an event that happened 3 months ago when Dylan was…." Diesel was cut by having his bowl of food placed in his mouth by Delgado.

"What happened 3 months ago was it some sort of accident?" Asked Delilah

"Well in a matter of speaking there had been a small event that horrified Dylan to the core." Dolly said stressed.

"But weren't you sick 3 months ago?" Doug asked.

"I-it was before getting sick." Dylan said.

"When Malek entered out back yard hum-" Diesel said before been cut by Da Vinci making him a sign of a zipper on the mouth to indicate not tell speak anymore about this to their parents.

"Who is Malek?" Doug asked stressing Dylan even more remembering his evil grin with anger.

"H-h-he." He started with bitterness.

"He was a good for nothing fiend." Da Vinci started with resentment for that name."We met him outside he looked a bit strange but seemed like a friendly and nice guy, but he was a good for nothing."

"He asked us where we stay, so he might come for a friendly visit, but reality was he wanted to make a prank and Dylan was his victim." DJ said.

"He went to meet Dylan and invited him into going outside to watch the stars, but he actually wanted to prank him in a devious way, not a friendly Halloween way. And everything, was very well planned." Delgado said knocking under the table signaling to Dante to invent something.

"What way?!" Delilah asked not liking what she was hearing.

"Ah, he tricked him into going across the street in the Camden Pet Cemetery where he met him; he gave him to eat something like a sandwich after looking for some time at stars. The sandwich contained a hidden mixture, when he bites it, it splashed Dylan on the face, the mixture looked like blood, and tricked him into believing he ate a living animal." Dante explained before looking to Dawkins he signaling him to say something.

"B-but in reality it was chocolate syrup, combined with corn syrup….in which was added red colorant." Dawkins said although he wasn't keen on telling her the truth he didn't felt good on lying to her.

"So that's why you got sick?!" Delilah asked shocked knowing that cacao was bad for them, but Dylan didn't said anything, he just looked down in shame for not been able to tell the truth to them, (the real truth that is).

"But it wasn't only that. At the Halloween party he came uninvited, Dylan got angry that he went after him and prank him again by making Dylan pushed him off near the fences in the park. Below where he was pushed there was another container with fake blood and he fell exactly on it. Dylan went to see but saw him impaled in a spike." Dante said.

"Dylan went to checked it, but this Malek managed to pretend that he was really dead, he had a helper nearby that helped him with the fake spike to make it look as if he was impaled, and Dylan was scared to the bone thinking he became a murderer. But when we entered the house I saw him sometime later walking on the street with his 'partner'." Dawkins explained.

"Indeed, I can only say this was totally immature." Delilah said before looking at her son."Darling, what this prankster did to you is not your fault. I do have to say that this kind of prank is really a very hideous one and I do have to admit that witnessing something like this could make you lose your mind, despite everything been a fake."

"What happened was 100 times worst." Dylan said not wanting to look at them ashamed for the lie Dante, Dawkins and he had to make up and was again on the brink of crying and he was also trembling.

"Don't worry son, if I find him I will make him regret for pranking you in this manner." Doug said.

"He isn't in London anymore actually." Dolly said.

"He disappeared completely." Delgado said knowing how the fiend's end was, impaled and then evaporated in a pile of ash, with a ticket straight to oblivion.

"Good, then we will not see him again. And if we are at this subject I wonder how was the party? You never told us how it was."

"Well things went well, nothing much." Dolly said stressed trying to not give details.

"Except when Dylan got really angry when he was a vampire." Diesel came.

"Because of Malek when he saw him again." Da Vinci said.

"That when he tried a vampire costume?" Doug asked knowing that Dylan gave the cape to Dolly who immediately liked it.

"Yes it happened then." Dizzy said.

"When Clarissa provoked him." Dee Dee said before both noticing Dylan feeling worst for that time, they knowing what happened but not wanting to tell.

"All right, maybe except for this Malek guy and Clarissa when she provoked him, but aside from that, aren't there pictures or movies that had been before those events." Doug asked but no pup wanted to tell now especially when Dylan was feeling more and more bad by remembering what happened, and in a sense Doug though that something much worst happened then those 2 events, and when he could he should look into it.

"Hmm, better not talk about this if something bad happened that affected Dylan." Delilah whispered.

"Well in any case I have good news; I will stay home tomorrow because I had been given a nightshift." Doug said and the mood immediately changed.

"That's wonderful dad." Dolly said.

"Yeah, I know it will be great and Dylan you would be able to rest for a bit." He said making Dylan to smile a bit.

"Thanks dad." Dylan said before turning to his mother.

"What about you, mom?"

"Nothing much to say really, but I got a new transferred colleague, he is a nice dog, also a Dalmatian. But he is a bit of a mystery. He took a nightshift for the first day of work and founded him a bit sleepy afterwards but stayed at the hospital till evening." Delilah said making Doug to chuckle.

"What unfortunate for first day of work, probably his wife was worried." Doug said.

"Yeah, he told me she will be, however he says she doesn't mind. Maybe I should invite him once here."

"Sure why not. Really wonder how he is." Doug asked.

"Ohh, you will all like him." Delilah said before turning to Dylan and noticed the bandage near the collar.

"What is with that bandage on your neck?" Delilah asked tracking her son's attention placing his paw on the bandage that hides the marks.

"Oh, it was a small accident outside with a thorn bush." Dolly said with a stressed smile.

"Tomorrow you should really try to rest for a bit. It seems this nightmare brought you a hard day." Delilah said.

"It might not be the only one I will have." Dylan commented, certainly having to brace himself for whatever his evil side will give him this night, and probably for who knows how many till the remnants get out and what happen afterwards.

* * *

**Author's note:** This is the second chapter; I don't know when I will be able to write the next chapters, it isn't a straight schedule to be honest especially during school time.


	3. Chapter 3 Doug Finds Out

_Chapter 3 Doug finds out _

Dylan had woken up in the house during the night, everything was dark and gloomy outside he could hear rain pouring in and hitting the window without end, although the weather broadcast didn't mentioned any kind of rain, staying to think been January, if there wasn't snow there will be rain especially if one lives in London in Great Britain. Dylan went on his feet to take something to drink till he managed to go back to sleep. However while moving in the house he could sense that something was off because he saw no one of his siblings or his parents, he thought that they were all sleeping. He silently took a bowl in the kitchen and went to the sink ready to let the water flow.

"Thirsty are we Dylan." Said a voice from behind him.

"Yeah I am." He said, not paying attention who it might be and activated the cold water handle tape

"You should pay attention." Said the voice in a mischievous way and Dylan looked back.

"Dolly it's not funny." Dylan said before turning back to see someone that scared him.

"Hello there." His vampire self said with a grin and Dylan fell on his back.

"Yahh, you again." Dylan said scared.

"Not paying attention too much I see." He said from near the sink looking at a picture before turning his red eyes to him.

"Leave me alone, I don't want you." Dylan said.

"Ohh, like I said there is no escaping from me Dylan besides I want only to talk about Dawkins."

"What there is to talk? YOU WANTED ME TO KILL HIM!" Dylan shouted.

"Yes, but you want to know why, you never appreciated him that much." He said.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! I appreciated him always, that's why I left him in charge always, he is the only one me and Dolly can trust while we are away." Dylan said.

"I know and that's why he would do a great first dog because he is responsible." He said jumping down before a ball of red energy came in his right paw and threw it at a wall. "But aside from that, look." He said pointing to images to him working on the inventions like the tooth brusher, the food machine and so on.

"He was the one who built all the inventions." Said his evil self before snapping his fingers "Yet you know what you said when he went on strike because you took him for granted."

"_Fine, you know what. No one need you, it was me who invented those machines after all. ME._" The scene showed and his evil self grinned with a chuckle.

"Do you remember what was happening?" The evil self said showing the mayhem in the house and Dylan could only watch in shame.

"That thing was out of…."

"Pride." He said moving behind him still grinning "Arrogance." Moved to his right "Jealousy. Taking for granted everything he had done. Ohh such sweet chaos was then." He said.

"Things had changed." Dylan said.

"Ohh do they?" He asked showing the memories of the events before and after he went on strike.

"It….it's."

"Have you even tried to apologies to him, for everything you said? You might have comforted him when his toy was destroyed, but that event shows you still didn't appreciate him. Hahahaha. But not apologizing to him, how evil you are and cruel. Ohh how sweet it is for me." Said his evil self with an evil laughter, making Dylan feel bad ready to cry for not apologizing to his own brother and sidekick while his evil self was happy.

"I will apologies to him, right away."

"Ohh, it might be. Too late." His evil self said from behind him, showing with his paw a coffin, Dylan with a great sense of dread went there to open it, and inside he saw his own brother with bite marks on his paw and neck with blood all over the coffin. Dylan looking at him shell shocked.

"_I-I LOVE YOU BROTHER!_" He heard Dawkins' screams begging for his life but then a scream came and turned around to see his shadow plunging his fangs in the pup's neck before Dylan looked to his paws that had a red liquid on them.

* * *

"No! No! NO NOOOOO!" Dylan woke up in his room right when day time came and all the pups woke up to look at him, he looked at all of them with stressed eyes breathing heavily.

"Dylan?" He heard Dolly's voice from his right and saw her all alive and well. "What happened?" She asked confused and he only nodded.

"Where is Dawkins?" He asked stressed.

"Ahh outside, we prepared breakfast while you were still asleep, mom left already, but what is going…." Dolly asked before her step-brother went outside to search for him immediately, he found him adjusting the food dispenser machine. He was just finishing when he noticed Dylan entering with a stressed look as if haunted.

"Dylan? What happened?" He asked and out of sudden his bigger brother threw himself at him to embrace him very tight.

"I'm….s-s-sorry." He whispered sobbing with heavy tears in his eyes and Dawkins closed his eyes to comfort him.

"D-Dylan i-it's all right. It's all right." Dawkins said trying to comfort him although he doesn't know why he was apologizing for. "But for what."

"I'm sorry…..for what I told you 'sob' that you are not needed and claimed all the devices as me who invented them." He said sobbing with heavy tears embracing him more tightly. "I'm s-s-sorry."

"It's all right, it's all right. I forgave you already." Dawkins said before Dolly and Dante entered to see the scene.

"Was it your dark self again?" Dante asked and he nodded.

"He was, he reminded me of something that I should have done some time ago. Before showing me…" Dylan couldn't continue what he was shown, before putting Dawkins down.

"Dylan you will not become one again." Dolly said, not knowing that her father was walking the corridor at that moment.

"I know." He said not looking at them.

"But I can't bare this anymore." Doug heard the conversation and went near to listen near the entrance to the living room "For how long do I have to bear that creature haunting me in my dreams, and what if mom and dad find out the truth."

"Dylan, it is impossible for either mom or Doug to find out the truth that happened at party." Dawkins said before filling a bowl of kibbles for his brother while Doug was listening, confused about what they were talking about, what truth was they talking about and what happened at the party.

"Especially that we hide the USB drive with the movies from that night." Dolly asked.

"But where did you hide it?"

"It is inside a small wooden box that I told Diesel to bury it in the basement, they will never find it." Dolly said.

"And yet I am ashamed that I can't tell them the truth of what really happened." Dylan said trying to eat something.

"Dylan even I have to admit that what happened wasn't something normal at all. I was also shocked when I find out how things were. But everything worked out in the end." Dolly said.

"I know but I still can't imagine what mom and dad would say if they will find out about this." Dylan said.

"Like we said they will never find out, it will be impossible for them to find the box." Dante said and Doug then went in the basement with deep thoughts. What truth were they talking about? What happened at the party? Why would Dylan keep something away from them if it bothers him?

"Hmm I must find that box with the USB drive." Doug said to himself before a though came to mind and started to look for Diesel, didn't took too long since he had just dug a hole in the garden again and the father went to him smiling.

"Hey son, having fun?" Doug asked smiling tracking the dirty puppy's attention.

"Yes dad so great for you to be around." He said smiling in his usual way.

"Me as well, say wouldn't you mind doing something for me?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"Come with me." Doug said taking him in his mouth to the basement.

"Why are we in the basement?" He asked confused before been placed o the ground.

"Well son I heard of a box that is buried underground in here, and I was wondering if you could find it?" Doug asked.

"Oh I know what box it is." Diesel said before remembering something.

"But Dolly told us that we shouldn't dig it out." Diesel said in a confused way before Doug though for a moment to make him do it.

"Maybe, but I wanted to know how fast could you dig a hole to that box and don't bother if it comes in your way just get it here." Doug said and made the pup excited.

"Dig, dig, dig, dig." Diesel started digging as fast as he could while his father waited didn't took too long for the dirty pup to find it.

"I find it." He said bringing the box up and Doug took it.

"And you did it in a record time, well done son." Doug said opening the box to get the USB drive before pulling out his laptop.

"Ahh, Dolly said that you and mom shouldn't watch what happened." Diesel said remembering in fear that event.

"Come on son, I want only to see how the party was. If you want you can stay here, we will watch together."

"No, no I can't do it." Diesel said running away upstairs, leaving Doug confused before looking over at the photos, the first 4 photos were very cheerful. The fifth one showed Dolly speaking to an empty space which confused the adult Dalmatian, before he moved on to the next one that showed a picture with Dizzy and Dee Dee embracing 'nothing' before moving to the next one that showed in one corner the puppies and the guests were running away from something with terrified faces as if their lives depended on it, which confused the elder Dalmatian more however he thought about what the pups had told him yesterday, was this guy that prank Dylan a party pooper.

"Huh, maybe this is the reason Dylan got angry on this Malek guy." He said to himself preparing the USB drive to watch the movie on his laptop. Upstairs Delgado was moving around the house before noticing Diesel getting out from the basement.

"Yo what happened Diesel?" Delgado asked.

"Dad wants to watch and see fake Dylan. And I don't want to see him again." Diesel said going in the backyard.

"Fake Dylan?" Asked Delgado thinking before making a scared face hoping his father didn't find it. He went in the basement to see his father at his laptop.

"Oh hey son, didn't knew you were there." Doug said smiling at him.

"Hey dad, what are you watching?" He asked before going near him to look.

"Oh I just find out where you have hidden the movies from that party and from it seem things look great." Doug said letting Delgado watch and immediately made a face of horror.

"Ahh, ahh yeah it was great. Too bad this movie is short." Delgado said extending his paw wanting to end it but Doug saw what he wanted to do.

"No, no I see that, it wouldn't work I want to see all of it." He said smiling while the pup in the wheelchair was starting to get more and more nervous.

"_CLARISSA, YOU RUNED MY COSTUM!_" They heard Dolly shouting and both turned to the movie and Delgado knew this was when things go out of control, he had to tell the others.

"Not very nice, say son, do you want to watch..." Doug saw that Delgado ran away.

"Why is everyone so nervous about this?"

"_What is going on?!_" Doug heard Dylan and turned to the laptop but everything he saw was only a shadow and no Dylan where he was suppose to be.

* * *

"This is bad, this is bad!" Delgado said turning all around him looking for Dylan and the others he moved very fast all around the house till he managed to see Dawkins fixing one of his inventions and rushed to him.

"There, this now will..."

"DAWKINS" Delgado shouted and jumped on him.

"Delgado!" Dawkins said with anger for disturbing him "What's the matter with you?!"

"He found them, he found them." Delgado said frightened getting off him.

"Who found what?"

"Dad, found the drive with the movies and the pictures from the party he is looking at them." He said shocking the genius puppy.

"Go and find Dolly and the others, I go after Dylan." Dawkins ordered and both went in separate directions in a hurry.

* * *

"_I am serious you better leave!_" Doug was still watching the recording and somehow he didn't knew what was going on, that seemed to be Dylan's voice but he doesn't see him anywhere in the move, just a shadow that seem to get more and more agitated.

"_Wait a moment, why isn't your reflection in..._" Prunella in the move said before the shadow started to look more contorted.

"_I said...__**GET OUT OF HERE!**_" Dylan's voice shouted and out of sudden red eyes appeared and it seemed like everything went red and then the shadow was starting to fly all around the house frightening and terrorising everyone around while Doug watched in total horror.

* * *

In the house Dawkins had been looking for Dylan all around the house instead he came across his other siblings and luckily he managed to find Da Vinci painting another painting and DJ making another song.

"DJ, Da Vinci!" Dawkins shouted tracking their attention.

"Dawkins what is going on?" Da Vinci asked confused at how he was behaving.

"Doug found the box with the recordings in the basement. He is watching them right now." Dawkins said tracking the attention of both who made horrified looks.

"This is BAD!" DJ shouted.

"Where is Dylan? I need to tell him to prepare himself."

"Last time I saw him in the bathroom. But I believe he left." Da Vinci said.

"We need to find him, come." Dawkins said and the 2 left what they were doing.

"_PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!"_ Deepak shouted begging for his life on the laptop while Doug was watching horrified beyond imagining as he saw both the dark shadow and the shadow of his son who was agitating as if he was hold by murderer.

"_Kill you? Why say those words? I would not do something like this._" The shadow said in a calm tone now embracing the pup who was trembling in fear, while Doug was watching still shocked, thinking what, this monstrosity that was terrorizing his children was, and why did everyone said that it was Dylan. If it was Dylan what was reason he could do something like this.

"What is going on?" Doug asked himself.

* * *

Outside the house Dolly was playing with the other pups at the trampoline without much of a problem.

"Baw-waka-waw." Delgado then came in.

"DOLLY, trouble!" Delgado shouted tracking her attention.

"Wow Bro, calm down what happened." She asked while still jumping.

"Dolly, Dad found the box with the recording from the party from 3 months ago." Delgado said in a hurry.

"What!?" She asked falling to the ground."How? This can't be!"

"Come on quick, we have to find Dylan." Delgado said and both went inside the house.

* * *

Dylan was walking peacefully in the corridor, after that nightmare he indulged himself with a bath to calm himself down, things look a bit bright before seeing the door to the basement opened. He was about to close it before hearing something.

"_Dylan listen, I know you are still there, you aren't like this I know it. Please remember who you are._" It was Dawkins' voice coming from the basement the same voice he knew that begged him 3 months ago. But how could that be? On hearing this he immediately went inside and to his utter horror saw his step-father looking at what happened then. Although he only saw a shadow he knew it was him.

"Dylan we have to tell..." Delgado started before noticing his face and that he was entering in the basement.

"What's going on?" DJ asked.

"_Don't worry I will make you're death as slow and painful as possible_." They heard the recording of when his evil side wanted to do the kill.

"Oh no." Da Vinci said and all followed Dylan to see him totally horrified watching the recording behind Doug's back, with the shadow of himself on the laptop's screen, holding his brother with the album, ready to kill him, something even Doug couldn't understand and was totally dumbstruck.

"_Please remember, Dylan you are not like this, please. I-I LOVE YOU, BROTHER!_" Dawkins in the recording said opening the album and everything stopped because Dolly immediately went to him to stop the recording while her father watched horrified before noticing her.

"D-Dolly w-what was that?" He asked horrified and confused.

"Doug." Dawkins said weakly and Doug turned to him "you shouldn't have watched that."

"But, what is going on?" He asked still confused and frightened by what he just saw.

"Why did you watch that?" Doug turned to his right and saw Dylan on the brink of crying, totally broken looking like a wreaked dog, as if after he was ran over by a car.

"D-Dylan w-w-what's going-" Doug asked confused.

"Why did you watch that?" Dylan repeated himself now ready to collapse.

"W-w-wait Dylan I-I don't understand what was with that?"

"WHY DID YOU WATHED THAT DOUGLAS! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER SEEN THAT!" Dylan shouted before running away from them leaving Doug stunned, for a long time he didn't used his actual name.

"You shouldn't have watched that Doug?" Dawkins said turning to Dolly and the others to tell him everything.

"Dylan wait, come back." Dawkins shouted after his big brother going after him.

"I don't understand anything. W-what is going on what was all that?" Doug said simply not knowing what to say Dolly and then looked at the others knowing what they have to do.

"Dad we have to tell you something and you will not like it." Dolly said making his father look at her ready to listen.

* * *

**Author's note:** Future chapter will be coming very soon be prepared for everything.


	4. Chapter 4 Father's Comfort

_Chapter 4 Father's comfort_

In the meantime Dylan went to the tree house full of shame and full of everything. He was totally afraid of what his father would say but beyond that he was ashamed for everything adding to it was the recording of that scene in which he nearly became a murderer, nearly committing fratricide. For him it seemed that all he deserved was death by having a stake rammed into his heart.

"Dylan." Dawkins called from the entrance but he couldn't look at him.

"G-go away." He said full of tears.

"I will not, listen everything that happened wasn't your fault." Dawkins said trying to calm him down.

"Whose fault do you think it was...JUST MY OWN!" Dylan said with tears in his eyes "I am a monster."

"You are not a monster Dylan and Doug knows that, Dolly will tell him everything. He will understand, you just know him." He said.

"And if he doesn't. For me I deserve to die, for what I almost did. You just saw everything. I deserve just to die!" Dylan said crying but Dawkins went near him.

"Don't you ever say that Dylan, listen we both know how it is to lose someone you love. Do you remember how father died?" Dawkins said now tears in his eyes as well "When I saw you run away that night, I thought I lost him again. I couldn't let you go, because I really do love you and I would never want you gone. Each one of us lost enough family already." Dawkins said coming to him and Dylan embraced him while crying without stopping.

* * *

"And that's how everything was in reality." Dolly said and Doug was totally shell shocked by literally everything, he never imagined that the entire thing that was when Dylan was sick was actually because he was bitten by a psychopath, and the thought that they had a REAL vampire, an un-dead creature of the night in the house that had to drink blood was out of every reason in existence he could think off. Of course Dolly and the others didn't mentioned that even she had to turn into one in order to help him, by how they could tell it would have been too much for their father.

"So...vampires are actually real...and...Dylan was turned into one." He asked shocked while the others leaned their heads "T-that...that explains why he didn't appear on film...and...everything." Doug said and all around leaned their heads in agreement while he was in a state of shock, his own step-son Dylan, simple and overprotective had became a creature of that terrifies the night.

"I didn't know that." Doug said in disbelief, horror and shame, thinking that maybe he could have done something if it was there.

"Dylan was too ashamed on telling anyone of his condition." DJ said.

"He was totally afraid of what you and mom might have said. He never wanted something like this." Delgado said.

"And if it wasn't with the help from Professor Van Hound and Doctor Seward, things might have gone a lot worst. Especially if they didn't gave him the vials with cattle blood to restrain his hunger." Da Vinci said and all shivered by the scene that was shown in the recording already imagining how he was with the blood at the mouth.

"I do admit that, I don't know how my reaction for this might have been if I have find out. But it wasn't his fault; nothing that happened during that time was his doing." Doug said placing his paw on his head sighting "But aside from that I do admit that having a vampire in the house might have been a shock beyond imagining."

"It was a shock because we find out about this after the first night when he went to that vampire meeting in order to get the cure from countess Karasi." Da Vinci said.

"When we find out about that, we were frozen in place by this realisation. I was about to run away to tell Dolly about this until Dawkins and Dante told us how the situation was." Delgado said.

"Plus you have to think that for Malek the fact that he managed to turn a dog by biting him was his moment of glory." Dante said.

"What do you mean?" Doug asked scared.

"The fact that he managed to bite a dog that turned into a vampire was only one experiment, Professor Van Hound and Countess Karasi told him that Malek was one who was experimenting on animals' ways to turn them into vampires. His experiments are described in hideous ways." Delgado said shocking him even more.

"The hunters were trying to get to him for some time and even the vampires detested him." DJ said.

"How is that?"

"Not all vampires are evil and mean, some like the ones who helped Dylan are friendly and nice, we even met one during Christmas and she wasn't mean or bad at all. The main problems are the vampires like Malek who always show them in a bad light." Dolly explained.

"And countess Karasi and her friends helped Dylan get cured; problem is that Dylan heard from them that Malek might have tried to turn someone else into one to attack him or us." Da Vinci said.

"He had no choice for staying 4 days as a vampire; he had to wait for the best opportunity and only after Malek was destroyed by him with the help of the hunters and Dolly, was he able to get cured." Delgado said

"I see." He said before going on his 4 feet "I-I must talk to him."

"Dylan is probably too ashamed to talk about this right now." Dolly said.

"I know, but I have to talk to him, nothing that happened was his doing and I have to talk with him, especially after reopening such a deep wound." He said with shame.

"He is probably in the tree house."

"I will go there right now." Doug said moving outside in the backyard towards the tree house there Dawkins went out to see them.

"Dylan is inside he is not looking so well." Dawkins said.

"I must talk with him."

"Doug, he isn't in the best of moods to talk with you."

"Maybe, but I have to." He said placing his paw on his shoulder.

"Can you stay close alongside the others?" Doug asked and the genius pup nodded and let them climb to the tree house where Dylan was still crying and sobbing. Doug went to him and placed a paw on him.

"Dylan son, maybe you don't want to talk about this after seeing what happened again." Doug started but Dylan could only sob not able to look at him. "Listen, Dolly and the others told me what happened with Malek, your condition and everything. And I do admit this knowledge that vampires really do exist is something new and the fact that you were one is beyond real. But I have to tell you that I try to understand, and I can tell you that event wasn't your doing. You were only a victim of a psychopath's experiment and I know that if you haven't been provoked nothing like this would have ever happened. So listen I am not mad or angry at you for what happened. It was a different 'special' situation that you couldn't control but despite that it wasn't your doing. And I can't be mad for something that you wouldn't do and never would have done. And you don't need to worry I will always be here for you, you are not alone. Please I beg you, try to cheer up. I hate seeing you like this, blaming yourself for something you didn't wanted to do." A moment of silence followed between the 2 of them before Dylan eventually spoke softly

"f-f-father? C-c-can I h-have a h-h-hug."

"Of course you can son, of course you can." Doug said wrapping his arms around him to comfort him and started to cry on his shoulder before Dolly came to comfort him.

"I-I am s-s-sorry, for everything." Dylan said with tears in his eyes.

"It is me who should apologise, for opening such a deep wound for you." He said, embracing his crying step-son "It's ok, it's ok. It wasn't your doing. Now you're cured, there is nothing to worry about this." The father Dalmatian said smiling at him.

"Maybe, 'sob' yet despite the fact that I am cured...the bite marks reappeared." He started removing the colour and the bandage showing the marks on his neck "There are still remnants, my blood had been mutated to be part vampire 'sob' and my evil self is still roaming in my head. He is still there, he is inside me. 'sob' S-s-saying t-t-that I would b-b-b-bb-become one...a-a-a-ag-gain...a-a-and he...w-w-would come out. I-I don't w-w-want h-him back. I-I d-don't want to become a m-monster again." Dylan said crying even more on Doug's shoulder.

"Son, you are not a monster, you will never be. He will not come back; you will not become one again." Doug said holding him.

"A-a-and what i-i-i-if?"

"Listen Dylan, even if he will come back, you are not alone son. You will never be alone, remember that. You are still here because Dawkins cared about you and so all of us. I saw very well the event on the drive, he came to you because he cared about you, all of them did." Doug said showing his siblings and Dolly. "This is the reason you are still here, remember that we are your family and no matter what happens, we will stick together till the end, no matter if this thing is supernatural, you will never be alone."

"Dad is right Dylan, vampire or not you will always be our brother." Dolly said hugging him making him feel better at last.

"There, now how about you try to rest for a bit, for real this time." Doug said smiling.

"Maybe I can try. Still I am too ashamed to tell mom what happened." Dylan said calming for a bit but still with tears in his eyes.

"You will tell her when you feel you can I will not tell her if you don't feel ready for her to find out." Doug said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks dad. And after all, who knows when the remnants will come out as well?" Dylan said.

"Yeah I was wondering myself, when will those come out?" Doug asked.

"I have to look on the calendar." Dawkins started and all turned to him however they might come out pretty soon it could be tomorrow or." Dawkins said trying to think.

"ARGH." Dylan screamed covering his eyes and groan in pain.

"Dylan what's wrong?" Da Vinci asked concerned.

"Urgh I-I don't know...but my eyes hurt, they sting." Dylan whined holding his eyes.

"Is it because of the crying?" Delgado asked.

"Certainly not." Dawkins said concerned.

"Dylan, try to open your eyes." Dolly said concerned while she and her father wanted to look after a few moments the pain stopped, Dylan opened his eyes only to reveal that they turned to bloody red like when he was a vampire and then his fur coat turned completely pale no natural Dalmatian white.

"What happened?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan I guess the remnants came out, now." Dawkins said.

"N-now I-I?!" Dylan started to get agitated.

"Dylan you don't need to tell her today. Like I said you will tell her when you feel you can, but for now let's get you inside the house." Doug said and all climbed down the tree house and once Dylan was exposed to the sun he felt it irritating on his skin and fur.

"Argh, argh. No wonder I could get sunburn in 2 hours in this state, even if the sun isn't that powerful it is irritating and annoying me." Dylan said not enjoying the sun.

"It's better then turning to ash when coming outside, as a full vampire." Dawkins said.

"Yeah, in a sense I can't even complain on that, especially that before the party I exposed one part of my body to the sun after my dark self came to me again when I slept." Dylan said and Dolly and Doug turned to him.

"You did what?!" Dolly asked shocked by what she herd he did.

"Before the party 3 months ago in that day his evil self came again to him in his sleep and told him to what extent he would go to protect everyone." Dante said.

"And to show him he exposed one part of his body at a time to sun rays." Da Vinci said.

"He put his front paws first, followed by his back paws and a bit his tail then to a small amount, his back." DJ said shivering to what he did.

"So that's the reason you looked tortured then?" Doug asked dumbstruck.

"And that was the reason for the screams, howls and hissings. You tortured yourself?!" Dolly asked still shocked.

"I went a bit too far then."

"You say that again, I never thought that you would do something like this, out of all people, and in a state where you shouldn't be at all exposed at the sun." Dolly commented.

"Ohhh I don't want even want to think about that event."

"Well in any case, let's better get inside and let this day pass already." Doug said entering the house.

"Yeah and let this thing appear again every 6 weeks for 2 years. So to know there is still this part in you and around the world." Commented Dante in a gloomy tone.

"Well we might need sun cream and aleo vera every time when this thing surfaces again." Doug commented while moving inside and the rest of the pups noticed Dylan's look, and all were giving long looks at him while he was trying not to look at them, he didn't even noticed that he bumped into someone, looking down he saw it was Deepak.

"Oh sorry Deepak."

"No problem Dylan." He said before noticing his look.

"Ah, you don't need to worry Deepak, those are just the remnants that surfaced, and it seems that they give me the aspect from when I was a, you-know-what." Dylan said stressed.

"Well I was wondering when they will come out anyways from yesterday, especially with that darkness that is disturbing your sleep." Deepak said going to his meditation place. "In any case like I said before, the exterior appearance is only a facade that includes even the one of a monstrosity." Deepak said smiling.

"I am glad that you are not scared of me." Dylan said smiling back.

"No one is despite you appearing like this. Still you might try to talk with Professor Van Hound and Doctor Seward, to help you in a way to deal with that evil one still in your mind." Deepak said a bit stressed thinking of the darkness that is still haunting him.

"Maybe I really need to find a way." Dylan said.

"We will do something to figure this out." Dawkins said.

"Or." Dante came spraying Dylan with a garlic spray.

"Dante!"

"What I just take precautions for another Vampire Apocalypse." Dante said while Dylan rolled his eyes before going to a mirror to see his reflection, he never thought that he will see how he looked then there wasn't much difference aside from the eyes.

"Ahh, I never thought that I will ever see those eyes or that I will have them back even if it is for a day. It's weird." Dylan said with his right paw on the face near them, before his step-father came near him.

"It's weird and creepy maybe for you who were one. Actually it is creepy for everyone. But let's look at the bright side son; at least you can see yourself in the mirror and surely now you can be filmed, a great difference to what you had 3 months ago." Doug said while Dylan inhaled.

"Maybe, yet I never thought I will see how I looked back then. There isn't much difference aside from the eyes." Dylan said.

"Let the eye colour be the only difference, what is most important is that you are here and you know you are not a monster and by the look you never were or will be." Doug said smiling and Dylan smiled back, thankful that his step-father was supporting him and he could somehow rest in peace. They then heard a knock on the door. Dolly immediately placed her paw on the scanner near for the door to open and outside was Pearl the police horse.

"Oh hey Pearl what brings you here?" Dolly asked.

"Police business I came to inform you not to go outside." She said in her usual strict way.

"What might be the problem?" Doug asked.

"There is a criminal on the loose, 5 animals had been murdered in 2 nights, and the first 3 victims were reported yesterday night, with other 2 last night." Said the police horse and everyone gulped fearful.


	5. Chapter 5 New Enemy Surfacing

_Chapter 5 New Enemy Surfacing_

* * *

"There is a murderer on the loose?" Doug asked shocked.

"Indeed the 2 victims from last night were pet animals, one been a cat, the other was a mixed breed dog in the north west of London and the victims that came first were a female squirrel, a stray dog and even a fox from the far south part of the city whom I found personally when around that place." Pearl said.

"Those murders seem to have happened at the outskirts of the city." Dawkins came.

"Most of them, yes. However the stray dog was found 30 km from Camden and from the investigation, it seems he was the last victim. So be aware when going outside at night." Pearl said.

"At night?" Dylan asked knowing something is off.

"Yes, this murderer operates during the night only, so be watchful if you want to go outside."

"Who wants to go outside at night with a murderer on the loose?" DJ commented fearful.

"Good to know that you listen, and like I said, be aware, if you find something off on the streets contact the police immediately." Pearl said before leaving and the door closed.

"Now I regret that I have been given a nightshift." Doug said looking at them before all the pups went to hug him not wanting the father of the family to be the next victim.

"Don't worry sweeties I will be careful." Doug said his head going out from the avalanche.

"Doug there might be a problem, Triple D are missing." Dawkins said tracking the attention of both step-father and Dylan.

"What, where could they be?" Dylan asked shocked.

"They are shooting another commercial today; they left the house right after mom left." Dolly said.

"Problem is however when will they come back. There is no place for a pup to go outside with a killer on the loose. I should go after them." Dylan said freaked out.

"Dylan with the remnants you will get a sun burn before even arriving at the studio where they are. Besides if they do a commercial now during the day they will come back surely in an hour." Dolly said trying to calm him and reason with him.

"Dolly is right Dylan, they should come back and if not I go after them and write a letter forbidding them from doing commercials in the evening." Doug said before the door opened and Triple D came.

"We arrived." Destiny said first. "Did you missed us?" Dallas asked "It was such a beautiful day." Deja Vu finished before Dylan went to hug them.

"Oh how glad you arrived." Dylan said happily hugging the 3 of them however they picked something.

"Why do you smell of garlic?!" Destiny asked picking the smell with annoyance.

"And what's with those red eyes?" Dallas asked before the 2 realised something.

"Garlic, red eyes does it equal?" Deja Vu said.

"THE VAMPIRE IS BACK!" The three ran away from him behind the father Dalmatian.

"Dad, he is not Dylan anymore." Destiny said crying.

"Please don't bite us we are too young." Dallas said.

"I don't want to never see the sun." Defa Vu finished before the father took them in his arms.

"Darlings you don't need to worry, Dylan is not in that state." He said.

"Huh?"

"Dad already knows the situation, he found out himself and we explained to him." Dolly explained with a smile.

"As for Dylan you were absent yesterday. Professor Van Hound told us that those are the remnants that have to come out for 24 hours every 6 weeks starting from today. He is officially cured by the vampiric disease but those are the remnants that will come out for the next 2 years." Dawkins explained calming the 3 divas down.

"So you see there is no danger." Doug said smiling.

"Oh, wish to have known this from the beginning." Dallas commented not amused.

"Yet, we could act well in a vampire movie or commercial, as 3 damsels in distress." Deja Vu smiling.

"At least there is no danger." Destiny said calming down.

"Ah yeah there is something to know." Dolly started.

"What?" the 3 said in unison.

"Pearl was here and told us that there is a murder roaming the streets at night." Diesel came out from a hole shocking the 3 of them.

"Yeah so in all cases I forbade you to go outside to shoot anything during the night." Doug said.

"Who goes outside with a criminal roaming the night?" Destiny asked in her diva style.

"We already got an experience with a blood sucking freak at night." Dallas followed.

"Is the criminal a creature of the night?" Déjà Vu asked fearful.

"No Déjà Vu, he is not." Dylan said before the bell to the door ringed and he opened the door thinking it was Pearl, but it was someone else.

"Oh good day Professor." Dylan said.

"Good day Dylan, I see the remnants got out." Said the wolf-dog before the Dalmatian let him enter.

"Dad this is Professor Van Hound, he is the vampire hunter who helped Dylan during that time." Dolly said presenting him.

"Ohh, a pleasure to meet you sir, and thank you for helping Dylan during that unpleasant time, especially thank you for not impaling him with a wooden stake." Doug said.

"I was just doing my job sir. You must Dylan's step-father Doug; it is an honour to meet you, from what I can tell you now know what kind of situation your son went through." He said shaking paws.

"Yeah it's messy and to be honest it really was a shock."

"What might be the reason for the visit professor?" Dawkins said.

"Officer Pearl was here wasn't she?"

"She was." Dizzy said fearful.

"To tell us about a murderer roaming outside at night." Dee Dee said the twins hugging one another in fear.

"Well in my case I also got a job at night. Nosferatu, you can tell it in all the ways you want for the definition and translation is on the street." The professor said.

"Meaning, there is another evil vampire on the loose?" Delgado asked shocked.

"Indeed problem is however next. This criminal the police is looking for _is_ the vampire, I can tell this very well by the pictures of the victims." The professor said pulling out the pictures of the victims the criminal had for all to see.

"The signs were obvious all of them were bitten by the neck and they were drained of blood to the last drop. The police started to investigate this when the 2 pet animals were killed." He explained.

"Oh my Dog, oh my Dog this is the last thing I want for this day now." Dylan said while triple D made horrified looks.

"What is most important is only to not go on the streets during the night and go outside while it is still day time, beyond that hanging some garlic near the windows and the door will keep this leech away, plus never inviting him in the house under any circumstances?" He asked.

"Yet there might be a problem Professor I got the now unfortunate things of having a nightshift today what should I do in this case." Doug asked he was not fond of meeting now a real vampire, especially an evil one.

"In your case sir, I suggest going to work earlier while it is still day time before the sun settles and come home only after the rise of the sun in this case, as for other prevention methods." He said looking in his bags to get out a string of garlic.

"This would do, you put it on around your neck when you go outside." The professor said.

"Professor I might be new to this kind of stuff and I don't comment anything from the expert but I don't think I can wear a string of garlic around neck. People would think I am crazy or something."

"Plus let's admit who believes in vampire today if they haven't even seen one." Dawkins said.

"You know how you distinguish a good hunter from a bad hunter. The good hunter keeps only to himself this knowledge and tell to a small amount of people that would believe him especially if they experience this kind of stuff." The wolf dog said.

"And the bad one is someone who tries to make this public?" Dolly asked.

"Yes because he is considered crazy, ready to be sent to a nut house, and no one believes in him, especially if you try to prove to the wider public, that it is unlikely to happen, in any case I have a better option." The professor explained looking in his bag.

"Can you give me your collar?" The professor asked and Doug gave him his collar before pulling out a jar to open it.

"What is in that jar?" Dolly asked.

"Highly concentrated garlic essence." The wolf-dog said, opening it and putting the Dalmatian's collar inside of it before shaking it for a bit. "Staying inside this for 30 minutes or an hour will make the collar to smell like 5 to 10 kg of garlic, no vampire can stand it when they want to smell their next victim. I use this whenever going outside on investigations with Seward or Han." He explained before opening it and the smell got to the noses of the Dalmatians.

"Pew it smells awful." Dolly commented.

"That essence seems to have been made from 50 or 100 kg of garlic." Doug commented covering his nose.

"One get's used to it in time, but in any case it will keep you safe for the night, even though I advise you to leave much earlier while it is still day." The professor said before closing the jar and putting it on the floor.

"Well it's not like I have a choice anyways now. But I will wash it when I will come home."

"This is only for when you have night shifts. Is there any ways that you have another night shift any time soon?" Van Hound asked.

"Not for what I know at the moment I hope it wouldn't be any time soon, until you manage to put down this blood sucking freak." Doug said.

"Watch the accent sir. Your step-son was one."

"As if I would care about this anyways." Dylan commented awkwardly.

"Unfortunately I can't tell an estimate for when I will be able to catch this fiend but it will take some time when I will be able to triangulate his attacks to find his hideout."

"In all cases professor it is doubtful we want another adventure with another evil creature of the night." Dylan said.

"If no one goes outside at night for any kind of reason it will not be the case. By the way Dylan, Seward told me to tell you this. Try to not get too angry when the remnants are out, any kind of blind rage would trigger one to bite, the fangs coming out as well." The professor said before the teen Dalmatian checked his teeth with his paw, his canines felt sharper than usual.

"So, even the fangs come out, even after one was cured the first time?"

"Only at blind rage if you are provoked, in other cases it wouldn't be a problem. However we advise to do something in case you get angry."

"Deepak could help him with his Guru Meow methods." Dolly said.

"It's perfect, Seward practices this in order to keep himself calm at times, the yoga moves really do help. Even I do it I have to admit especially after gruelling days" The professor said before taking a pair of pliers to get Doug's collar out and quickly placed the cape to the jar with garlic essence back, before sniffing it. The smell was of powerful garlic that would make really everyone to shed tears.

"It didn't stay for too long, but I believe it will do for now." the wolf-dog said giving the collar back to the father Dalmatian.

"Well it seems now we have to prevent a vampire from outside from coming in." Dante said took the garlic and grinned with satisfaction; no one should have doubts that he enjoys dealing with those things.

"Here is some garlic spray as well." The Professor said pulling out 2 sprays.

"At least it's not me who will get sprayed again; I will need to take a bath to wash it." Dylan commented before turning to his step-father who was sobbing.

"Dad you don't need to worry, we pulled this through even the first time although I find out about this a bit later." Dolly said.

"N-no it's not that, 'sob' this garlic essence make me cry 'sob' although I don't have any right to comment now 'sob' especially that this will protect me from a blood sucking un-dead freak 'sob' whom I never believe they do exist till now." Doug commented with tears in his eyes from the garlic.

"I apologies for that but this is how things are when you know that they exist." The wolf-dog said calmly before turning to Dolly.

"And by the way miss hope you will be prepared because in 4 days it is your turn for your remnants to get out. Plus the 2 hour pain in the neck."

"Hooray." She said monotonously not liking this now, while her father looked in shock.

"Wait? What do you mean, her turn? Was she bitten as well?" He asked shocked that her little girl would have turned into one.

"Yeah I haven't mentioned, but in order to help Dylan I drank a vial of vampire blood to turn into one to help him defeat Malek. But I was cured as well before you and mom arrive." She said looking at him shyly.

"I was opposed to that of course." The professor said.

"She had no choice; Malek was too strong and Dylan wasn't able to take him out alone." Da Vinci came in her defence.

"Well, I believe I will let this thing slide then, however it isn't something comfortable. And due to the circumstance what can I say." Doug said before turning to the hunter.

"Yet it will be the same like with Dylan?"

"Yes it will be for 24 hours coming out once every 6 weeks for 2 years like with your step-son, despite the fact that she was one for only a couple of hours that night. But aside from that due to the fact that she became one by drinking vampire blood she will have a pain in the neck for 2 hours, not been able to talk much in that time. By all standards, let's admit a pain in the neck is an annoyance." The professor said.

"I should have let Dylan bite me." Dolly said annoyed knowing how a pain in the neck is.

"No chance." Dylan commented.

"Well in any case I have to depart I have to wait for when Noseferatu makes his next move." Said the wolf-dog looking at his watch. "And I believe you should leave for your work in an hour while it is still day and also return when the sun rises when you finish your shift." He said while gathering all his vampire hunting devices.

"I will without question but there is one things I have to do." Doug said smiling always enjoying this part.

"Which is?"

"Group HUG!" He said extending his hands to the pups.

"HUGHUGHUGHUG!" All shouted and covered him and almost the professor.

"Always brings a smile and joy even in hard times." Doug said getting his head out.

"I don't comment." He said in a calculated manner. "And by the way, remember this, if you see something off in the street or near the fire station don't approach under any circumstances. In all cases it is better safe than sorry."

"Oh this is something I take to both heart and mind, there is no way I want to be his next target."

"Yet professor, why don't you go after him tonight to get him when active?" Delgado asked.

"That's true, when it was with the other." Said DJ.

"I would, but there are some problems, in the investigations that I have done I find out that this is a creature catalogued as level 10 dangerous. Unlike Malek who was a psychopath he could have been taken down by an experienced human hunter, or what happened in our case. This one is by contrast a calculated killer; he always thinks before attacking and runs away when he might be seen. The house pets that were killed were first lured outside from the house before he struck. Like with normal criminals he is a level 10 danger, the only way to put him down is during the most vulnerable moment, when he is asleep." The wolf- dog explained.

"But this could surely take longer." Dawkins said.

"It's the only way for the moment. Besides safety is the most important for everyone. Another problem with this will be that he will try to lay low for a time especially with the police on alert. However another problem is that this one is an animal, surely a cat or a dog, not a human. A human vampire would attacks humans first and animals only when the hunger is too high to contain especially if not vegetarian. Plus it attacks random stray animals first not pets who are lured out." Explained the professor.

"And the police is unaware that he is a creature of the night, especially that he can't be photographed or filmed." Doug said.

"Exactly, and been level a 10 danger like I said you should leave for work earlier Mr. Dalmatian."

"Well with this information I have to, and also have to bear the scent of garlic on my collar." Doug said sill annoyed by the smell while holding his nose.

"Hope you will not have another night shift again anytime soon."

"Not for what I am concerned at the moment."

"Let's hope it stays this way." The wolf-dog said looking at his watch.

"Do what you want to do now; I will come with you to the fire station while it is still day."

"Who wants another hug!" Doug said and all the pups jumped on him, this show of deep affection lasted for at least 10 minutes till the professor said that they should leave and Doug complied, not wanting to argue with an expert in those stuff.

"Don't worry darlings I will be fine, I know how to deal with this now." Doug said in reassurance.

"Just be careful dad." Dolly said worried.

"I will don't worry. Tell only your mother that I had to leave early, in my case I believe it is highly unlikely she will believe all this." Doug said not knowing what Delilah would say.

"Think what would happen if Dylan will tell her how it was 3 months ago."

"I don't want to imagine. Anyways do what the professor said, no is to go outside at night on the streets. We see you tomorrow." He said bidding farewell and went accompanied by the vampire hunter.

"Well it seems that for now we have to prepare for the evening hope mom will come home soon." Dylan said worried.

"Yeah and also we need to find an explanation as to why your eyes are red." Dolly said.

"I will figure something out." He said before picking up a scent and saw Triple D hanging garlic bulbs near the door.

"Triple D what are you doing?"

"Don't you heard everything the professor said about? There is a blood sucking killing vampire waiting there for its next prey." Destiny said in diva style.

"And there is no way we will let it in here with the experience with your evil self?" Dallas said in diva style.

"Beside who knows on whom it will lay eyes upon?" Déjà Vu said fearful.

"And do you want to know who doesn't want to become a vampire's next meal." Destiny said in diva style.

"US!" Dallas said while they left nose up followed by a fearful Déjà Vu.

"This day really was between the most unpleasant." Dylan commented.

"The nights could be much more problematic with another evil creature of the night roaming around for who knows how much time." Dawkins said.

"It's not only that, vampires could come outside when it rains during the day." Dante said.

"I'm already feeling sick again, for real this time." Dylan commented.

"You are feeling sick? I will have a pain in the neck for 2 hours in several days. Aside from that we must take care of the pups so they wouldn't be caught outside by Noseferatu, whoever he or she will be active." Dolly commented.

"The following weeks while this one will be here will be very busy ones." Dylan commented.

"We will need extra garlic and surely other stuff to prevent vampires from coming." Dawkins said.

"And new rules pups, no one goes outside in the evening during rainy days and no one talks to strangers while outside." Dylan announced to the pups before hearing the door opening for their mother to come in.

"I arrived." She announced smiling before been almost buried by the pups.

"A-a-alright I am glad to see you all as well." Delilah said before noticing the pups looking a bit fearful and noticed some garlic been hanged near the windows.

"What is going on here?" She asked confused while the older pups looked at each other thinking what to say.

"Ah well Dante watched a movie, the classical vampire one called Noseferatu." Dolly said with a stressed smile.

"He watched Noseferatu?" She asked.

"Yeah and he got a bit vampire weary." Dylan said turning to her and she noticed his eyes.

"Oh, darling what is with your eyes?" Delilah asked shocked by seeing his red eyes.

"I-I was outside and unfortunately I stared at the sun plus I got a bit of garlic in my eyes." Dylan explained with a stressed smile.

"That explains the smell, did you stress out again today?" Delilah asked and he moved his eyes down in shame, again not telling her the truth.

"You should really rest a bit darling." Delilah said before Dawkins came.

"By the way, is there a possibility for you to come before the sun settles for a time?"

"Some days yes it wouldn't be a problem, why?" She asked.

"5 animals had been murdered around London, by a criminal on the loose." Delgado said with fear, of course he has more concerns because it wasn't a normal criminal.

"A criminal! Oh my, and where is your father?" She asked.

"He left early he doesn't want the criminal to be on his tail. This criminal operates mostly at night." Dolly explained.

"Oh thank Dog." Delilah said.

"And how was your day at work mom?" Dolly asked.

"Oh it was fine, my new colleague however it seems he has to work late today." She said.

"How unfortunate, still I hope he will be safe from this criminal."

"He always tells that he likes to take some walks at night, and there was never an incident for him."

"Too bad that he wouldn't be able to go outside with a criminal around at night." Dolly said.

"Well he told me that if things will calm down for a bit I could invite him for a visit." Delilah said.

"Can't wait, really wonder how he is."

"He is mostly a mystery, but he is a nice person when you meet him." Delilah said however in that moment Dante saw something outside on the roof of a house, and started to get a bit suspicious and worried resuming to prepare more garlic.

"We can't wait for him then."

"Well I shall go and rest for a bit could you set the table Dylan if you can." Delilah said.

"I am not that tired mom." Dylan said while he, Dolly and Dawkins went to prepare dinner while Dante was still preparing the garlic.

"Dante, it's enough garlic." Dylan said.

"Sorry for taking precautions against a creature of the night. Besides I believe that he is very close." Dante commented in a gloomy tone.

"Let's forget about this for the night. Plus I need some medicine for neck pain when my remnants come out." Dolly said while preparing the bowl machine however Dante was still worried and looked outside, on the rooftops a dark figure with a longue cape was looking in the horizon with his bright red eyes and chuckles looking for his next prey.


	6. Chapter 6 First Strike

_Chapter 6 First Strike_

The vampire remnants that came out of Dylan vanished very the next day in the afternoon however after only 5 days Dolly's remnants came out in the morning and like it was expected came the pain in the neck that lasted for 2 hours. Delilah immediately gave her some medications for her, although the thing lasted only for 2 hours it felt like an eternity because he wasn't able to either talk or swallow food and so she had to eat after the parents left for work, beyond that, when she had to take care of the other pups outside she had to do it in the shadows to avoid the sun. As for the problem with the rougue vampire on the loose, there were other 2 night attacks on other 2 pet animals and another 2 stray animals increasing the number of victims to 9 now. The first attack on the stray animals happened in the night after Dylan's remnants vanished and the other on the 2 pets two night before Dolly's came out.

Evening came very fast without much trouble, their parents returend and they had prepared dinner for all without much difficulty. However there was something to notice, Delilah was in a good mood, but her husmband seemed a bit over the edge when he returned.

"Oh Dolly is your neck still a problem?" Delilah asked.

"No mom, things are fine now it was only something unexpected." Dolly said with a smile, of course her eyes were still red and her fur was still whiter than usual.

"I really wonder how did you got such a powerful pain in the neck." Delilah asked.

"I really don't know why it came." She lied.

"I hope it will not come anytime soon."

"Me too." Dolly said but of course she now has to expect another one in 6 weeks for the next 2 years.

"And by the way Doug, why do you seem so over the edge?" She asked she asked her husband while he was trying to eat.

"Tomorrow I will get an afternoon shift." He said quickly without thinking and with dread not paying attention to her.

"But isn't it a good thing for you to stay with the pups?" She asked.

"Ohh…..yeah….i-it is, no doubt." Doug said with a stressed smile, making her a bit suspicious.

"Why are you so stressed?" She asked but no one dared to tell her.

"Oh, you are all worried about the criminal isn't it?" Delilah said and all nodded.

"I do admit that even I am concerned about that but I also spoke with Pearl about this and told me that things will get under control." Delilah said with a smiling.

"We hope the same mom." Dylan said while eating, and still thinking with dread on how she would react if she would ever find out.

"By the way, when did your new work colleague said he would visit?" Doug asked wanting to change the subject.

"Oh he told me that maybe it will be next week. He will have to convince his wife to let him he said that she is quite possessive." Delilah said.

"Hopefully nothing will happen to him." Destiny said worried.

"Because this criminal." Dallas came.

"Is everything associated with darkness!" Déjà Vu said with fear in her voice.

"I know you are all scared but I believe the crimes will cease very soon." Delilah said with a smile before finishing her food and took to wash it in the sink. "I shall go to rest now, come to me if you need anything." She said with a smile before leaving.

"So Doug can you tell us now what it was with the sentence that was without much thinking?" Dawkins asked in his academic tone.

"Oh, sorry about that but today I was just informed by a co-worker of mine that I was programmed for an afternoon shift tomorrow." Doug asked.

"It doesn't seem that bad actually?" Dolly said.

"Not if you are a firefighter dog. I have been given the shift because one of my colleagues got sick. Main problem is that this one extends through the night till 3 in morning, before the sun even rises in the sky." Explained Doug.

"That might be a problem, but for how long you will be with this shift?" Dolly asked concerned.

"Only tomorrow, from then it will be the usual shift. However it will be a problem if I will have to go outside during that time especially with an un-dead freak haunting the city. No offense son."

"I am not offended." Dylan said with concern in his voice.

"We must call Professor Van Hound tomorrow in this case." Dolly said.

"The best idea that could work is for you to stay at the fire station till the sun rises." Delgado said.

"I know that, but I still want extra protection from this night crawler." Doug said shivering.

"That's the reason why I work over time to ensure he doesn't come inside. And you comment when I put garlic." Dante commented at Triple D.

"We comment when you put too much garlic during the day, when it _isn't_ necessary." Destiny commented.

"Really you should hang more at night only." Dallas came.

"Even I have to be on their side, the powerful smell of garlic makes my nose aching." Dawkins said holding his nose.

"We have to ask him for some new methods of protection against vampires. That doesn't involve the smell of garlic." Dylan said.

"Agreed, although, I will accept again the garlic essence to keep them away for the night." Doug said looking sick now at his bowl.

"Dad you don't need to worry professor Van Hound will surely help, plus I wonder if he made any progress with tracking this vampire down."

"It's amazing you even want him down." Dimitri 1 said in an academic tone now.

"Since 3 months ago you were one yourself." Dimitri 2 came.

"That went nuts at the party and despite been cured some vampires regard you as a blood brother, alongside Dolly for sure." Dimitri 3 finished.

"Which is still creepy." Déjà vu said hiding below the table.

"And now I am jealous." Dante commented.

"Arhh." He said burying himself in his bowl. "What did I do to earn this?"

"Let's be happy no tragedy happened." Dolly said rubbing his head to comfort him.

"Let's hope there wouldn't be any tragedy in the future days." DJ said.

* * *

The next day things went the usual for all, in the morning news there wasn't any report of murder on the streets, the police however was still searching for this murderer without any interruption. At the Dalmatian home Dawkins communicated with worldwide woof for the professor to come and Dolly's remnants vanished before breakfast was served. After a light breakfast the puppies and parents were starting to go on their usual business.

"OK I must head to work." Delilah said taking her first aid kit.

"I will follow shortly honey." Doug said smiling while Delilah exited the house on the street; she didn't notice accidently bumping in a German Sheppard wolf-dog.

"Oh my, excuse me Madame." He said gently.

"No, no it's all right it was my fault." Delilah said with a smile. "Were you going somewhere?"

"I was going to visit a friend at 101 Dalmatian Street." He answered and Delilah looked at him surprised.

"That's where I live." She said surprising the wolf-dog, he just bumped into Dylan's mother whom she doesn't know that her eldest natural son was a creature of the night for a week.

"What might be the reason for the visit?" She asked of course the wolf dog knew by the look on her that she might never believe it.

"I am a friend of your husband, we met several days ago and I befriended him from, what I can tell he had a nightshift."

"Oh I see." Delilah said smiling before looking at a clock.

"You seem in a hurry."

"I need to go to work, maybe another time we will know each other more properly." She said.

"There is no problem, have a good day." He said smiling and each went their separate ways before peeking from behind.

"Douglas only by looking at her you realize that she is an incredible woman." The professor said before knocking at the door, hearing the analyzer the door opened and Doug was there alongside the others.

"I am glad you arrived professor." Doug said letting him in.

"I said I would come as soon as I can." He said putting his bags down before turning to Dolly.

"And Mrs. Dalmatian I heard the remnants got out yesterday."

"Yeah and they vanished very early in the morning. Boy I hated the neck pain." She commented.

"Indeed." He said before turning to the father. "So I guess things are going fine for the moment."

"Yeah, he wasn't around but from what it seems he took a 3 night break." Doug said.

"Despite this, he is still around; we can't let the guard down." The wolf-dog said pulling out the jar with garlic essence.

"Professor we know that garlic is one way to repel vampires but aren't there others that aren't that smelly?" Doug said giving him the collar to put it in the jar.

"Well of course there are other ways, by using holy relics like crosses and" He started and pulled out some incenses "I could use incenses on your neck, been used in holy rituals and been tested in the field it proved that vampires are more weak when they smell incenses, and when they are around holy relics of every kind."

"Give me then." Doug said and took some to rub around his neck before the professor looked around the house.

"I see that some put a lot more garlic around the place for full prevention." The professor said.

"Yeah Dante went a bit overboard with garlic." Destiny said.

"Ever since the knowledge that they are real and that an evil one is around." Dallas followed.

"He went over mode. But I am glad for that." Déjà vu said fearful.

"I compliment him on that, of course if a vampire isn't invited inside there isn't any problem." The Professor said smiling pulling out the collar from the jar. "But in all cases I believe you kind of got tired of garlic."

"Say that again although I do admit that I don't have any right to comment especially that they are real." Doug said taking the collar.

"And to think I believed that they are only legend."

"Here is another reason why I hate Halloween now even more." Dawkins commented.

"Don't worry son. From now you are excused from participating at any Halloween party and event, although I really wonder if there are other creatures that they could exist." Doug said.

"I rather prefer to know that vampires are the only supernatural beings that exist." Dawkins said.

"And I will let you believe that." The professor said before turning to the elder Dalmatian. "Can't believe you got a nightshift so early."

"Believe me professor it wasn't my intention. I would have liked this because I would have stayed more with the pups, but in this case I am dreading it now." Doug commented.

"Still professor did you managed to find a way to pinpoint its hideout?" Dolly asked.

"Ohh I would have really wished that I would have found him." The professor said with frustration.

"But what happened?" Dylan asked before the German Sheppard wolf-dog pulled out a map of London that had lines drawn on it from one point to another, the lines however the first ones had the color red while the ones most recent were blue all of them point 6 different locations half of which were marked with an X.

"Those are all the locations that the culprit attacked till now alongside with the directions used to escape. However as you can see the lines intersect into more locations from what it seems one is close to Camden." The professor said.

"Oh my Dog, Oh my Dog, Oh my Dog. This is bad." Dylan started panicked.

"But if we use logic, he can't stay in 6 different locations." Explained Dawkins.

"Exactly there can only be one location, me and Seward have inspected those possible locations yesterday and the day before. Good news is we haven't found anything around Camden Town to indicate that the culprit stays here."

"Oh thank Dog." Dylan said relieved.

"Bad news is that we haven't managed to find his actual hiding spot."

"So there might be no possibility of catching him anytime soon." Doug said with even more dread.

"Unfortunately." The professor said while Dawkins and Dante looked at the map.

"Yet if we exclude the locations that you and Doctor Seward checked only 3 locations will remain." Dante said.

"Yet also it can't be in 3 locations at once." Dawkins said.

"Indeed it can't, and if we look at the map and use logic we do realize that there can only be 2 locations where it could hide. However if we limit this to 2 locations it means one thing, there is not one vampire but 2." The Professor said.

"2 evil vampires? That means double trouble!" Delgado commented.

"Indeed and thinking about their hierarchy, there is one that is the master and the other that is the subordinate. And according to the hunter's rulebook in this case the hunter has to destroy the weaker one before moving to the master. Otherwise the master will have backup. The subordinates are usually puppets whom by all accounts will never fight against the master." He explained.

"Dylan fought against Malek." Dolly said.

"You did that out of anger on one paw, and on the other, Dracula freed you from his 'tutorage' when you showed him that he broke the law before escaping, plus when you bit him you might have drink a bit of his blood which also could set you free." The professor explained.

"Despite that I wish to have never been bitten by him." Dylan said.

"It isn't us who decide this Dylan, but listen I consider you between the lucky ones that managed to get cured. Others who had been bitten without wanting it would have gone out of control, that's the reason why I told you to watch out for your evil self." The professor explained.

"He is right son, let's be glad that you are cured." Doug said with a paw on his head.

"Guess that what we have to do is continue to stay in the house at night, till we find a way to put down this leech." Dolly said.

"For now yes, plus never let stranger inside under any circumstances. I do have to admit that I wish to know how to get to it before a greater tragedy strike. By my experience and knowledge with a calculated killer vampire like this one a tragedy could happen at any time of the night and at any corner." The Professor said before turning to the father.

"That's the reason why it is for the best that you try to stay at the fire station and don't leave until sunrise."

"That's something I intend to do without any reservations especially now. Of course this is actually something I would do without the criminal been a vampire."

"Who wouldn't actually, although I wished to have been able to solve this already!"

"Professor even I know that this is something that takes a lot of time, especially if this one is so cunning." Dolly said.

"Maybe. '_Sight_' yet I do believe that if this creature is still around no one is safe and as a good detective by putting him or herself in the mind of the criminal, I do believe it will strike very soon. The main question is when, where and who has picked up as a target?" The professor said.

"Well whoever it will be, the best thing to do is stay indoors. Luckily unlike Cruella de Vile this one wouldn't come inside unless invited." Doug said placing his helmet on before turning to the pups.

"Who wants a group hug?"

"HUG, HUG, HUG." They all said excited and buried him in an avalanche

"I will take you to the fire station when ready for the moment I wish to talk with your elder step-son." Van Hound said turning to Dylan.

"Professor."

"From what I can tell your mother doesn't know yet about the situation with the criminal and with the event." Said the professor.

"I know that I should tell her, but I really don't know how she would react. She might not even believe me." Dylan said, he really hated to lie to his mother but what else could be done. She might be a nurse but to tell about his affliction to the vampire virus was something she either wouldn't believe or wouldn't understand not to mention the nightmarish event that happened during the party because of him.

"I know it is hard and I don't push you to do it. But there will be the time when there is no other choice." The professor said and the teenage dog turned to him "We will all have to make hard choices when the time arises. You will tell her when you can." The professor said sinking Dylan into deep though.

"He does have a point Dylan; in all cases you wouldn't be able to keep this thing away from mother for too long." Dawkins said.

"I know, but I don't even know what moment would be the best." Dylan said thoughtful.

"We will figure something out like what we did last time." Dolly said, with a reassuring smile, in all sense this became the most sensitive thing in his life and even Dolly wouldn't dare touch it, the game Poodlewolf she would do any time but with this is out of the question.

"Well now honeys, I will have to go to work but don't worry, with Professor Van Hound I will be fine. We will see each other tomorrow and watch out for Nosferatu. Boy in a sense I would say that as a joke and not take it for real." Doug said feeling a bit strange about this.

"You will get use to that though of saying this as a real warning and not as a joke for the kids to not go outside at night." Commented the wolf-dog.

"In any case, let's go. Dylan, Dolly you know what to do." Doug said and they nodded before he left with the professor.

"Well let's do what we planned while it is still day." Dylan said with a smile.

"I think I know where to start." Dolly said smiling knowing what trigger word to use.

"PARK !" Both said and the pups got excited and all busted outside the door for the park.

* * *

The day passed relatively quickly without much worry for the puppies, all did the usual stuff without much interruption, and of course immediately when night came the worries came back. But not before their mother returned home to find Dante hanging some garlic and a crucifix at the door and in the living room, but didn't minded his activity she knew how her Goth son was. Dinner was served without much trouble before immediately going to sleep. 3 hours after midnight a dark figure was outside, he noticed the big house and he silently crawled on the house to find a possible victim to lure outside. He of course when he peeked on the window he could only grin at what he was seeing, a room full a sleeping helpless puppies all looking so delicious. He then noticed one pup that was waking up in a corner of the room.

Da Vinci had woken up feeling her neck completely dried, going downstairs to get some water. She moved slowly through the house not wanting to wake anyone up, the house looked creepy for her especially at night but in a sense it was more creepy if you think that just 3 months ago their own brother was turned without him wanting into a creature of the night and now there was another mad vampire who was haunting the city. Dog she felt like been in a horror movie but she doesn't know if the movie will have her as the victim or another one from her family. Darn he should expel the though.

Moving slowly in the kitchen she picked up a bowl to fill it with water for her to drink, not noticing another figure in the room that approach her before feeling a paw on her shoulder.

"Gaah…" She turned around to see Dawkins.

"Da Vinci what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Ohh sorry, I was thirsty and needed to drink." She said and Dawkins took a bowl to fill for himself and stay near her to drink peacefully before looking out of his bowl.

"You know this moment reminds me of how Dylan was bitten by Malek and he turned into a vampire." Dawkins started and his sister turned to him.

"Really?"

"I was also thirsty I went here myself to drink some water before Dante appearing out of nowhere and started to talk about his 'usual' stuff, that something bad will happen. I didn't believe him of course, and then I saw Dylan going outside, and outside was Malek. He just grabbed him and brought him to his mouth, I immediately took the hose of the food machine to fire at him with Dante putting garlic at the end. But when we intervened he had bitten." Dawkins said remembering that event with great dread.

"I watched with horror and disbelief of what happened before my eyes. Dylan mutated and turned into a creature of the night, which I never believed to even exist." He said remembering the night with dread.

"I believe it was horrible." Da Vinci said putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Not as horrible as him leaving and believing that he will never come back." He said almost shedding a tear. "I do know that not all of them are evil, one, Liana who is allied with Professor Van Hound in an example alongside her owner. But when the evil ones do something like this, it is hard to trust another. I wonder if with this new evil one will be the same for another like us."

"Or more rather to say, how many times this was done and vampires got a bad reputation." Da Vinci said.

"Probably, too many times to count in their history and in ours." Dawkins said.

"Let's hope it will not happen again and let's be glad that we know that not all of them are evil." Da Vinci said with a paw on her brother's shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah and despite my reservation I am glad that I met Liana during Christmas. You were also there." Dawkins said with a small smile.

"Well despite that she is a creature of the night, at least we realized that she isn't evil. It was something DJ, Delgado, Dolly and even Dante were glad about." She said with the same smile.

"I know." He said smiling taking the bowls to put them back before Da Vinci heard something.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What?" Dawkins asked before hearing something like metal crashing to the ground. "I heard this time." Da Vinci turned to the small door for puppies and saw some big metallic bar that was broken in half on the tree that sustained the tree house.

"What is that?" She asked herself and exited to go to the tree.

"Da Vinci !" Dawkins called and went after her.

"Who could have done this?" She asked herself looking at the metal bar that was literally broken in 2 and one half was impaled in the tree; she immediately went to pull it out.

"Da Vinci, we shouldn't be outside." Dawkins said before noticing the bar and helped her pull it out; lucky it wasn't impaled too deep.

"Who could have done this?" She asked.

"I will think about this, you go inside I will follow shortly." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked worried.

"Yes, don't worry I will be fine I will follow shortly." Dawkins said and Da Vinci went towards the door while Dawkins stayed behind to inspect it, not knowing that a dark figure was watching them from the tree house with a smirk. After Da Vinci entered the figure went down silently behind the genius pup.

"This doesn't make any sense; this bar seems to have been ripped with bare hands or bare paws. Scientifically no one should be able to do this." Dawkins said before feeling a presence behind him and after a moment he realized something.

"Wait a minute, no one could have done this unless he was something else, supernatural." He said to himself now feeling a shiver.

"Can you tell what it might be?" He heard a strange male voice from behind him and the pup only shivered.

"I concurred that the o-only thing that could have done this is a" He started more and more heavily, his heart pumping blood all over his body and already feeling fear rising.

"Yeeessss."

"Vampire." He whispered.

"You are correct." Said the voice and then Dawkins slowly turned his face around to see an elder slender Dalmatian dog with his ears totally white, spots barely visible but they looked like freckles on both sides of his face, with some other spots on his belly and a spot that looked like a black heart on his chest. That was having red reptilian eyes with an evil grin showing his sharp fangs which froze him in place. "Hello there. _Hissss_."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Dawkins screamed and the vampire dog was readying his move but Dawkins grabbed the metal bar and hit the face of the assailant to run towards the door.

_zoom _

He felt to the ground something was pressing him so he wouldn't move.

"Naughty, naughty little puppy you aren't going anywhere." Said the evil vampire dog with a smirk now approaching him with his fangs ready, while Dawkins felt his breath going away out of fear, what he could do, he only has several seconds for him to act.

Da Vinci moves towards the hall of the house to go back to sleep, she was ready to move away from the kitchen area thinking about the talk she had with Dawkins before.

"DA VINCIII !" She stopped turning to the door to the back of the backyard where Dawkins screamed and immediately rushed only to see the horror of her life, a dark figure pinning her brother down.

"DAWKINS !" She screamed and the figure turned to her eyes fully red and fangs out hissing at her menacingly before some dirt went to the eyes of the monster.

"Yarhh." He shouted letting Dawkins go and he started to run away from him.

"Quick Dawkins!" She said helping him out and ran towards the door but the figure launched himself and pinning her down and she screamed.

"Da Vinci!"

"You want to play little one. I know a good game, The Hunter and the Hunted. Hahahaha" He laughed with a devious smile.

"DAWKINS!" Da Vinci scrammed and then Dawkins went into the house and took with his mouth a garlic bulb before coming outside and grabbed the hose to start splashing the vampire with water.

"Stay away from her." Dawkins shouted and Da Vinci managed to escape the clutches of the evil vampire before he threw the bulb at the creature which made it back away and hiss at the wretched plant.

"Da Vinci come we have to get into the house." He shouted helping her and started to run, but the vampire wasn't yet done the 2 puppies were running as fast as they can to get in the house, Da Vinci was the first one to arrive, she was totally shaken by the experience she opened the door for her brother, but when Dawkins was suppose to get inside he only entered with one third of his body looking back he noticed a paw grabbing him.

"Dawkins."

"Da Vinci, _yaahhh_." He screamed been pulled outside.

"NO!" She screamed and went to look, the creature slammed him to the ground ready to strike again and laughing with pleasure, what could she do, she can't fight alone she immediately run to the others to wake them up.

In the meantime, the vampire was looking at the small helpless puppy.

"You gave me a challenge little one and I like it very much. And I noticed, you are brave, smart inventive and loyal to the core. Hehehe." He started while Dawkins started to whimper and to cry. "So I decided next, you will become a fine son for me." He said reading his fangs this time to inject the venom while the puppy was struggling and crying.

"Don't worry; you will feel only a small, bite."

* * *

Da Vinci arrived at the room where everyone was sleeping and rushed in without any other thought.

"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Da Vinci shouted with all her power waking everyone up.

"Ugh, Da Vinci what's going…" Dallas started.

"THE CRIMINAL, NOSFERATU, HE IS OUTSIDE, HE GOT DAWKINS !"

"What?!" Asked Dylan shocked.

"The criminal?" Delgado asked.

"It's the end of the world!" Dante came.

"Let's go." Dolly ordered and all rushed outside the room, the rush woke their mother who exited her room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Mom, it's the criminal." Dolly said.

"He got Dawkins!" Said Dylan.

"What!" She asked shocked.

* * *

In the meantime Dawkins managed to let his left paw loose to struggle to prevent the vampire from approaching however to no avail.

'**crack**' He bite his arm and the puppy felt his blood been sucked.

"YAAAAAH" Dawkins screamed in excruciating pain before the lights went out in the house and the vampire stopped.

"Darn it." He said angrily before turning to the puppy whose paw was in pain. "Don't worry, we will see each other again very soon, probably next time I will finish the process and you will prove useful to me, son." He said before vanishing in a pile of smoke while the door opened for Dylan and Dolly to get to him.

"Dawkins!" Dylan said shocked.

"Are you all right?" Dolly asked worried but the pup could now barely hear them because of the pain in his paw and everything that was in his vision was starting to get covered in a mist.

"h-h-help." He barely whispered before dropping to the ground unconscious.

"DAWKINS!" Dylan shouted holding him shocked to the core.

"Hang in there bro, don't give up." Dolly said before Delilah came and saw what happened, she immediately noticed her son's paw that was bleeding and was giving a lot of blood out.

"We have to get him in the house; I must give him a transfusion, quickly." Delilah said and the two older siblings lifted him from the ground and brought him inside in a room where they usually keep everything needed for this kind of situation. Dawkins was put in a bed and Delilah immediately prepared a bag that contain his blood type and started to pump it inside him, hoping he will wake up.

"Don't give up darling." Delilah said worried while the rest were watching worried and with horror at what just happened, however Da Vinci couldn't watch the scene, she on seeing him like this she felt like he will die because of her and she rushed outside the room to a place secluded. She wasn't the only one, Dylan was starting to remember his dreams. He was starting to see that this is how his brother could have been if he 4 months ago could have done this during that event when he went nuts. Seeing the red liquid now staining the bandage and his paws, he almost felt like breaking down but he tried to continue without looking at the wound while his brother was struggling. From what it seems he felt pain, only pain, despite what they were doing and this went on till after a few seconds it stopped, and by the look on the monitor, luckily his heart was still beating but was totally unconscious.

"Mom?" Dolly asked concerned.

"He should wake up." Delilah said worried to the core for her child "Dawkins, sweetie, can you hear me. Please, wake up." She begged wanting to touch his forehead.

"GAAHHH!" Dawkins shouted waking up trembling in all directions.

"Dawkins sweetie, everything will be." Delilah said but her son backed away from her and the others not daring to look at anyone and not wanting to be touched at all.

"Dawkins don't worry, you are with us, everything is all right, you are." Dylan tried to approach him but he backed away from him as well.

"H-h-h-e al-most g-g-ot m-m-e." Dawkins started to say over and over again while crying very hard.

"It's alright darling." Delilah said approaching him and pulled him in her embrace despite his struggle to get away she hold him very tight.

"He is gone, he is gone." She said trying to comfort him and after struggling for some time he started to give up in his mother's embrace.

"That's it darling, he is gone. You are in no danger now, I promise we will always be with you. You have nothing to worry." Delilah said with a calming and caring voice only a mother would have, trying to calm him down while he was still crying. While in the hall Da Vinci who heard everything was starting to cry hard blaming herself for everything.

"D-Dawkins forgive me, it's all my fault." She sobbing before looking to a crucifix and started to pray with tears in her eyes.

"God, p-please, save him."


	7. Chapter 7 The Vampire's Lullaby

_Chapter 7 The Vampire's Lullaby_

The following day was a rainy day that will last all day it was exactly how things was for the entire Dalmatian family. In all senses they were shaken to the core, the last night attack on Dawkins and Da Vinci was something completely unexpected. Dawkins was in a sense stable but he was totally shaken and complete traumatized by the horror for a time backing away from anyone around him for a time whenever one would try to approach him. The attack also left him completely weak, he could barely move by his own unless helped by someone and he wasn't even able to sleep anymore, whenever he would try he only starts to whimper. He will just dream of the attack and of the creature that attacked him, Delilah tried everything to help him and she eventually had to use sedative in order for him to rest, thing that barely helped him, he was still in a state of shock and was trembling, as for his bandaged arm it was still hurting despite the bite not touching the bone it was quite deep.

As for Da Vinci, she cried all night, she considered herself responsible for her brother's state. Despite both her mother's and siblings attempts to convince her that nothing that happened was either her or his fault, but it didn't helped not even for a bit. She officially refused to come over to breakfast, and didn't wanted to even see the others, she just wanted to be alone she even shouted at DJ who wanted to help her to leave her alone. Dylan was also shaken although not as shaken as Da Vinci, he was totally seeing Dawkins' condition as if it was the exact thing that his evil self showed him. He wasn't dead but it was enough to also shake him and to again feel more guilt on one side to not been able to save him and that he almost did this when he went out of his mind.

"Come on sweetie, you must eat something." Delilah begged her son she alongside the others except Da Vinci were in the living room and Delilah was trying to make Dawkins eat something for some time but to no avail.

"I c-c-can't." He barely said, in all sense he wasn't even able to look at his food, the memory and trauma of everything was still too fresh and also even by looking at it he felt like he would throw up.

"But you must eat something before you take the medication." Dylan said worried.

"I can't...even...beare...to look at it." He said with a trembling voice while Delilah was rubbing his head.

"I don't know what to do." Delilah said.

"Mom, let me try something." Dolly said grabbing a red scarf and placing it over Dawkins' eyes before tying it behind his head, to make him blindfolded.

"There, let's hope this works." Dolly said before starting to move his head towards the dog food.

"Now Dawkins, try to open your mouth easy." Dolly said and Dawkins still trembling complied and took a small bite from his food, once he got it in his mouth he started to chew it very hard, as if he was eating stones while the others were looking at him with grave concern sure that he might vomit or choke himself. He when he swallowed it was as if the food was scratching his neck.

"Alright, now try again." Dolly said with her paws on his shoulder and Dawkins went back to his food and stated to take another bite and the result was the same.

"Again." The genius pup complied and took another bite and immediately after swallowing he started to cough but managed to swallow it.

"One last time and we can say it is done." Dylan said and he complied again but this time he couldn't swallow.

_cough, cough _

He threw the food back in his bowl, ready to cry and ready to collapse completely.

"It's all right sweetie, it's alright, you will eat when you can OK." Delilah said to him worried and he only leaned his head in approval, before gently kissing his forehead and prepared the medicine for him with a bowl of water, whom he took without any protests.

"Dante, DJ take him back to bed for him to rest, and after that, please convince Da Vinci to come and eat something." Delilah said and the 2 complied and helped Dawkins to the room where he will stay while in this state.

"If he doesn't get better I will get him to the hospital tomorrow. I can't believe, one of my children attacked by this criminal." Delilah said completely shaken.

"No one knew he was close or that he would attack right in our backyard." Dylan said remembering that fatidic night with dread. "again."

"In any case, watch over him, I will be at the hospital and will take some medicine for him when I return. I will also discuss the situation with Pearl regarding this." She said preparing her bag to get to work although it was the first time she wished to not have to go, she should excuse herself for at least a day or 2 in order to take care of him. Just when she was prepared to go outside the door opened for her husband to come in.

"I am home." He said with a smile on his face, but that soon vanished after he noticed the look of sadness and concern on his wife not to mention terror on Dylan and worry on Dolly.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

"Doug, that criminal was here and he attack Da Vinci and Dawkins?" Delilah said with tears in her eyes shocking the husband.

"H-how did this happen?" He asked trying to comfort her.

"The criminal lured them outside and then attacked them in the backyard. Da Vinci managed to escape unharmed but Dawkins." Her eyes were starting to water "He scared him to death and…bit him hard on his left paw and had a great loss of blood." She explained shocking him.

"And how is he?" He asked with legitimate concern both in his voice and look.

"I managed to give him a transfusion and bandage him. But he is extremely weak and shaken. Ohh what kind of monster could commit such atrocious crime on an innocent puppy." Delilah said falling in Doug's embrace.

"Can I do something for him in this case?" Doug asked looking in the watery eyes of his wife.

"Do you have the day off?" Delilah asked.

"Yes, I have the whole day off, and also tomorrow I would start at noon for staying over time."

"Could you, please, stay with him? You 2 never spent much time together; maybe it will make him feel better and get you two closer."

"Don't worry darling, I will stay with him. I promise." Doug said wish a calming voice.

"Thanks honey. I will also bring some medicine and talk to Pearl about this." She said and kissed him on his cheek before leaving the house for her work.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The vampire was outside and lured Dawkins and Da Vinci outside by making noise with this." Dolly showed him the metal bar ripped in 2 with bare paws like a stick. "He impaled it in the tree, right below the tree house and from what Da Vinci managed to tell us, Dawkins told her to go back inside the house to take a better look but then the monster came out of nowhere behind Dawkins. Da Vinci went back trying to help him, but when they were close to get inside the house he grabbed Dawkins by his feet and dragged him. Da Vinci then came to tell us what was happening and intervened. After that she tried to tell us how all began before bursting into tears."

"It's unbelievable." Doug said shocked.

"And it's not only that." Delgado came. "Da Vinci blames herself for the state Dawkins is right now, she cried all night not wanting to talk to anyone she even shouted at DJ to leave her alone. We all tried to help but she wouldn't let us."

"I will talk to her right away after I see how Dawkins is." Doug said.

"Dad I believe you should talk with her right now she is emotionally crashed by the event." Dolly said.

"We will call professor Van Hound and Doctor Seward to help us right now. Although we don't complain that mom did what was best they are the main experts in these situations." Dylan said and Doug nodded.

"Very well, call Professor Van Hound and Doctor Seward we need all the help we can get now." Doug said, the elder siblings immediately went to use worldwide woof while Doug went to check on Da Vinci who was in a corner of a room still crying.

"Da Vinci." Doug said kindly coming near her but she didn't wanted to look at him despite this he was still able to see how she was, she had cried nonstop clear by the pool of tears that was on the floor and was also tired from everything that happened since last night.

"Honey, please stop crying, this will only make things worse for you." Doug said trying to calm her and pulling her into a big hug.

"W-w-why t-t-this happened?" She asked with a weak voice still crying without control.

"I don't know, but everything that happened wasn't yours or Dawkins' doing. None of you are to blame, only this monster that lured you into his trap."

"I-It should have been m-me, n-n-not him."

"Don't say that, it wasn't your fault." Doug said now ready to shed tears himself.

"It is my fault! '_sob_' I was the one who went outside, b-because of the noise and '_sob_' he followed to get me back. '_sob_' and he jumped on him and n-n-now he '_sob_' w-w-will d-die." She said burying her face into her step-father.

"Don't say this darling, don't say this, he will survive. We will call Professor Van Hound and Doctor Seward, they alongside their friends and allies will help him and he will recover."

"He will h-h-hate me."

"He will not hate you."

"Yes he will _sob _I left him at the mercy of that m-monster when I s-s-should have helped h-him _sob_."

"Sweetie if you haven't told the others, he might have been worst, probably you as well. The fact that he is still alive is because you helped him so he has a chance. He will not hate you." Doug said and Da Vinci started to hug him back, feeling a little bit better.

"Come now let's go, did you eat something?" He asked but Da Vinci shook her head to signal no.

"Let's get you something to eat before the professor arrives." Doug said and led her to the living room where there were 2 bowls ready staying near each other to eat silently when the doorbell rang meaning probably the hunters arrived. Dylan immediately went and placed his paw on the analyzer and the hunters were right there, both wore raincoats but the professor was holding a dark blue umbrella, they also have their bags at the ready.

"Thank you for arriving soon Professor. '_hap-chu'_ Doctor." Dylan said his allergy starting to activate.

"We came as soon as possible." The professor said giving him a medical mask before both wolf-dog and grey striped cat entered in the house and the dog closed his umbrella.

"From what I heard 2 of your siblings: Dawkins and Da Vinci were lured outside, attacked by the vampire isn't it?" The professor said.

"Yes, they were lured outside it wasn't their fault. They heard noise in the backyard and they wanted to see what was going on." Dylan said.

"Hmm so he used another method of luring the prey outside, different from the last times." Seward said.

"I know and Dawkins was bitten, he is fully traumatized and despite mother's intervention and the time passing his arm hurts a lot, and he is very weak, he could barely sleep. I don't know what will happen." Dylan said worried sick.

"We will go and make a full check on him." The cat said and followed Dylan passing the living room where Doug and Da Vinci were.

"I will go and see what the Professor and Doctor will have to say. Do you want to come?" Doug asked but Da Vinci only shook her head slowly.

"I know that you blame yourself for what happened but it wasn't your fault. Look, you don't need to go near him you need to just stay around. OK?" Doug asked but the artist pup only leaned her head in approval.

"Good, come now." Doug said with a small smile leading her upstairs where from only approaching they heard Dawkins screaming and whimpering thing that made Da Vinci to want to not go in, so the father Dalmatian let her stay at the entrance while he went inside and once he saw his younger step-son he couldn't do anything but be purely concerned, he was trembling, he was keeping his eyes covered not wanting to look at anyone and backing away from everyone.

"Come now little one, we are not going to hurt you, we want to help you." The professor said trying to approach him but to no avail, he was backing away not wanting to be touched.

"How is he?" He asked concerned.

"Horrible, I can't approach him and I can't work in any ways." The professor said before turning to the others.

"Haven't any of you tried to calm him?"

"Professor we all tried." Dylan said.

"DJ tried to put him some music but he couldn't even stay to listen, we tried to bring some pictures made by Da Vinci, he couldn't even look at them, we tried an invention of his but to no avail. Deepak even attempted his guru Meow head rub and he backed away even hit his hand mindlessly." Dolly said.

"And problem is we don't even have his favorite toy anymore."Deepak said showing him a picture with a space toy.

"It was torn to shreds by Cruella when we were kidnapped." DJ said.

"Well we need to calm him and make him sit still for me to examine him more closely." The professor said.

"And using an unconventional method like tying him to the bed will cause him to turn more violent and damage him too much. So it is out of the question." Seward said.

"Maybe I can try to calm him Doctor Seward." Doug said and the cat turned to the father of the house.

"You may try, but I don't think there will be any results." Seward said with skepticism.

"I'm his father so I could handle him."

"Step-father actually, I will let you, however expect other reactions." Seward said pessimistic, he knew how this entire family was so big and he knew that Doug was actually the patience's step-father but he also appreciated how stable the family is but he expected a negative response. So letting the step-father to come near the bed where Dawkins was still staying trembling and terrified as if he was about to be experimented on. Doug started to slowly approach him with a friendly smile ready to give him a hug.

"Hey son, come here I wil-"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dawkins shouted in panic backing away from him which surprised him.

"Dawkins, it's just dad he only wants to-" Dolly came.

"L-leave...me...a-alone." Dawkins begged with heavy tears in his eyes crying, holding his injured paw, not looking at anyone.

"Just as I expected, his mental state is too damaged. He is so panicked that he perceives every new face and every new voice that wasn't around him since the attack as foreign and one of aggression. Even thou they are loved ones and people in knowing, due to been so traumatized, he sees them now with pure fear as if they want to harm him. That's the reason I didn't expected any results." Seward explained.

"But mom managed to hold him, despite him struggling." Dolly said.

"Because despite him struggling without thinking, she took him and managed to hold him long enough in her arms that his body would calm down and his mind wouldn't perceive her as an aggressor. That's what I call the magic of mother's love." The professor explained.

"In all cases despite the time that passed, he might have calm a bit. But in all cases, every single face and voice that is new to him after the attack, he will now perceive it with aggression, Reason for this, is because he is not able to recognize them." The cat explained.

"Can't there be a way to help him?" Dylan asked horrified of his brother's condition.

"He needs to try to sleep, that's the only way his mind could recover. However due to the state he is in, he wouldn't go to sleep any time soon. Although I advise that he must try to fall asleep, soon otherwise nothing could be done to repair his mind." The psychiatrist cat explained.

"But he can't fell asleep at all; he is like this ever since mom gave him a transfusion. He barely managed to sleep after been sedated and even then he couldn't sleep well." Dolly explained and both hunters looked to one another in deep though, in this case there was only one thing to be done although the Professor wasn't very keen on that, and they expect the same from another one in the room.

"In this case we have to raise the stakes." Seward said and Diesel came in panic going to the Van Hound's foot.

"You wouldn't give him a stake through his heart?" He said with puppy eyes.

"No." He said pushing him away a bit annoyed by the dirty puppy "It means we must resort to desperate measures. And I do admit that they are unconventional but they are the only things that would help him turn back to the state where he was before the attack."

"And what would that mean Professor?" Doug asked and both hunters looked at one another while the dog had to inhale, thing that obviously was hard to do in this case.

"It means that I have, to call Liana." He said with a hard voice.

"Who is Liana?" Doug asked confused.

"She is an associate of ours, who could help us; she is also a doctor like myself." The Professor said with a bit of reservation.

"You don't seem too keen on calling her, is it because of a small rivalry or something?" Doug asked confused.

"Not quite, it is something else." The wolf-dog said.

"And you will not accept of course if you know one aspect." The grey cat striped cat said.

"Why wouldn't I accept if she can help him?"

"Well dad I have to tell that I met her during Halloween first and then another time during Christmas when she was with her owner and with the professor and doctor." Dylan started, knowing his step-father wouldn't agree.

"But what might be the problem? She isn't very friendly?"

"Well she is actually very nice." Delgado said.

"And wouldn't harm anyone…..but" DJ said with a stressed voice.

"There is an aspect that must be known and you wouldn't accept." Dante said stressed face.

"And that would be?" Doug asked confused.

"Well Liana is." Dolly started with a stressed smile "also a vampire."

"WHAT!" Doug asked shocked.

"hehehe."

"NO, absolutely not. Look what this one done to him last night. I wouldn't accept another night crawler around him, especially in this state." Doug said categorically.

"I expected this reaction." Seward said.

"Dad, she might be the only one that could help him right now." Dolly said trying to convince him.

"I can't accept that. Not after one did this to him." Doug said angry.

"It was the second one actually." Dylan with his face to the ground in shame.

"Dylan, that one wasn't you." Doug said.

"He controlled my body and my actions. He was my dark side that represented my full opposite." Dylan started to shed tears "Who almost made me do to Dawkins what this one had done." He said, hitting the floor with his paw.

"_I..._..almost...did this." Dylan said pointing at his shaking brother who was covering his ears even more.

"But it wasn't you the one who wanted it." Doug said trying to calm him.

"In all cases, that kind of attitude is exactly what one would do after an evil vampire do an attack on a loved one. It is expected actually. Of course as a vampire hunter I would have my reserves, but I am first and foremost a doctor who is bonded to the Hippocratic Oath and so I have to call her. Beside she is also a doctor, and her bond to the oath is also strong. Plus it is the best day for her to come if we think it will rain the whole day." The professor said and Doug while looking at his children who were looking with great concern for their brother and turning to his struggling step-son he knew that the longer it stays, this way the worst it would get.

"Fine, call her. But prepare some garlic, holy water and crosses. We had a bad experience last night. I don't want any surprises from another." Doug said and Dante started to prepare the garlic while the doctor prepared a cross and a flask of holy water, before Van Hound opened a window to use world-wide woof on this rainy day.

"Liana, we need your help. You got another patient that needs to be calmed down so we can examine him could you come here as soon as possible? HOUU" He said and started to wait for a reply that came very quickly.

"Well Professor?" Dylan asked.

"She will arrive very fast. By the way, you must prepare earmuffs for everyone." The wolf-dog said.

"Why earmuffs?" Dolly asked.

"You will find out very soon. Dylan, Mr. Dalmatian, come with me downstairs." The professor said and they followed alongside some other pups.

"In how much time she will arrive actually?" Doug said still a bit reserved and very stressed about this.

"Faster than you would expect." The professor said before the door bell rang and Dylan placed his paw on the analyzer for the door to open only to see an alley where the rain was pouring it without stopping and no one in sight.

"Maybe the bell was broken." Deepak said a bit stressed.

"Actually old habits die hard." The professor said before a thunder stroke and out from it a female Dalmatian almost the same age as their mother with a black raincoat and a bag appeared at the door.

"Really they die hard." She said with a smirk and Deepak looked at her with a petrified look on his face.

"She always does that." The wolf-dog said unimpressed.

"Ahh, please, enter." Dylan said inviting her although they know her, it was a bit very uneasy mostly for Doug who now has to bear the thought of an actual vampire in the house.

"Glad you arrived quick Liana." The professor said.

"Did you had any doubts professor?" She asked with a playful smirk her fangs now visible and snapped her fingers for her raincoat vanish into smoke and appear on the hanger leaving only a long cape.

"No, it is just that, you know I am not quite fond of those appearances." He said.

"But I always liked them. So where is the patient?"

"Follow me." The professor said while Dylan closed the door and the pups were watching the vampire lady and some preferred to back away not wanting to experience what their brother experienced. The Dimitri Trio and Triple D were hugging each other shaking in fear remembering how it was last time with a vampire in the house. The professor led her to the room where Dawkins was and where Dante already placed enough garlic at the windows to repel any other unwanted ones.

"Ugh I see you placed a lot to repel an army I could say." She said.

"With the recent even, what could have been done." Dante said while Liana went to see the puppy that was in total panic.

"I could already tell it went through a horror." The vampire lady said.

"Can you help him?" Dylan said and Liana turned to him and also noticed Da Vinci looking fearful, she could sense the reason for her fear.

"I can, and it is possible to pull him out of this state. However do you have your earplugs ready?" She asked.

"Almost." Dylan said opening one wardrobe with lots of earplugs for when boom night is near and started to give to each pup very fast while the professor and the doctor pulled out their own.

"Still I need to know, why do we need to cover our ears?" Doug asked.

"I will have to sing him a special song, a lullaby to calm him down." She answered with a small smile.

"A song? But why would we need to wear earplugs then, if she will only sing to him a lullaby?" Dolly asked.

"For good reason." Liana said turning to the professor.

"Vampire songs are extremely hypnotic, especially the lullabies. There are songs dedicated to one individual and those for more. The ones that are dedicated for one could be used to calm one, but aside from that those songs could bring one into a trance." The Professor said.

"In the case of the songs those vampires sing for one person either for healing or other things. If there is a passerby who hears it by mistake that person gets hypnotized and is drawn to it. It literally brings him into a trance the song been so powerful that it stays for 5 weeks inside the mind of that person. This will also be the case for Dawkins. One aspect to know; those songs manage to heal one very fast from a trauma like this." Explained Seward.

"By the way Professor could you come here please?" Liana said and the wolf dog complied and whispered something.

"I see…..very well I allow you to do it." He said turning back to the others while Liana prepared a small black harp with a small bat symbol on one end

"What was about?" Dylan asked.

"In order to fully help him she must do something more during the singing, this in order for him to recover more quickly." The professor said.

"All right." Doug said before placing his earmuffs on before he turned to Liana.

"All right Liana." Seward called while he and the professor fixed their earplugs.

"You may start." The professor said while the female Dalmatian vampire turned to the puppy who only took a small peek at her, still afraid of everyone around him while she started to gracefully move her paws through the small harp to sing.

_Come to me, little one.  
Let the sleep, take you on  
Let you go of all the fear  
Let the night take you on_

_Under the bright, of the fullest moon  
Let it's shine come to you.  
Hmmmm  
Come now in and don't be shy  
Let the darkness of the night  
Cover all of your mind  
_

* * *

She started to sing and from what everyone present could tell. Dawkins was starting to relax, it was like a flow of energy was starting to envelope him. His trembling was starting to slow down and his body and mind it seems that it was starting to relax at last.

* * *

_Let the fear and the pain  
Go away into the dark  
Let the moon and the stars  
Shine and bring you joy_

_Let your mind relax  
And become, clear and strong  
Let this song  
Drive you in  
The deepest sleep.  
_

* * *

In the meantime in a corner nearby, the Dimitri Trio was watching attentively, of course they weren't able to see exactly what was happening so each started to take a closer look, Dimitri 3 started climbing on Dimitri 1.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Dimitri 1 asked annoyed.

"I want to take a closer look." Dimitri 3 said.

"Me too, but don't climb on me." Dimitri 1 replied pushing him off him.

"Hey, you are not the only ones that want to see." Dimitri 2 said and wanted to climb.

"Stop it." Dimitri 1 said and pushed his brother away before Dimitri 3 came back and Dimitri 1 pushed him back again this time into Dimitri 2 who tripped and his earmuffs fell off. His 2 brothers then turned to him, expecting revenge and for a moment it seemed like that, before his face softened and got relaxed.

"Bro are you fine?" Asked Dimitri 3 but didn't responded and noticed his earmuffs on the floor.

"Uoh-oh." They said to each other before noticing him turning more and more absentminded while Liana placed 2 fingers from her right paw on Dawkins forehead while the other on his chest keeping singing.

* * *

_May the moon and the stars  
Be your guide through the night  
Let them be, the guiding light  
Through the darkest of the nights_

_Let your mind turn it clear  
And become  
The crystal of your body and your soul  
That will guide you through  
The darkness around_

_Let it show you  
The clearest path  
Hidden in the night _

"It's done." She said snapping her fingers for him to be covered under a blanket and the professor and the doctor removed the earmuffs to look at Dawkins who was now sleeping peacefully and had his body fully relaxed.

"Perfect, I will be able to work and see how bad the wound is." The professor said turning to Liana. "Thanks Liana."

"Any time, expelling how we are seen, we are not monster." Liana said with a soft smile.

"Not all of you for sure."

"How is he?" Dylan asked removing his own earmuffs with Dolly and Doug.

"Check it yourself." Liana said showing him fully asleep. "Sleeping, like an undead."

"Or, like a little Angel." Doug said smiling that he was now relaxed, unlike the state it was before.

"Look, Liana, I am sorry that I thought that you will harm him. It is just after a bad experience like what happened. It is very." Doug started.

"Easy to judge after an event like that, I know the feeling. Thinking that the evil ones are giving us a bad reputation, but many only want to be a good part of society." Liana said.

"It's really sad to know that bad ones always try to tarnish your attempts to make something good."

"That's how things are unfortunately." The professor said lifting the bitten arm and pulled out the scissors to cut the bandage, and on the sight of the wound he became uneasy.

"Seward, tweezers and a syringe, I don't like what I see." Van Hound ordered and the cat complied immediately while the professor pulled a medical mask on his mouth.

"W-what is it Professor?" Dylan asked concerned.

"I will tell you immediately." He said and he took a sample of his blood before giving him a new bandage.

"Liana can you identify what is in here." He asked the vampire giving her the syringe and sniffed.

"I do and I believe that you also know." She said now having a serious look.

"W-what is happening?" Dylan asked concerned before hearing a weak groan and he turned to Dawkins who was opening his eyes with difficulty.

"Dawkins, how are you feeling?" Dolly asked concerned while her little step-brother tried to readjust to his surroundings.

"Oooh, as if the gravitational field of the Earth is crashing me, as if I would be on Venus." He said weakly.

"If one was there he would surely be crashed. Do you remember what happened?" Asked Dylan.

"I k-know something happened b-but when I try to access the memory. I-it is like i-it is...blocked." He said feeling the pain in his paw.

"I had to do something to your mind due to an unpleasant situation." Liana came to him smiling.

"W-what?" He asked confused.

"Dawkins I believe you know Liana, from when we meet during Christmas." Van Hound said.

"L-Liana, the vampire?" Dawkins lifted his paw to her an saw his bandaged paw.

"Ahh! K-kibbles!" He said shocked feeling pain in his body.

"Easy now Dawkins, easy, you need to rest, you went through a gruesome experience." Doug said trying to calm him when he remembered.

"I-I remember Da-Da Vinci." Dawkins started worried to the core, feeling again a surge of pain in his paw. "Argh!"

"S-son please try to rest alright, don't worry she is fine, she will come to you very soon." Doug said pressing him in the bed to make him rest and he reluctantly complied.

"Doug, Dylan, Dolly me and Liana need to speak with you 3. The ones that helped you 3 months are to make sure your brother rests." The professor ordered.

"Dante, DJ, Delgado, Deepak make sure Dawkins will not become agitated." Dolly ordered and they complied, while the other pups were glad that their brother is now safe at last while their older siblings alongside the father are with the hunter and the vampire in a corner.

"What might be the problem now professor?" Dolly asked while the wolf-dog pulled out a small vial with a substance and the professor dropped a small drop of blood that immediately made the other substance smoke for a couple of seconds.

"This is the problem. The substance in this file is used to dissolve the venom." The professor said closing the vial before placing it in the bag.

"It is unfortunate to say but this vampire didn't want to feed on your brother, he wanted to turn him into one." The professor said shocking them.

"T-turn him!" Dylan said thinking he was dreaming a nightmare, another Malek who wanted to turn his own brother now.

"And there is one thing to know, that one who tried to turn one at his age makes a gruesome crime. At his age he is too vulnerable, and if he is turned he immediately becomes something else, he nearly forgets who he was in the past. This practice only one of pure evil would do." Liana explains.

"But from what I know he has to be bitten on the neck for this to happen." Dolly said.

"True, this is how it should be for immediate effect, the neck been one of the most vulnerable part of the body. However the venom could be injected into any part of the body, but he needs to be weak in order for the transformation to happen."

"Luckily your mother gave him a transfusion immediately and this tragedy was prevented. There is one aspect to be known." Van Hound said.

"What would that be?" Doug asked more and more concerned.

"The venom itself stagnated in his arm, he will not turn, but the thing remains very grim." The professor said.

"How is that?"

"The venom will work as a bind between the attacker and the victim, he in all cases, is still in danger from him, because he could be detected. Worst of all, in 3 nights starting from tomorrow, there will be a full moon." Liana said.

"What is the problem with the full moon?" Dylan asked.

"The venom has immediate effect during full moon when one bites no matter what place on one side, and on the other in his case it could cause terrible pain throughout the body that could cause a painful death if he wouldn't rest those days till the full moon passes." Van Hound explained.

"There is nothing that could be done? Delilah will be devastated if he will see him in complete agony because of this." Doug asked, also feeling sick and worried by what Delilah would say and what Dawkins will go through.

"One way to help him is if the infected limb is amputated which in turn would cause more trouble for both him and your wife."

"Isn't there another way?" Dylan asked.

"Other ways that could work is only if the culprit willingly accepts to relinquish his domination over him or if he will be killed either by the sun or by having a stake in his heart, in both ways the venom will be eliminated from the body by sweating. Another way however will be if I will extract the venom which in turn is very painful and in his state, it is out of the question, because he could die. Something I don't intend to cause on him." Liana explained.

"All right, meaning that the only way is that in the course of a month, after this attack the vampire must be put down isn't it?" Doug asked.

"Exactly?"

"Yet, how do you know it is a he?" Dolly asked.

"In order for him to pass the night with the full moon, I had to block the memory of his attacker his face was the main one that caused his fear as well as the things he had spoken to him and the action as a whole. Although it might have given advantages in finding him, as a doctor I must try to heal the patient despite the information that he has. But from what I could tell he is not between the ones that I know about, here in London, he is a new one. The memory of course will be unlocked in 15 days, time in which he has to rest." The Professor explained.

"Is there a possibility of somehow, his memory to unlock earlier?" Dylan asked.

"Only if he sees the face of the one who attacked him, he will also sense it when he is nearby and has devious intentions he will not accept." Liana explained.

"In all cases Liana, do you think you can find any clues linked to the one that is responsible?" Van Hound asked.

"I will try my best. On one paw I must leave I don't want my owner to get worried and before the sun appears." She said with a small smile.

"I we will lead you to the door." Dylan said.

"To be much faster I will go out the window." She said before noticing the garlic "if someone will remove the garlic that is." The vampire said and heard the binding fell to the floor.

"The garlic is removed, mistress." Dimitri 2 called and they turned to him from what they saw he seemed to be in a trance.

"Dimitri 2, do you want to make a joke?" Dolly asked.

"He is not." Seward said going to him and waved his paw in front of his eyes.

"As I expected, he is completely hypnotized. He heard the lullaby." All then turned to the rest of the Dimitri Trio.

"What did we told you to not listen?" The professor asked.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Dimitri 1 answered quickly.

"We wanted only to take a closer look and his earmuffs fell off." Dimitri 3 came.

"It isn't much trouble anyways." Liana said and snapped her fingers for her raincoat to appear on her before turning to the hypnotized prankster and made him look into her red piercing eyes.

"Little one, listen to me you will remain under the influence of the lullaby for the time it will be active in your head but aside from that you will also be in a trance." She said before pulling out a small silver bell attached to a wooden handler "But, whenever you will hear this small bell, you will be out of the trance but when you will hear it the second time you will be again under the trance. Now when I count to 3 you will be out of the trance. 1….2….3 _ring, ring, ring_." She rang the bell and Dimitri 2 came out of the trance confused.

"Huh, what happened?"

"You got a lullaby in your head, that will stick with you for approximately 5 weeks." Seward said.

"Oh yeah my earmuffs got off." He said remembering the incident and somehow he felt like he had the most peaceful moment in his life when he heard it.

"Hey bro, do you feel any different now." Asked Dimitri 1.

"Why should I feel different now by listening to a simple song?" He huffed before the professor turned to Dylan and whispered something.

"Hey Dimitri 2 would you like to play Poodlewolf later?"

"Sure, why not, at what hour?" He answered calmly before turning dumbstruck "What did I just said?"

"It was the lullaby, it made you a bit calmer than usual and it could make you accept things that aren't considered that extreme." Liana explained before making a small chuckle "Would you want to read the classical literature book Count of Monte Cristo?"

"Sure when I can get it?" He asked again and all turned to him before making a shocked look "What did I just said!"

"Don't worry it will pass, whatever you are doing with your brothers will not be influenced in anyways. But I can expect in 5 weeks to develop some interests for things that are a bit more domestic." Seward said and the other 2 pranksters looked at one another dumbstruck, wondering what will their fellow comrade and triplet brother will develop.

"Oh good to know, because now I wish to go and read a good book, like Pride and Prejudice." He said before everyone looked at him with confused, looks even Dawkins, since when did one of the Dimitris want to read.

"Yo, it's really weird you know, when you say those things." Dimitri 3 said.

"Since we, haven't heard you saying this and also we never did that. Those 5 weeks will be weird." Dimitri 1 followed.

"Bros, I need your help to get rid of this lullaby in my head. Pinch me when I snap." He said panicked.

"On it." They said in unison.

"You know it will actually be nice." Destiny came.

"To have one trouble maker who goes on a lesser mode." Dallas added.

"Maybe we can have tea one time in this period." Déjà vu said with a smile.

"Sure, but with no sugar. Auch!" Dimitri 1 pinched him to come back to sense. "Thanks."

"In any case I will have to leave. Send me a message if he will get better in the future days." Liana said preparing to leave.

"We will, thanks again Liana." Dylan said.

"And by the way use a small bell when he does something." She whispered with a small smile.

"No problem." Dylan said with a smirk and with a thunder, she vanished.

"Never liked when she does that." The professor said while closing the window before moving in the hall.

"So what should we do to help him professor?" Doug asked.

"First and foremost he must escape the night with the full moon that is in 3 days starting from today." The professor said pulling out a syringe "Injecting him with this anesthetic in the arm, before going to sleep in that night. It will help him ease the pain that will come out. But in all cases he must rest till we manage to get the culprit." Explained the professor giving the syringe to Doug.

"Can you provide him a bit more protection still?"

"But to not include garlic." Destiny came to the professor.

"We are sick of it." Dallas followed.

"I believe we have a supply for a whole year." Déjà vu finished.

"I know what he needs." The wolf-dog said and pulled out a rosary with a large cross.

"This will do, he must have it at all times also contains incense and holy water."

"Aside from that is there a possibility of any stranger to come here?" Seward asked.

"Well mom said about a new work colleague whom might come to visit one day. And there are also our friends." Dolly said.

"Hmm, people whom you are acquainted with for a long time is no problem, however when it comes to new people like this new work colleague of your mother, they must be seen with suspicion. In any case if Dawkins is feeling very sick out of sudden, be certain that it means his aggressor is near. Because of his venom only by thinking something bad the aggressor could torture him at will." He explained.

"At will?" Dylan asked concerned.

"Yes, however it might be possible he might not know about the fact he has some boding with him and it is better for him to remain ignorant. And also any stranger that isn't acquainted and is known by the whole family he must not enter this house under any circumstances, till the full moon passes otherwise he is easy prey. But in other case, let's hope that within a month we will manage to put this fiend down." The Professor said.

"Let's hope that as well." Doug said before noticing a certain puppy in a corner listening to them.

"Da Vinci? Sweetie what are you doing there?" Doug asked going to her but didn't said a word, she didn't even looked at them, and she just shed some tears while DJ, Dante and Delgado came as well.

"Did you listen to us?" He asked and she just leaned her head but not looking at them.

"Da Vinci everything will be fine, Dawkins will be alright, for the moment he just needs to rest." Dolly said trying to approach her.

"It wouldn't be enough." She growled.

"Listen, all of us will do our best to save him, he will be alright." Dylan said trying to approach her.

"She needs to either talk with her brother, or might need a full psychiatric workup." Seward said.

"Dimitri 2 thinks he needs a psychiatric workup too." Dante said.

"Trying other stuff besides pranks wouldn't do any harm to him." Dylan commented.

"I saw him." Da Vinci said and all turned to her before she started to cry.

"When we were at his mercy, he always maintained a sickening smirk and when I was at his mercy, he kept his smile while I was struggling, enjoying the moment." She started with a trembling voice that was turning to anger "And when he got Dawkins or me he just laugh, for him it was just a game while for us we were at his mercy _sob_ and he was enjoying it."

"Da Vinci we know that it was horrible and surely you are also affected by." Dylan said.

"I want him dead." She started.

"What?"

"I WANT HIM DEAD!" She shouted with full anger, echoing through the house for all the pups to hear her and come to her, shocked "If he comes around again I will be waiting for him…..and when I know who the demon is I WILL KILL HIM!" She said.

"Da Vinci you…" Dylan started but Van Hound stopped him.

"Let her, she needs to calm down she is still emotionally damaged by what happened. '_Sight_' maybe it could have been a good idea for her to listen to the lullaby as well."

"Sorry it is just; Da Vinci never had a desire for revenge." Dylan said.

"It is in a sense normal for this to happen after such a horror, despite the fact that the loved one is still alive and wasn't turned." The wolf-dog said.

"Dolly get her to Dawkins to sort things out I will come shortly." Doug said.

"Right away." Dolly said and gave her a paw to indicate to come and she reluctantly accepted and led her to the room where Dawkins was trying to rest.

"Like I said any newcomer must be seen with suspicion. Me and Seward will investigate the identity of this new creature of the night that came recently." Van Hound said.

"But how many are there in London besides Liana?" Doug asked.

"You want an estimate, 8 from what we know, with Liana 9 however there are probably more. All of them are trying to be useful for society and keep a balance." The wolf-dog said moving to take his raincoat and umbrella.

"That with the exclusion of the unwelcomed, like this good for nothing." Seward said.

"It's amazing that they never did something bad to others." Doug said.

"There is one who has a questionable way of getting his regular plasma, he goes to different bars and clubs at night and dances with ladies that are drunk. When he bites them he relishes an aphrodisiac to get the quantity he needs before letting them on a table. Since they were intoxicated they don't remember anything. He is catalogued as a playboy, not dangerous, but questionable." He explains adjusting his raincoat.

"At least he didn't harm them."

"An accident still could happen. And remember your step-son must have the rosary on him at any time, when he sleeps and when he goes outside, there is no excuse to not wear it."

"We will make sure of that."

"Perfect." Said the cat before opening the door, the rain almost stopped but it was still pouring down to his annoyance. The wolf-dog opened the umbrella and went outside the house.

"Keep us informed of his illness at any time." The professor said to them and left while Dylan closed the door sighting.

"Did something happen, Dylan?" Doug asked.

"Things are returning like a boomerang. 3 months ago I got this malady…..and almost…..." Dylan said not wanting to continue the sentence.

"I can tell it was a horrible experience and this thing makes you remember." Doug said.

"Not all of them are evil, but I never wanted that. When I see Dawkins' state I see me as the culprit, because 3 months ago I was about to do it. And now there is another one who did it again, and Dawkins, was nearly turned into, an un-dead freak." He said starting to shed tears hitting the floor with his fist before feeling his step-father's paw on his shoulders.

"It's not up to us son and it's not your fault. No one is to blame, us or the hunters, Liana or the vampires that are on the side of good. The only ones to blame are the evil ones who would do evil like Cruella de Vile, Malek and this one." Doug explained calming Dylan down and smile.

"Come now; let's go to your brother, he right now needs his family more than anything." They both went upstairs to the room where Dawkins was resting and they both went to him with a smile.

"Hey, Dawkins how are you feeling?" Dylan asked.

"Better, for now, b-but I still feel very weak, I-I don't even know what I even did since last night after the attack. I believe I was worst then I am now isn't it?"

"Much worse than you would ever expect, or remember. But it's better this way." Dolly said with a soft smile placing her paw on his forehead, that show signs of fever, before bringing Da Vinci who still wasn't able to look at him, she was too ashamed.

"Come on Da Vinci, say something."

"D-Dawkins '_sob'_ I am sorry '_sob'_ for everything that happened. I shouldn't have gone outside because of the noise. '_Sob'_ I-I'm sorry." She said with tears in her eyes, leaning her head on the blanket, Dawkins softly placed his paw on her head before she turned to him still with watery eyes.

"Da Vinci, i-it wasn't your fault at all. None of us knew it was a trap I have no resentments towards you. W-why should I have, since we helped each other to overcome this, and escape the clutches of that monster, and if you haven't gone to call for help, I might not be even here. Thank you sister." He said with a weak smile and she immediately lunged at him to put her paws around him in a warm embrace, followed by Dylan, Dolly, Doug and the rest, all forming a family group hug.


	8. Chapter 8 Planning Ahead

_Chapter 8 Planning ahead_

After listening to Liana's lullaby Dawkins, as a mental state, was brought back to how it was before the attack. Despite all that he was still very weak and wasn't able to move around unaided. And the fact that he hadn't slept for most of the night due to the shock and trauma, he only after only a few minute of talking with his family after the group hug he immediately had fallen asleep. During which time the pups had done their usual stuff while Da Vinci, Dante, Deepak and DJ were tasked to watch over him, during which time they had done their usual stuff in the room where he was staying. They didn't have much to do since Dawkins was only sleeping, not able to wake up till dinner came. When Delilah arrived home she was glad to see that his middle child was sleeping peacefully after the previous night when he wasn't able to, due to the shock and also could eat something without feeling too sick.

"Sweetie is your paw still hurting?" Delilah asked in a sweet calm tone.

"A bit, yes, and I am still weak, but I shall try to recover." He said taking small bites from his bowl, eating slowly.

"Don't worry I shall give you the medicine after you manage to eat something more." Delilah said with a soft smile, while Dawkins was still taking small weak bites.

"So mom, have you managed to talk with Pearl about this?" Dolly asked.

"I did, she told me that there will be on patrol around Camden as well for a time. Plus one of her colleagues also proposed that if the criminal isn't caught soon there might be a possibility of introducing curfews when it is dark outside in certain zones for animals." She said.

"It's better this way especially with what Dawkins went through." Doug said.

"By the way Doug I hope that you managed to have some good time with Dawkins?"

"I wish that to have been possible…..a lot more." Dawkins said with a weak voice and Delilah turned to him.

"I tried to stay with him but he was too tired and weak due to sleep deprivation and had fallen asleep. It wasn't his fault but because of his condition he needed to rest." Doug explained, and of course why should he complain especially that the worst is yet to come in 3 nights and Dawkins had to rest till then, plus he had the syringe at the ready to make the pain bearable to pass the night.

"How unfortunate, but at least he is all right now."

"It's amazing what one can do with a calming song." DJ said with a small smile, in a sense he would have really liked to hear how the supernatural lullaby was.

"By the way darling how was your work and hope this new colleague is still, alive."

"Of course, but I had to postpone his visit especially with Dawkins in this state."

"But when did you invite him to come over?" Doug asked taking a bite.

"He wished to have been able to come in 3 days time." She said and Doug, Dylan and Dolly nearly chocked. "But I postponed this especially with the recent event."

"Indeed, how unfortunate for him."

"However he said that if it will be necessary, I could bring Dawkins to the hospital or bring him here to check." She said before Dylan and Dolly looked at one another remembering what Van Hound told them.

"Ahh, mom you know maybe it will not be necessary since you are already a professional. You surely will help Dawkins a lot." Dolly said smiling.

"Maybe but no one says that a bit more help isn't required." She said.

"You know honey; I have a friend that is also a doctor, whom I metnot too long ago." Doug said.

"You mean a wolf-dog German Sheppard; I met him when I was going to work the day before the attack."

"Yeah him, he is also a doctor and a good one, also like you. When I saw how Dawkins was I called him yesterday, of course I knew that you helped him but I thought that I might have need of more help and he arrived with a colleague of his." He said with a stressed smile.

"Oh darling if he managed to help him I have nothing against it. Yet I didn't saw him around at the hospital where I work."

"Well he works at another hospital. But I believed that doctors, like fire fighters try to cooperate with one another despite their work at different hospitals."

"Indeed." Delilah said before turning to Dawkins who had finished at last, after literally everyone else. "Come on now darling, let's give you the medicine."

"Coming." He said while he was helped by his mother to the kitchen to fill a bowl of water to swallow the medicine.

"Dylan, where did you put the syringe the professor gave us?" Doug asked.

"In the medical kit that is near Dawkins' bed, when full moon comes we will administer it." Dylan said.

"Problem will be, you-know-who coming around; vampires have the ability of controlling and influencing someone by using hypnosis, plus nightmares with its shadow." Dante said.

"Someone must be around him to prevent that, and we must seal the windows." Dolly said. A bit later when everyone was about to go to sleep Doug alongside Dylan were now leading Dawkins to where he will be staying in this time. It was in essence the same room Dylan stayed when it was the problem with his condition. Dawkins was of course, trying stubbornly to move on his own feet but to almost no avail, he was tripping along the way. Main problem was that he was sometimes loosing balance due to his injured paw and because of the sickness.

"This will be the worst time of my life." Dawkins complained.

"I know, but in this state you must rest, don't force yourself without purpose." Dylan said holding him and helped him in the bed.

"You say that because the worst is yet to come, due to a foreign substance that is stuck in me, whose source is very questionable." Dawkins said leaning on his bed covering himself with 2 layers of blankets.

"Where did you know about that?" Dylan asked shocked wondering how he knows about it.

"You know that Diesel is a tongue slipper. When I woke up, from what I should call, a coma. He asked if the venom bothers me." Dawkins said.

"I should have told Diesel to not mention this." Dylan said to himself, why he always forgets about that, he doesn't know.

"In any case I know the situation is bad and that when full moon comes it will be a long hard night to bear." Dawkins said while he inhaled. "Main question is, if I will come out of it and if I will resist whatever might come then."

"Don't worry son, we will do whatever needs to be done to help you." Doug said kindly placing the rosary around his neck.

"Doug, I am sorry that we haven't managed to spend time today because of…..you know." Dawkins said not daring to look at him in shame.

"It is not your fault at all; you have to rest those days. And we must make sure that you will be alright." Doug said placing his paw around him.

"Maybe, but I really hope the professor and Liana will find the one who did this to me." He said "_sight_' aside from that I don't know what else happened, and I don't even know what happened before seeing the Professor and Liana. And I don't know how but there is a moment where I feel oddly relaxed when I remembered when Liana was around, thinking of that moment. I guess this is due to her doing something with her 'special abilities'."

"We will tell you maybe after the night with the full moon, but till then, just try to rest. Oh and Da Vinci offered herself to be with you while you rest those nights." Dylan said.

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone, it isn't necessary." Dawkins said.

"She insists on that, she still believes that she is responsible for everything." Doug said.

"But she is not. When that….'thing' attacked. I can't even remember who and what it was and I can't access how he looked like, but surely was a creature of the night. Didn't took in consideration who was attacking, she could have also ended up like me if I haven't intervened probably worst." He said weakly.

"And you did the right thing you had to do." Doug said hugging him "But for now, don't think about that event ok, just try rest." Doug said and placed Dawkins softly on the pillow, with him accepting the situation with reluctance, been ready to sleep, while the 2 went outside the room.

"It will be a long month ahead." Dylan said feeling already tired looking thoughtfully to the ground.

"I know that Dylan, however we must now try our best to help Dawkins in every way we can." Doug said.

"Wonder if my evil self will start to bother me now in my sleep again. After this…..living nightmare. I don't want another to experience what I have went through." He said before feeling Doug's paws on his shoulders.

"Don't give him satisfaction son. It will be alright, we will save Dawkins. I know how it was, but I guess for you it was the most horrible." Doug asked.

"I lived in terror of been discovered and been catalogued a monster, and a danger. I was afraid of losing control and attacking at random everyone that I care about. I can't let this happen again." Dylan said clenching his fists, "Not again." He now, in his mind also is swearing revenge on the one who did this to his brother and sidekick.

"Let's not let anger cloud our judgment. Let's only hope that the one who did this will get what he deserves." Doug said placing his paws on his step-son's shoulders to calm him down although; he does recognize that he wished whoever did this to have his just desert which will include 1000 bulbs of garlic.

"Dylan, Doug." They turned to see Delilah with a concerned look "Is everything all right?"

"Yes mom…..it's just that….." Dylan started.

"I know that you are worried about Dawkins and I simply can't imagine that this would happen. In a way I should have been more careful with this criminal." Delilah said looking to the ground in shame.

"Honey, it's not your fault for what happened to Dawkins, none of us knew that the criminal would be around." Doug said giving her a soft embrace.

"Maybe, but I still can't believe it happened, i-it is like."

"What is important is the fact that he is alive, he will be alright darling." Doug said.

"I wish to stay with him; he went through a gruesome experience."

"There is no problem plus Da Vinci will stay with him."

"DJ and Dante also want to be around to help him out. They insisted although I believe he doesn't want to be seen as helpless." She said.

"It's better this way. I know they will do a good job, all of them helped me as well when it was, my case." Dylan said remembering with dread however how things were. Unlike Dawkins he was fully turned and he was more afraid of what could the others say and what would happen if he lost control. Everything happened but he still couldn't forget that.

"I will go to him now. Hopefully whoever did this will pay." Delilah said and entered where her middle child was while Dylan and Doug remained where they were while Dylan looked to the ground.

"Why I can't tell her the truth?" Dylan asked himself.

"Dylan, you will tell her when you feel you can." He said trying to comfort him "But at the moment, let's try to help Dawkins alright."

"Alright, but what can we do? How would she react if I tell her that a creature of the night did this to him? She will not even believe me." Dylan said in frustration.

"Don't worry, we will tell her when the best moment arises, everything will be figured out. OK." Doug said and he leaned his head in approval.

"Alright." Dylan said.

* * *

_In the meantime_

"Hey sweetie." Delilah said with a smile to Dawkins who was smiling at her.

"Mom."

"I want to stay with you for a time, before you fell asleep." She said.

"It isn't necessary, really." Dawkins said while Delilah took him in her arms.

"Don't deny what I tell you as a mother and a doctor. Oh, how could this thing happen?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"It wasn't the intent of either me or Da Vinci. We didn't know it was outside." He said.

"Don't think about this now." She said with a smile before noticing the rosary at his neck, it was odd for her since Dawkins wasn't that much a spiritual puppy.

"Where did you get the rosary?"

"The doctor whom Doug called gave it to me as a present. He believes it will help."

"He believes that. From what I know you were never with spirituality." Delilah said.

"That doesn't mean things couldn't change due to what happened."

"Maybe, I just hope that everything will be alright with you." She said kissing him on the forehead before Da Vinci, DJ and Dante entered inside.

"I will be alright mom, I promise." Dawkins said with a smile.

"We will take care of him mom." Da Vinci said.

"I really appreciate that you want to take care of him especially in this state."

"It's not the first time we do it actually." DJ said remembering how it was to take care of Dylan despite this been slightly different.

"Plus we have to, otherwise something worst could come out, if we don't." Dante said while Delilah smiled at her children.

"I really am proud of you all." She said before turning to Dawkins.

"I will do everything necessary for you to recover sweetie, I promise." She said smiling and he returned the smile.

"OK, mom." He said before his mother gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Rest for now, good nigh Dawkins." She said before giving a kiss to everyone in the room and leaving with a smile for her children.

"Really wonder if we should tell her about what attacked me? And the fact that things wouldn't go easy." Dawkins said.

"It's useless to tell her today, it's way too soon." Dante said.

"Plus it is also possible to not believe in what we will tell her on one side, and on the other Dante is right, it is way too soon to tell her today." DJ said.

"It will really be a long month." Dawkins said.

"I hope Professor Van Hound and Doctor Seward will stake the one who did this to you." Da Vinci said still angry as to what happened.

"Da Vinci, please there is no need for you to want revenge. Especially that nothing that happened was your fault." Dawkins said looking at her with concern.

"It doesn't mean that the one who did this to you and to others, should stay around for who knows how long. He will eventually regret what he had done, really wonder how long did he lived on this world."

"The only thing I regret will be the fact that I can't go around unaided because of him. I really don't want to stay and do nothing all day long." He said.

"None of us actually wants that bro." DJ said.

"I really don't know how will be when the full moon comes."

"I know what will be the first thing to do till then, seal all the windows so the vampire wouldn't use his powers on you or on us." Dante said covering the windows with the curtains.

"Dante I can tell those kinds of things now represent your happy place and time." Dawkins commented in a calculated manner, knowing what the Goth likes and this is one of them.

"I admit, it is my moment of glory and happiness. But not when one of us is laid down with the venom of the creatures of the night." He said in a gloomy tone.

"I hate the supernatural. I can't believe it exists, and why do I have to be dragged into it." Dawkins commented.

"And to think the worst is only yet to come." DJ said.

"Oh Kibbles." Dawkins said with a weak voice placing his head on the pillow ready or better to say trying to sleep again after drifting into a coma the other day.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

On an abandoned house a dark canine figure was standing looking in the horizon enjoying the peaceful night, however he on the inside wasn't too happy for how things had turned out the previous night, because now he was forced to stay low for a time since both the police and the hunters will try to find him.

"Huh, a small miscalculation on my strategy I did the previous night." He said to himself before giving an evil smile "But it doesn't matter, nothing will trample my plans." He then moved his view to a trapdoor on the rooftop that was opening and outside came 2 she dogs vampire Dalmatians, those were however only servants for him, they are not equal to him, they are only slaves to him not what he desires now.

"Have you summoned us?" They asked going near him.

"Yes my dears."

"We heard about the problem, it is very disappointing that we weren't able to have a wonderful son." They said.

"You don't need to worry but for the moment I shall lay low, you on the other hand will have free paw to go and have fun. While I will adopt a more domestic stance in all cases I shall have my will." He said while his eyes turned reptilian with an evil smile.


	9. Chapter 9 Unpleasant Times part I

_Chapter 9 Unpleasant Times part I_

The next days at the Dalmatian Street things came back to a relative normal situation, but for Dawkins things were totally frustrating, due to the attack and the condition he is now nearly always confined to bed and couldn't move without helping himself on the stairs or the wall, his body was feeble, weak and sickly. He was always finishing his food after everyone else, not to mention the fact that he also couldn't work on other inventions, so he confined himself by making blueprints and sketches. However that fact that he couldn't work on them was turning him depressed, because when Cruella destroyed his Princess Positron toy, he confined only to his work but this attack took away his favorite activity turning him depressed beyond measure. His state made him to have difficulty working on fixing his inventions and other stuff around the house, thing that was frustrating him more, like at present with the scratching machine barely managing to turn the screws.

"Urgh, urgh come on, this is simple!" Dawkins commented to himself barely turning the screw before dropping the screwdriver out of weakness in his body.

"Darn it, how much do I have to bear this condition?!" He commented not knowing that Dylan and Dolly were around and tears were starting to form in his eyes "Cursed creature of the night." He commented sobbing while Dolly went near him.

"Why do I have to bear this?"

"Dawkins we know you hate this but please you don't need to force yourself." Dolly said.

"And do WHAT then?!" He slammed the fist of his injured arm on the floor "Stay idle all day?! Confined to bed all day?! I feel totally useless '_sob_', I am useless '_sob_'." Dawkins said.

"Dawkins you are not useless." Dylan said.

"Really, do you remember what happened when I went on strike and how things went around the house?!"

"Well now we do admit it was our fault for overworking you and not having time for your own stuff." Dylan said now been sorry for what he did then.

"This is also another problem; I am not able to do my stuff anymore because of this. I can barely use any tools or work on my own projects now; I became nothing more than dead weight." Dawkins commented looking to the ground bursting to tears while Dolly went near him to hug him.

"Dawkins, you are not dead weight."

"Professor Van Hound will try his best to put him down." Dylan said.

"This one isn't like Malek, '_sob_' unlike him, this one is a calculated killer and a renegade whom the vampires surely would want him staked or turned to ash but unlike the previous situation this one been calculated we don't know what to expect, and you are no more a vampire Dylan. So it will not be over soon at all." Commented Dawkins.

"We know, how much I wished there was a way for this to be over quicker." Dylan said in shame.

"There isn't much to do now, for the moment let's just try to make sure that you manage to get over this night with the full moon." Dolly said leading him to the room where he was supposed to stay in bed.

"I don't want even to imagine what would happen plus I don't want to stay in all time." Dawkins said with dread.

"We know that we know." Dolly said before hearing a worldwide woof call from Van Hound, Dylan immediately went to the window to hear what was about.

"Yes Professor, what is it?" Dylan asked before another message came.

"You will come today to check on Dawkins?" He asked before hearing another message "There might be another way for him to pass the night? That's wonderful, in how much time will you arrive?...OK got it." Dylan closed the window after he finished.

"It was the professor; he said he will arrive in 15 minutes to try to do something for you to pass the night."

"What actually?" Dawkins asked.

"Well he thought of a theory, since the vampire virus or venom only stagnated in your arm he thought that maybe he could try to get it out after you would rest for a those days. And since the full moon is only hours away he could try it, aside from applying the injection." Explained Dylan while they lead Dawkins in the room where he was suppose to rest during which time the wolf-dog German Sheppard arrived.

"I don't have much time so I will try to do this quick, good thing that the head of the hospital where both Han and I work is also a hunter. And also the Hospital is on the road here not too far away." Van Hound said preparing his medical bag.

"Professor do you think that this will work?" Dylan asked worried.

"In theory it does, I just hope it will work also in practice."

"I was wondering why didn't Liana suck the venom out after she sang him the lullaby?" Dolly asked.

"For a number of good reasons I assure you. The first one he was too weak and still too much traumatized, if she would have tried to bite him to get the venom out the effect of the lullaby would have been for nothing, he would have remember the trauma. Beyond that when he was bitten Liana told me he lost a significant quantity of blood, making him very weak, while in that state he was nearly turned because of the weak immune system, that been the reason the transfusion saved him. And another reason why she didn't want to bite him was because the weakness he had at that moment could have been life ending if she would have resorted to this extreme measure." Van Hound explained before pulling a special siring for taking blood.

"Heh, good points there."

"Dylan, remove the bandage and hold his paw tight, Dolly stay near him and cover his eyes, make him not look." Van Hound ordered and the 2 did just what the Professor ordered. Dylan immediately removed the bandage to Dawkins' wound while Dolly took a red binding to cover his eyes.

"And let me guess, I have to brace myself." Dawkins said.

"Exactly, keep still." Van Hound said while the pups clenched his teeth before the professor stung him with the needle, and he started to feel the pain, the bite making it more painful, for the poor pup it was very painful and would have moved his paw away but it was hold in place by Dylan. For the pup the pain was like taking ages before feeling the needle been removed.

"There, finished." Van Hound said taking the siring away and took out a special ointment to put on the pup's arm before bandaging him back with a new bandage.

"There this should do the trick, where did you put the anesthetic I gave you?" Asked Van Hound before Dante pulled out a cooler.

"Right here professor." He called opening the cooler for him to see.

"Perfect, before you go to sleep, make sure the windows are covered and that you administer the anesthetic in his arm. It crashes my heart that a pup has to suffer because of a Nosferatu."

"We do the same professor?" Dylan said.

"Yet, did this worked?" Dolly asked.

"It did." The wolf dog said showing the syringe whose compartment contain a red liquid with something like a dark purple substance in it. "This dark purple substance is the venom; in its purest form it would usually be transparent however in contact with a victim's blood it turns dark purple. I had tested it, problem is however that the blood should turn very fast, but because it wasn't the case for him. Been saved on time it stagnated, which brings more problems between them are the things I told you and your father." He explained.

"We know that professor, yet do you think this method will help him?" Dylan asked.

"For the moment it will make the night a bit more bearable for him, however this is only part of the venom, it is too risky taking all of it in those circumstances especially if the full moon comes tonight. I might be able to do this only after." The professor explained.

"I guess it will not end too soon." Dylan said with concern.

"I am trying my best; however things get complicated more and more. The strings are starting to be more difficult." The professor explained.

"Professor, maybe we can help you in a way or the other." Dylan said.

"You can help if you stay safe besides been a hunter I am also a doctor and my primary concern is for you all to stay safe and try to save the patient. However if you manage to find any leads in anyways possible I will accept your help without any hesitation. But for now we must make sure Dawkins will pass the night despite everything." The professor explained.

"Oh, Kibbles I really hate this situation." Dawkins commented.

"Who would like something like this in any case? No one." Van Hound said packing his bag.

"Still professor did you managed to find anymore leads to this one's whereabouts. From what we heard there had been 2 new attacks." Dolly said.

"I know and the victims survived, I took care of them personally. But there weren't only attacks, just before arriving here I heard some old dog ladies talking about puppies disappearing recently at the outskirt of Camden and on the nearby street for 2 days." The professor said shocking everyone.

"Pups disappearing we can't go outside then." Dylan said worried.

"Bro there is surely an explanation." Dolly said.

"It is, if you think that this happens only during in the evening when the sun settles then you can guess who might be." Said the professor.

"Do you think it is the vampire that attacked me?" Dawkins asked.

"It's either him or his helper. In any case me and Seward must find its hiding spot, from the accounts of the 2 beagle pups that were found, of course with bite marks on their necks they tell of she-dog who sang a song to lure them. This been one aspect why I told you to have earplugs, it surely was a lullaby." He explained.

"Next time I will really keep my earplugs on." Dmitri 2 murmured.

"Did the 2 beagle pups managed to say anything?" Dylan asked.

"No their minds were too blurry to say much, they didn't managed to give many details except for the fact that she sang a very beautiful song and that lady drove them to a place with big gates at the entrance. I believe it is a place where you go outside to walk peacefully or a place where one is laid to rest forever." Van Hound said not wanting to say Park knowing what will come if he does with 96 active pups or cemetery.

"Meaning it could be either a park or a cemetery." Dolly said.

"Exactly I shall inspect both places; maybe it could give a lead hopefully. In any case Dawkins shouldn't bare a second night with a full moon after this one that will come." Said the professor.

"Don't worry professor we know what must be done." DJ said.

"Perfect, by the way, Seward and I would want to know. How is Da Vinci? Did she manage to calm herself?"

"Well in those days a bit, but she, in a sense, started to make drawings with gothic and darker theme."

"She probably still wants a payback for what happened to Dawkins."

"We tried to get her out of it and make her let go of this thought." Deepak said.

"But weren't too much available, guess that after nearly having our brother been the next meal of an evil one, could turn one into a period of darkness." Delgado said.

"That's not even the worst part actually. There is something much more to be known, something that isn't too often but is an occasion in the vampire hunter community."

"What that could be?" Dolly asked.

"Well you saw yourselves that the vampire community is divided between the good ones, who try to keep a balance and be a good part of society and the bad ones who do harm. Well it is the same for the vampire hunters. In our case there are the moderates who sometimes collaborate and accept the help from creatures of the night like Liana, Tiberius, doctor Veins and countess Karasi. Members from the moderates are usually people who were raised in a family of vampire hunters or joined out of interest to make research, thinking this as a fascinating but scary subject. But aside from the moderate hunters there are also the radical and the fanatical who believe that they should hunter every kind of vampire no matter if they are good or evil, one reason for their radicalism is because a loved one or a person close to him or her. A family member or a friend fell victim to an evil one, their main desire now been set on vengeance and view that all vampires are evil, not taking into account that some were victims who would actually wish to get cured from the virus or the curse, it is either that or they do it for glory, some putting their lives in danger for nothing." The professor explained.

"P-professor you don't suggest that Da Vinci could try this endeavor?" Dylan asked now worried of how their little sister could turn out if this one isn't caught soon.

"I am telling this only as a possibility, in all cases Dawkins must be cured within the course of this month before the next full moon comes. In all cases Seward and I believe that Da Vinci should not turn from a cheerful artist, who tries to see the best in the world into someone the total opposite of it. Besides, what is the best of living life if you only see the dark side of it and the gloom of it and make other people see only it, and I am not referring to Dante, his ideas are not even that problematic."

"Professor please why shouldn't it be?" Destiny asked unimpressed.

"We really don't like when he goes around telling about doomsday coming soon." Dallas came.

"Which happens nearly every day." Déjà Vu finished.

"I am on their side in this matter professor." Dawkins commented, not too often he admitted the 3 divas say something based on fact.

"Really? Try to compare his ideas of doomsday that should happen to all and is generally imagining unrealistic ways, to one who is only thinking about his own death every day in realistic ways." The wolf-dog German Sheppard commented, tracking the attention of everyone in the room, while packing his medical bag.

"I once knew some dog that went through a bad experience in his life, and he was writing poems only of ways on how to end it, thinking only on the darkness in the afterworld. Eventually he went so obsessed with it and found him one day drowned in the Thames River. This happening after he wasted himself the previous night by drowning himself in large quantities of strong drinks, only for this purpose. This happening, when Seward and I wanted take him to a mental asylum. For us adults, taking a small glass of wine to celebrate something special are one thing but wasting yourself for a purpose like this is pure sickness."

"You know even I agree on this fact and it seems I am not that crazy to be sent to an asylum." Dante appeared between them.

"Well now I can't argue with that." Dylan said.

"In any case I have to leave." He said fixing his medical bag on his back "Dylan, Dolly, you two and Doug should administer the anesthetic before going to sleep after covering the windows and making sure no one outside the family will enter. Remember it must be administered where the bite mark is, and as standard medical procedure makes sure you change the bandage afterwards."

"We will do it professor."

"By the way Dylan, did your dark self bothered you?"

"Amazingly no, I though of course that he will try it after Dawkins was attacked. I wonder why."

"He only bid his time, so he could bother you surely tonight, he will not take over your body but he will try to make you feel bad while you sleep." The professor said making Dylan uncomfortable.

"But there is a way to solve this."

"And that could be what?"

"Nothing more simple." He said with a smirk turning to the step-sister "Dolly if he starts to move violently in his sleep, throw a bucket of icy water in his head or put it in the water to wake him up."

"Oh, my pleasure." Dolly said with an evil smile, licking the plan from the very beginning, while Dylan, not so much.

"By the way, after this, see how your brother is coping with everything. He could show signs of fever or pain in the body. So make sure he doesn't go out of his bed. But most of all he must not stay in the moonlight, not even for a bit, the light must especially not touch the wound."

"Ahh, we understand that, but professor why is the moonlight so problematic? I meant it isn't a werewolf bite." Delgado said.

"It might not be a werewolf mark; however a fresh vampire virus in a victim that stagnated is a problem. Because the moonlight could enhance the virus causing fever and pain in the body so he wouldn't be able to sleep and would exhaust himself and the immune system. It doesn't necessarily cause death but it could cause one to not sleep all night because of the pain in the body and it's not a pleasant site during or after word. So, no moonlight must fall on the wound." The professor explained.

"Understood we will do whatever is necessary professor." Dylan said.

"Good, tell your brother to be strong. He will need all the strength he has for this night and to gain as much as possible after this." The professor said before been lead to the door. Evening came without much trouble, in all cases the day passed without much trouble with the exception of Dawkins struggling to repair some inventions with Dylan's help, whom he had to direct on what to do at least this to be a small delight for injured pup. That however will soon end because the night already arrived.

"I am glad you no more have fever and are able to move without too great difficulty, unlike the previous days." Delilah said kindly checking his temperature.

"For the moment I guess." She said swallowing his food.

"I am wondering if I should take you to the hospital."

"Maybe we could, but not tonight, he wanted to do some chores but in his state he barely managed." Dylan said.

"Darling you don't need to force yourself on anything." Delilah said.

"But I hate staying idle and do nothing all day."

"Maybe but in this state you must rest, both you and Da Vinci went through a hard experience some days ago." Delilah said giving him a bowl with water with medicine.

"I am glad she didn't end up like I did." He said looking at her, but she didn't want to look at him out of shame while taking the medicine.

"Maybe I should call a colleague of mine to check on you as well." Delilah said.

"Maybe you can invite your new colleague to check him in 3 days." Doug said.

"Maybe I could from what I can tell he really got a magic touch with puppies. Just today 2 beagle pups were brought in, the poor things were found early in this morning. Looking very pale, both of them had a wound on their necks. Their eyes were very blurry and had a great blood loss, but he managed to calm them down. It's too bad he doesn't have pups of his own yet."

"How unfortunate." Doug said before Dylan remembered something the professor said earlier about the missing pups.

"By the way mom was there any information on where the 2 pups were found?"

"Well as it happened they were found near a cemetery, both of them looked as if they were ghosts." Delilah said before the elder step siblings looked at one another.

"Ahh, who found them?" Dolly asked.

"A German Sheppard was nearby and found them; he was also a doctor but worked at another hospital. He told the ambulance dog that they needed a transfusion." She said the pups know it was surely the professor.

"Are they alright now?" Dawkins asked while taking the medicine.

"I checked before leaving and they turned better, tomorrow they will go home."

"Wonderful. But I wonder if the criminal was behind it." Doug commented.

"It might be possible. I wonder however if they will also turn bad like Dawkins." Delilah asked with worry looking at her middle child.

"I really hope not." Dawkins commented drinking all the water.

"Come now let's get you to bed." Delilah said.

"Coming." He said dreading the night ahead, preparing himself to move while Doug, Dylan and Dolly helped him upstairs followed by Delgado, DJ, Dante and Da Vinci, when they reached the bed the step-father helped him up while going to the cooler to take the syringe shivering.

"Urgh I do admit that I never liked injections." Doug said.

"Argh I am really wondering if those beagles will turn out like me especially after been bitten by one's demon right paw dog." Dawkins commented not liking the idea of taking another injection.

"Right paw dog?" Doug asked confused.

"Professor Van Hound told us that pups started to be attacked in the evening by the vampire who is in cahoots with the one who attacked Dawkins." Delgado said.

"The 2 beagles that were found are not the only ones." Dante said.

"Dog, this one really is nothing but a beast."

"One who should have been euthanized years ago!" Da Vinci said with bitterness in his voice.

"Oh, Da Vinci." Doug said with sadness, not liking what is happening to her.

"Things are really turning more and more complicated. Professor Van Hound and Doctor Seward try to hunt this evil one who is always escaping and now they have to find and put down one of his helpers." DJ said.

"Let's not forget what will be tonight." Dawkins commented pointing to the window showing the night sky while Dylan went to draw the curtains for the sky to not be seen, and no light to come in, before going near his little brother to open the bandage for the wound to be exposed.

"Ready?" Dylan asked concerned.

"Not when I see it." Dawkins said looking in the opposite direction.

"I will try to be quick alright." Doug said while preparing it and Dawkins, inhaled deeply to brace himself while, Dolly went to hold him.

"I don't like to do it but…here we go." Doug said plunging the needle on the wound while Dawkins was feeling it, before he started to feel the anesthetic in his arm till the content was emptied.

"There, finished." He said removing the needle before Da Vinci took some disinfectant and a new roll of bandages.

"Son, is everything alright?" Doug asked concerned.

"I….can't….feel…..part of…my body." He said the anesthetic working.

"We are sorry for this." Dolly said.

"It's not…..as if…..we have…..any…..choice." He said while Dylan put disinfectant on his arm before Doug bandaged it.

"There time to rest now." He said with a reassuring smile.

"If there…..will be….any rest." Dawkins said lying in his doggy bed while Doug covered him.

"There will be don't worry."

"The anesthetic wouldn't have effect for the whole night; it will wear off in time. I guess however that if he will not be in the moonlight there wouldn't be much trouble." Dylan said.

"It is better safe than sorry, besides that fiend wouldn't be able to come inside if he isn't invited." Dolly said.

"Let's hope we will never have him in the house." Da Vinci said.

"Can't agree more." Dylan commented.

"Well then, let's all go to bed tomorrow let's hope that we will not wake up with something much more grim." Doug said before turning to Dawkins.

"Stay strong Dawkins, we will do everything necessary for this to end as soon as possible." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright." Dawkins said, still affected by the anesthetic and ready to drift to sleep.

"Guys, watch over him inform us if there is anything that goes out of hand." Dylan said.

"We got it." DJ said while looking at his brother with concern, before turning to Da Vinci in all cases, both them are concerning Dawkins if he will survive and Da Vinci to not turn out of hand if something happens to him because of a demon still lurking outside.

* * *

_Later that night_

Every resident in the house was now sleeping peacefully, in all cases the night started very good, there wasn't too much trouble outside or inside in Dawkins' case, but aside from the fact that there wasn't too much trouble on the exterior something else was now brewing inside one's mind. Obvious was by how Dylan's body was starting to move in his sleep, it meant only one thing.

Dylan in his sleep was starting to run away in a dark forest, he was followed by a dark shadow; he was trying to run as far away as possible from it.

"Oh, Dylan I am on your trail." Said a dark voice that was following him.

"I need….to…..hide…..from…..him." He said trying to catch his breath before looking for a hiding spot he eventually moved towards what looked like a cave in the forest that reminded him of the one at Cornwall.

"Caves aren't quite the safest of places."

"Come here you little puppy, I will find you very soon."

"But in this case it doesn't matter." Dylan said entering inside only to fall in a tunnel.

"Ahh, ahh." Dylan screamed before he found himself in a deep clearing but still in the forest.

"Oh darn it."

"No place to run and not place to hide isn't it Dylan." From behind the trees came out the shadow of his dark vampire self, smirking at him with glowing reptilian eyes.

"Indeed, really not the best, but the best for me to have fun."

"That was fun for you?!"

"What would you have expected from the one who represents your total opposite? " He asked adjusting his cape.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! As if it is not enough that another one, almost ended the life of my brother." He said with tears in his eyes.

"I am obvious to the situation you know."

"Then you should he state he is in, he nearly got turned but he barely can move around because of the virus that infected me!" Dylan shouted angrily.

"Don't need to shout." Said the evil one adjusting his hearing. "You know that for saving him staying idle wouldn't do much, besides the one that attacked is still out there watching and waiting for the moment to his plan in motion."

"How would you know that?!"

"I can sense him on one side, and on the other what he did was only a foolish endeavor, rare for one like him really." He said with a small calm smile

"So you might know what he wants, isn't it?" Asked Dylan.

"Oh that I can't actually say for sure. But one thing is certain, you will meet him sooner than you would expect, and it would be a surprise none the less. However I can you that in order to stop him you might have to ask the hunter for one thing that you refused months ago."

"No, I will not become one again. Not for you to come out." He said with anger.

"It will not be up to you, but to the events and the circumstances. In any case everyone will have to make thought decisions even you; remember how it was with the De Vile? Don't think it will be any different." He said with a smirk.

"That maybe, but I will not let you come outside my mind."

"That maybe." He said now approaching him with an evil smile on his face.

"Stay back, I said stay back!" Dylan said leaning on the wall.

"If you don't want me outside I can still have fun on the inside of your own mind." He said with an evil smirk coming face to face.

"I am telling you stay back!" Dylan said before been grabbed by the head.

"Time for the fun to begin." The evil one said.

"No, no, noooo. Gulp, gulp, gulp" Dylan had his head submerged underwater.

* * *

"Ah." Dylan woke up to find himself back in the kitchen having his head wet with water and ice breathing heavily.

"Dude it seems you really needed that didn't you." Dolly asked while Dylan turned to her.

"Yeah…yeah, yeah I needed that." Dylan said trying to calm down.

"I believe it was your dark self wasn't it?" Dolly asked concerned while Dylan nodded.

"What did he want?"

"He told me that the one who did what he did could be close and we could meet him sooner then we expect. But didn't told me who he is and what his main plan is, in all cases it is a possibility that he wants something that we don't know, I wish he could have told me more." He said.

"Dylan, we are talking about your evil self. Not even he knows who he is or what he wants, he is really part of you, what you know he knows as well."

"I know and I am still ashamed that I have an evil self inside me who." He started, not wanting to tell more "You know what he wanted to do."

"I know." She said hugging him. "I know."

"I wonder if Dawkins is alright. What time is it?" He asked.

"Its 4 in the morning."

"I need to check on him and see how he is, hopefully still breathing." Dylan said before going upstairs and slowly opened the door to see Dawkins and the others sleeping peacefully, Dylan of course went to the bed where the ailing puppy was to check on him, and from what it seems everything was alright. Turning to the windows he saw that they were perfectly covered so no moonlight will come inside. Both smiling that all are safe they went outside the room closing the door silently behind them.

"For now everything is alright." Dolly said smiling.

"Let's hope it will still be in the future days as well." Dylan said both leaving to go back to sleep but unbeknown to them someone was too close to their house for comfort and was very much approaching them through the rooftops till he reached his destination 101 Dalmatian Street.

"Ahh, here it is again." Said the evil vampire dog with an evil smile, while crawling like a spider on the wall till he reached a covered window, extending his right paw he felt the presents of 5 puppies one of which he had bitten.

"Too bad it wasn't a full moon some nights ago." He said before looking at the sky before smirking.

"I can't enter unless invited however." He started before extending a claw that reached nearly 2 cm. "I can make a small gape, I am not too fond of this however. Hehehe but I will do it none the less. Such intelligence will be of use to me before moving to my next objective here, despite this been optional I will do it." He said with a smirk before slowly impaling his now sharp claw under the window to slowly but surely open it 4 centimeters.

"I might not be able to get inside but the wind will." He said before using his super speed to get to the tree and take a small branch to place it to hold the window open just in time for the wind to blow.

"We will see each other soon again, hehehe." He said smirking evilly before vanishing as he appeared, the small breeze that was entering inside the house was making the curtains to move and small beams from the moon were going inside the room, one beam touched Dawkins' bandaged paw and in the contact with the virus it started to feel like a small pinch then, a scratch, then a cut like pain and after that it was as if on fire which the pup felt and turned on his left side covering the wound with the blanket, the pain however was starting to move inside, his body was starting to palpitate he was feeling uncomfortable very hot his temperature rising and was sweating making him to wake up.

"Wha…..what is…...happening." Dawkins said feeling as if he was in a sauna and feeling weak like having a sever flu, he then noticed some beams of light nearby.

"Moonlight? How?" He asked himself before turning to the window to see the curtains been blown by a small breeze. "Oh no." He turned immediately to his siblings, Dante and DJ were the nearest so he must try to reach them fast, but how.

"DJ….. Dante." He tried to call them, before feeling his body more and more weak, sweating hard, he was afraid now, very afraid, somehow the memory of his natural father's death coming to him. Clenching his right paw on his pillow gathering all the strength he has now and threw the pillow at them.

"Huh?" DJ said waking up followed by Dante.

"DJ….Dante" Dawkins called and the music maestro and Goth went to him confused.

"Dawkins? What is happening?" He asked before checking his rising temperature as if he was burning up and also was sweating. "You are burning up, but how?" He asked shocked before Dante noticed a beam of moonlight touching his paw before turning to the window.

"DJ look!" Dante pointed at the window from where a breeze was coming.

"How could this be? It was closed." DJ said.

"I will close the window." Dante said and he immediately went to see the window was 4 cm opened and hold by a small branch, Dante immediately removed it and closed the window before drawing the curtains but the pain Dawkins was feeling didn't subsided, it was as if one was beating him in the body his right paw holding one of the blankets very close and tight covering himself.

"Hang in there bro, hang in there." DJ said before Da Vinci and Delgado woke up.

"What is going on?" Delgado asked before noticing the 2 near Dawkins who was in pain and sweating holding the blanket tight with his good paw breathing heavily.

"What happened?"

"The window was opened from the outside, and this was holding it open." Dante said.

"Nosferatu." Delgado said fearful.

"Go get some water Delgado." Da Vinci said and immediately went for the kitchen.

"Hang in there, hang in there. Everything will be fine." Da Vinci said trying to calm him down while rubbing him with a handkerchief. "We need wet towels or ice and water, quick."

"This isn't good, those are the symptoms that Dylan had when he was bitten." Dante said remembering the event.

"What? I-i-is he turning?" DJ asked concerned.

"By what professor Van Hound said, no. But the symptoms are very similar, first pain and fever then the rest. It is like struggling with a heavy flu or worst." Dante said.

"What do we do then?"

"I will get wet towels, you watch over him." Dante said before leaving for the bathroom while Delgado returned with a filled bowl of fresh water.

"Here is the water." Delgado said placing it near the bed while Da Vinci and DJ helped Dawkins reach the water and he barely started to drink it before his whole body started trembling.

"I…i…i….it….h….hurts." Dawkins barely said with tears in his eyes every inch of his body trembling.

"Everything will be fine we promise you." Da Vinci said before noticing his paw starting to bleed slightly, some of it going on the floor, just when Dante returned with the towels that were soaked wet.

"This is not good." He said.

"Quickly Dante give us the towels." Da Vinci said and he complied, and placed the wet towels on him to make his temperature drop and trying to help him in all the ways possible, till the sun comes up.

"I sense darkness in here." Said a fearful voice from the door, it was their Zen brother Deepak probably who on seeing the scene immediately got terrified. "What is going on?"

"You-know-who managed to open the window and the moonlight touched Dawkins." Delgado said.

"We must find a way to calm him down, he is afraid of the situation." DJ said while Deepak looked with shock at what was happening however something came to his mind.

"I know what to do, keep him still." Deepak said while going towards his ailing brother before performing his guru-meow head rub.

"Don't be afraid brother, everything will be alright we are all here for you." Deepak said trying to calm him down which in a sense it works but he was still trembling and sweating as well as feeling pain.

"There, he will be fine for the moment."

"We still need to give him water and making him stop trembling." Da Vinci said.

"It's doubtful he will stop trembling, not until the sun comes up." Dante said.

"We must try everything we can." DJ said while the group tried to do everything necessary for their ailing brother.


	10. Chapter 10 Unpleasant Times Part II

_Chapter 10 Unpleasant Times part II_

The sun rose high above in the sky, for another day to come and for everyone to start doing their usual stuff, as all the residents in Camden were starting to wake up and prepare for another day. But not everyone was having a smooth beginning, in the case of DJ, Da Vinci, Dante, Deepak and Delgado things had been very unpleasant in the night's final hours they knew that the vampire was behind Dawkins' situation last night using his claws to make an opening for the wind to blow for the curtains to move and the moonlight to come inside on him. He in a sense gave symptoms of severe illness like sweating, fever and trembling for the rest of the night. All five of them did everything they could and in a sense they wish to sleep after breakfast is over.

In a way Deepak couldn't even imagine how this creature of night could be so dark and sadistic as to do this, he knew that there were some creatures of the night who were good and kind. He couldn't understand however why one could do something like this as to bring their brother in a perpetual state of suffering. In all cases when the sun rose in the sky and everything stopped Dawkins immediately collapse out of exhaustion for the 2 and a half hours he had to endure and went into a coma. They hoped that no one will notice that he is missing, how wrong they were.

"Is Dawkins still sleeping?" Delilah asked after noticing a place that didn't had an occupant, the five of them turned to one another, thinking on what to say.

"Ah, he is not feeling too well; he couldn't sleep very well last night so he is trying to sleep and he decided to come and eat a bit later." DJ said.

"Oh my, I shall leave him some food then for him to eat and prepare his medicine. What kind of disease did he got?" Delilah said worried.

"Don't worry mom, we will do what we can to help him recover." Dylan said wanting to hear what happened. As everyone finished their breakfast and Delilah prepared food, water and the medicine for Dawkins before she prepared to leave for work while Dylan, Dolly and Doug went asked what happened that night.

"The window was opened 4 cm from outside; it was hold in place by this branch." Dante explained showing them.

"You-know-who wanted to make a gape for the moonlight to enter inside and managed to touch Dawkins only for a bit but enough to cause him pain. We tried to help him in all the ways possible with alerting you all, we brought him water, wet towels, Deepak use his Guru Meow techniques and so on." Delgado said.

"We were lucky that the sun rose up in 2 hours, but not soon enough to burn that fiend." Da Vinci finished.

"We will need to tell Professor Van Hound about this." Dylan said.

"It's doubtful that he will have time to come here whenever we call him." Doug said before turning to the others. "In any case you did what was right, we will also check on him."

"We really need to find a way to identify who this one is and put an end to what he is doing." Dolly said worried about Dawkins.

"I will talk to Pearl on the way to the fire station, to see if there were other victims, maybe it will give us a lead." Doug said before Delilah came back.

"He looks very weak and would need rest, ohh what kind of illness did he got after that attack I might have to bring him to the hospital." She said worried about her middle child.

"Honey, we will do whatever is necessary to help him he will get better." Doug said with an encouraging smile.

"I hope and pray for that, but I believe that it is worst for him, since he isn't able to work on his projects not to mention that now he looks as if he was beaten badly for 2 hours."

"We will make sure that things will get better, no matter what." Dolly said.

"Very well then, just make sure he at least wakes up, from what I can tell, it is as if he is in a coma. My Dog what could have happened last night to him." She said trying to hold her crying.

"We will find out soon mom." Dylan said.

"By the way when you go and see him make sure he takes the medicine when he wakes up and eat something. I don't know why but the Dmitries already went to see how he is." She said tracking their attention, if there is one thing they know the 3 pranksters would try to make fun of him.

"We will go right now to see him mom." Dylan said while the parents prepared to go to work while the 2 older siblings entered to find the Dmitries staying near.

"I hope you 3 didn't pull a prank on him since he is sick." Dylan said sternly while the 3 of them turned to him.

"Chill there Dylan not at the moment since he stopped us." Dmitri 1 said pointing to Dmitri 2. "You really went soft you know."

"I really did, but hey let's be sensible, Dawkins is sick because of an evil vampire, so we better find a way to wake him up." Dmitri 2 said.

"Already ahead of you." Dmitri 3 said lifting the bowl of water and poured on Dawkins to slowly and weakly open his eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Dmitri 3 said with a smirk while Dawkins only got out a moan.

"One would say we were born to revive him don't we." Dmitri 1said.

"That's revival for you? He looks like he is half dead." Destiny commented pointing to how he looked now.

"Hey it wasn't us who made the moonlight enter the house when it shouldn't have and where it shouldn't have, directly on the wound." Dmitri 1 said.

"Well we surely need a better way to help him more. It almost makes me want to bury him, or rather put Diesel to bury him. Since he looks ready to kick the bucket." Dallas said.

"You are sure he didn't turn into an un-dead." Déjà vu said behind Dolly.

"I will fetch him some water." Dylan said leaving for the kitchen.

"And then put him back to sleep and call the Professor." Dolly said going near Dawkins to hold him.

"Don't worry; we will make sure you will get better soon." Dolly said with a reassuring smile while her younger step-brother smiled weakly before Dylan returned with a bowl of water and with a drinking straw for him.

"Here you go Dawkins, drink something and then after you eat a bit and take the medicine you can go back to sleep." Dylan said kindly and the pup nodded trying to drink some water before going to eat liquefied food slowly.

"We really need to call the professor after he goes back to sleep."

"Yet do you think he will have the time to come here? I mean dad said he can't always come here always especially with his normal job and his investigations with Seward." Dolly said.

"Whether or not the professor comes, at least Doctor Seward to help us."

"Doctor Seward is a psychiatrist."

"But he also has knowledge in medicine." Dylan said ready to use worldwide woof until they heard the door bell ringing and Dante went downstairs to see who it might be and saw that it was the professor and Seward.

"It's the professor and the doctor." Dante called.

"Let them in Dante." Dolly called and Dante placed his paw on the analyzer.

"Good day professor, doctor. We didn't expect you to come, Dylan wanted to call you."

"We have an hour and 45 minutes till out shift comes, so we can make a quick check on your brother." Doctor Seward said while Dante let them in before closing the door. The 2 started to check on the now sleeping Dawkins; by all accounts he was stable but weak. From their experience it could have been much worst.

"How is it?" Dolly asked.

"Well by all standards it could have been much worst then now, if everything started in the last 2 hours of the night I could say that things went well by some accounts." The professor said.

"Professor it was almost like he went into a coma after the sun rose and by how it was during the night one would say he was beaten from inside out." DJ said.

"But you managed to wake him up, don't you? If it was worst Dawkins might have went into a coma for week the fact that you managed to wake him, means he wasn't exposed for the whole night and the anesthetic worked to a degree."

"To a certain degree it did, but I am still worried with the fact that the vampire is still on the loose and torments him to no limit." Dylan said.

"He is indeed and the second greatest problem is the fact that he has helpers. In order to beat him his servants must be brought down one by one with any hesitation. That is if we found where they are." Doctor Seward said.

"In this case we need more people that could help in this situation. Problem is how to find more who might know something." The professor said before the bell rang again.

"Dolly it's me I want to speak with you."

"It's Roxy." Dolly said with excitement.

"Friend of yours?" Asked the professor.

"Roxy the Rottweiler yes, she is a good friend." Dylan said with a bit of shame.

"She was at the party." Dizzy said

"When the evil one came and scared everyone." Dee Dee finished.

"But no one was harmed." Dolly said before noticing Dylan's face of shame.

"Dylan, at present we need all the people that could help." The grey striped cat said before turning to Dolly. "Dolly, bring her here we will tell her everything maybe she knows something."

"On it." She said and went downstairs to open the door for her excited friend to come in.

"Hey Roxy." She greeted her.

"Hey Dolly I was wondering when we could spend some time again." The Rottweiler asked before noticing the Dalmatian's concerned face while closing the door. "What happened?" She asked confused.

"You need to come with me upstairs." Dolly said and the Rottweiler confused followed her till she reached a sea of concerned puppies with and a wolf-dog German Sheppard and a grey stripped cat near a doggy bed where Dawkins was laying unconscious but breathing which brought her more concern not knowing what all was about.

"What happened?"

"Roxy, we have to tell you something, and you will not like it. Can you believe what we will say?"

"Of course, but what is all about?" She asked before she alongside Dylan told her what happened during Halloween with Dylan been turned into a vampire and how he was cured, about the vampires and the 2 hunters and the fact that there is another evil one around that attacked Dawkins and nearly turned him. Roxy on hearing everything turned completely dumbstruck, never imagining that vampires could actually be real and by the fact that there is an evil one haunting London.

"So you understand what happened?" Dolly asked to the now shocked Rottweiler.

"By what you, Dylan the hunters and others said I have no reason to not believe you Dolly. But what are we going to do; we are talking about a blood sucking monster." Roxy asked.

"We are trying everything we can to track him down before the next full moon. But the problem is this one is very cunning and calculated and we don't know how much time it will take or what he wants." Dylan said.

"I see but what can I do?" Asked Roxy.

"Can you recall anything suspicious that you saw during those days since the murders started?" Asked Professor Van Hound and Roxy though for a second.

"Well I am not too certain but I can tell that 5 days ago during the night there was a shadow, jumping on the rooftops across the street. From what I can tell it had the shape of a dog and wearing a dark cape." Roxy said before Seward pulled out a map.

"Can you tell us where it went?" Roxy pointed with her finger the house across the street and moved across the street.

"From here, across the street, in this place he vanished and didn't saw him." Roxy explained while Seward marked it with a red crayon.

"Do you remember another time?" Asked Seward and Roxy started to think.

"Well, I am not too sure but I believe there was another time 2 days ago in the evening."

"Tell us all you can recall." Dylan said.

"Well, me and my humans were walking back home in that evening and I believe I saw him again. It was 2 streets away, from here. While we were walking I saw him on a rooftop of a house on the part of the street where I was and he jumped across the street, and from what I can tell he was talking with other 2 dog figures I believe it spoke with them for a minute before all 3 vanished in a split second moving away." She explained.

"Can you point again where the even happened and where they went?" Seward asked showing the map again while Roxy pointed in the place of where she witnessed that and moved towards the place where she saw they had gone.

"This is the zone where we pin pointed where his possible hiding places could be. Also it is nearby a cemetery, so that means that one place where it is or at least one his helpers, is one of the cemeteries in the area. Problem is however which one." Seward said.

"Well until we manage to find a possible lead, no other people except for the ones you know must enter the house." Van Hound said.

"Yes professor."

"Yet is there a possibility for him to recover?" Roxy asked concerned for Dawkins.

"Officially he will sleep till 5 in the afternoon and after that he will wake up. The medicine your mother gave him Dylan is helping him a lot, no question about it, tomorrow he will recover but he will still have to be aided."

"Professor we have you tell you that, Dawkins doesn't like been aided when he walks, he would want to go around unaided." Delgado said.

"He complained for been dead weight now, because of his attacker. He made new plans for new inventions and complains he will not be able to build them." DJ explained showing him some blueprints.

"Isn't there a way for him to solve this?" Dylan asked.

"Well officially he shouldn't exhaust himself, but in this case he would only need another transfusion. I shall perform one tomorrow for him but only if you tell me his blood type."

"Follow me then professor." Dylan said going to another room where their mother keeps the medical supplies as well as the medical files for every pup each organized in alphabetical order, or rather to say by the second letter of their names in alphabetical order. Dylan managed to fine the right file and showed the wolf-dog, his blood been type A+ and the wolf dog, immediately took a picture with a phone.

"Perfect, tomorrow when I can I will bring a bag for him. Till I manage to come tomorrow however, keep him in bed for the rest of the day, only if he needs to go to the toilet, eat or drink some water he allowed moving but not other things." The professor said giving Dylan the file back.

"Professor we only have half an hour, it is better to go." The Doctor said.

"Let's go Seward." He said while both hunters were going towards the door, before leaving he turned around to tell the one last thing.

"Like we said make sure he stays in bed, no hard activities for him, even if he doesn't like it." Seward said before closing the door.

"Guys, do you think we will be able to put down this monster that did what it did to your brother?" Roxy asked.

"We have to do whatever it takes; otherwise Dawkins wouldn't be long for this world." Dolly said.

"And Da Vinci, I don't want her to turn gloomy like Dante. She was the second one who was attacked that night with him, if she didn't warn us of what happened we wouldn't have made it in time." Dylan said.

"Dylan you said that you had vampire powers at Halloween why don't you ask the professor to give them back, if he has now the medallion that cured you?" Roxy asked.

"Because it is with a risk Roxy, the process is very painful and my dark self could come out and would try to kill Dawkins." Dylan said before tears were starting to form in his eyes "This is what I almost did because of him '_sob_' that night and '_sob_' I can't risk him returning. I can't risk that monster to come back."

"I didn't knew, I am sorry for not helping any of you." Roxy said before Dolly put a paw on her shoulder.

"You couldn't have done anything Roxy. I saw how an evil vampire is and the stakes are always very big." Dolly explained before turning to their ailing brother. The rest of the day passed with concern for the pups, they in all cases were worried about their brother that was totally laid down with illness, when it was time for the park Dante and Da Vinci stayed at home to watch over him till they come back.

In the afternoon at around 5 after the rest returned things didn't seem to have changed for a bit Dawkins was still unconscious which was bringing more and more concern for everyone. No one knew how to solve this; mostly they didn't know how to handle this if their mother will see him like this.

"It's almost 5 and he hasn't waked up." Dante said.

"This is bad, I wonder if it will be better if mom takes him to the hospital." Dylan said.

"Try to think what she will say if she sees him like this." Dolly said.

"He must wake up still, mom and dad will arrive back in 2 hours." Delgado said while all were looking at Dawkins, they looked to him before he started to show signs of movement and slowly trying to open his eyes.

"Urgh, urgh." Dawkins moaned before starting to open his eyes slowly.

"Hey bro? Are you alright?" Dolly asked concerned, but Dawkins barely heard her but turned to his right to look at his older brother and step-sister, his vision still a bit blurry, but was starting to be more and more adjusted.

"Let…me…..guess, was I…again…in a…coma?" He asked breathing heavily.

"Not a proper coma but close to it." Dylan said glad that he woke up. "Can you walk?" He said while Dawkins wanted to get on his feet but his body would let him only to stand up only if her was holding himself by something.

"Wish I could, what time is it? I can barely remember when I woke up."

"Yeah we needed to make sure you are still alive." Dmitri 1 came with a smirk.

"Oh yeah I remember the full moon touched my wound and the pain started."

"Luckily it was at 4 in the morning. If it was earlier it could have been worst, a coma for a week." DJ said.

"Urgh, as if it is not enough a coma for a whole day, I really am dead weight now." Dawkins said looking down in shame.

"No you are not; this is just a difficult period." Dylan said.

"And the more it continues the more I hate staying idle and having this sickness."

"We will figure something out to help you, for now you should rest, Professor Van Hound will give you another transfusion tomorrow and hopefully you will manage to be able to move around without trouble." Dolly said.

"What about mom and Doug? They should arrive soon."

"We will tell them that everything is fine for now. Don't worry we will help you move when they arrive but for now try to rest so that you could be able to stand up." Dolly said.

"Alright, but be sure that I either fallen asleep or I got into a coma." Dawkins said weakly.

"We will come after you if that happens and don't worry maybe after the transfusion the Professor will give you tomorrow maybe you will manage for a time to move and do stuff on your own." Dylan said.

"I would rather wish for me to be healed completely. Not temporarily, before been laid down again in this state of not been able to move on my own."

"Believe us, we all want that."

* * *

Later that night after the parents returned home from work things were going pretty normal without much trouble with the exception of Dawkins who was still depressed for his condition despite everyone's attempts to cheer him up. As for Delilah she would want to get him to the hospital for better treatment. However, because of the worry everyone was having for him. They decided to not allow it, for the moment especially, that the one who attacked him was still on the loose.

"Really wonder if I should bring you to the hospital for a better treatment." She said kindly to her middle son after eating and preparing his medicine.

"It's doubtful they could do much." Dawkins said in a pessimistic voice.

"Mom we are trying our best, don't worry, he will surely recover." Dolly said.

"I sometimes believe that maybe I could bring someone from the hospital."

"Well, maybe you can bring your new colleague to have a check on him, didn't you said that you would try to bring him here?" Doug said.

"Well I invite him to come over the next Friday." Delilah said.

"That is in 4 days, I believe that till then he could get a bit better." Dylan said.

"I hope so, by the way, was there any complications while we were away?" She asked giving him a bowl of water to swallow the medicine.

"No, everything was fine, he only had to sleep in order to recover but there weren't other complications." Dolly said.

"Glad to hear it. I hope that he will get better soon."

"Me too." Dawkins said after swallowing the medicine, later after dinner Dawkins was lead again upstairs, to again get to sleep, to his dismay.

"I really hate that I have to again sleep, this is what I did all day." Dawkins commented.

"Well it's not like you have any choice now since you are still sick." Dylan said helping him walk to the room.

"How many times will I have to be this sick? Not doing really anything is like been grounded in the worst possible way." Commented Dawkins.

"You are not the only one who thinks like this when injured, or sick like this." Dolly said while her little step-brother was ready to get on the bed.

"Really wonder how much I will have to endure this…." Dawkins said before feeling dizzy and numb, with a headache. "Ugh, ugh."

"Dawkins is everything alright?" Dylan asked and Dante, Da Vinci, Delgado, DJ, Deepak and Dorothy came to see.

"I...don't know." He said loosing balance his body giving up on him and Dolly immediately cough him on time before collapsing to the ground.

"What is going on?" DJ asked.

"He is sweating and has fever." Dolly said checking his temperature.

"But why?" Deepak asked, before Dorothy went to the window and saw a shadow in the distance.

"Bad." She said scared and all turned to her.

"What is it Dorothy." Dylan asked.

"Dog...bad." She pointed outside to look but the figure disappeared.

"Dorothy there is nothing outside." Dylan said before Dante looked around outside the window before Dawkins started to get back on his feet, slowly.

"Urgh, what happened?" Dawkins asked.

"That we wish to know. You nearly fainted and Dorothy started to point something outside." DJ said.

"Bad, bad." She said.

"Actually, there is something outside, but left our line of sight." Dante started turning to them.

"Don't you remember what the professor said, whenever his attacked is nearby with a nefarious though, Dawkins will sense him. Dorothy probably saw him on a rooftop." Dante said while Dorothy sank herself in Dylan's arms

"Dorothy, that thing will not come inside unless invited don't worry."

"That is...the -100 last thing, that we want now." Dawkins said while been helped by Dolly in his bed.


	11. Chapter 11 A Monster in the House

_Chapter 11 A Monster in the House_

The next day things started up pretty well without much trouble for anyone, immediately after the parents left the pups only had to wait for Professor Van Hound and Doctor Seward to bring a bag to give Dawkins a transfusion. They were given a message that he will arrive only in the afternoon, when he finished his shift at the hospital. So everyone decided to do what they always do, in Dylan's case he decided to go in the tree house to read something after doing his chores.

"Dog, so much chores in this case having vampire powers is a real help if it wasn't for the price of blood." Dylan said to himself while climbing in the tree house and to his surprise there was one of his siblings reading, but not just any sibling.

"Dmitri 2?" Dylan said surprised while he turned to him.

"Oh, hey Dylan didn't expect you coming in." He said with a calm smile returning to his lecture, which was the Count of Monte Cristo.

"You are reading the Count of Monte Cristo?"

"Yeah, after finishing reading 'L'Étoile du Sud' by Jules Verne yesterday, of course the Count of Monte Cristo is interesting but very long. I guess I could go and read A Heart of Darkness by Joseph Conrad, a Harry Potter book or Dracula by Bram Stoker or the 'Vampyr' by Polidory. But of course I guess we already know a lot or too much about vampires now." Dmitri 2 said in a calm voice.

"You really turned soft from what I can tell." Dylan said not knowing what to say.

"What can you expect after listening to a calming vampirical lullaby? You know, maybe in a way it isn't that bad, to be a little soft. At least one knows when things could go out of control when you go too far."

"What about Dmitri 1 and Dmitri 3. Didn't you asked them to pinch you whenever this could happen, and when did you managed to read 'L'Étoile du Sud'?" Dylan asked.

"There are times when I say things that we consider soft and would also do, and they pinch me for that. However, that only when I say things outlawed and when I do things and they find out, but the tendencies remain so I do them either here, in the basement, the attic or in Dawkins' room when he sleeps and no one is around."

"That is indeed a slight change." Dylan said before remembering "You know when I said about playing Poodlewolf and that I can put you in a trance till the effect wears off with the small bell."

"Dylan I might have turned soft, but it doesn't mean I wouldn't want payback if you do that, by pulling pranks on you with my brothers." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Ehh, good to know."

"Still, could you please not tell the others about what I do; I have a reputation to keep, plus I don't want to be teased about this, and some things I did started to enjoy." Dmitri 2 said.

"Don't worry bro, your secret is safe with me." Dylan said.

"Thanks, by the way, what could we do about this creature of the night? How are we going to find who he is? Professor Van Hound and Doctor Seward with their regular jobs wouldn't manage to always investigate."

"That is a good question now. But the second problem is what are we are going to do with Da Vinci if we don't manage to find and stop him, and if he still torments Dawkins. Maybe Liana could sing her a lullaby to try to calm her down a bit."

"It is either this or something else, like trying to find who he is when the creature is active during the night. But if the lullaby will be the answer, I will be in the next room or somewhere else."

"You really don't want to listen to another again till this one wears off?"

"Don't judge me, if I had Dawkins' state when he was attacked I wouldn't have complained; besides I don't want to become girly, I still have a reputation that I have to keep. By the way, shouldn't Professor Van Hound arrive soon?" Asked Dmitri 2 before they heard the bell at the door ringing.

"I guess he already arrived." Dylan said exiting the tree house. "You come?"

"On my way, don't want my brothers' find out about what I was doing." He said placing a bookmark on the page where he was and hides the book below a pillow, before leaving the tree house. After letting the professor and the doctor enter the house they immediately told them about the vampire coming by and been seen by Dante before giving Dawkins the transfusion, of course the wolf-dog didn't considered to give him a full transfusion, but had to give him at least a quarter from the bag he had brought.

"It's nearly done no use to give too much." The professor said squishing the bag 3 more times gently.

"There, it is done." The professor said removing IV and getting the bag back to into the cooler. "How do you feel Dawkins?" He asked while Dawkins tried to get a bit on his feet and from what he could tell, he was able to press his full weight but decided not to try walking.

"I can put my full weight on my feet, as for walking." He started to move around slowly but still a bit weak. "A bit better then the last days."

"This is what we wished to see." Doctor Seward said before pulling out a thermos and poured some tea in a bowl.

"What is that Doctor Seward?" Dolly asked.

"It is a special tea from Asia which can relax the muscles if it hurts." The grey striped cat explained.

"It usually works but only for a couple of hours; anyways if he takes it he will be able to walk a bit more normally for a time. However, it is still better to not force himself, especially when moving upstairs or downstairs. He could repair some things but he must not overwork himself by trying to build other inventions. Also if he feels very bad he must not force himself under any circumstances otherwise fever could come out." The professor said to Dawkins' displeasure. "I am sorry about this but when it comes to this there is no excuse when health is the issue."

"I know professor."

"Anyways Professor we were thinking that maybe we could try something to help in finding the one who did this to Dawkins." Dylan said while wearing a medical mask for his allergies to not activate.

"At present we would accept everything, with our normal job we are forced to accept any kind of help. And thinking that this one has an unhealthy interest in your brother it will be the best if he comes again, to see his face. To find out how he looks like before his memory is de block when the 15th day comes since Liana sang to him." Van Hound said.

"Professor, Doctor we know that Liana had to block that memory for him to not remember with the purpose of recovering, but what if the memory is de block sooner than it should be, what would happen then?" Dylan asked.

"Like we said the first time, officially, the only way for this to happen is only if he sees the one who attacked him. Because the memory tells how he looks like and what he wanted, representing now the main shock that he had experienced in that night." Doctor Seward said.

"How would we know that it is him? From what we can tell Dawkins sensed him when he was across the street on a rooftop?" Delgado said.

"It will be the same if he comes around next time." The Doctor said.

"As for unlocking the blocked memory there will be certain actions that will happen. Psychologically speaking if he sees the one who attacked him, his memory will unlock immediately and will get into a state of fear, paralyzing him for some moments, sweating, trembling and then feeling dizzy, extreme fever and fainting. This is what would happen if he sees him, before the memory is unlocked while on the 15th he only has to experience a flashback that would represent the memory and which would frighten him." Explained Professor Van Hound.

"In any case, like we said. He must stay safe especially at night, and when it comes to people that you don't know personally they must not be let inside." The professor said.

"Yeah, professor there might be a problem. Mom decided to invite a new work colleague from the hospital where she is working to come here this Friday in the evening." Dolly said not wanting to use dinner.

"It isn't my job to tell someone who to invite over, but if I may ask, for how long do you know of him or when did you found out about him?"

"She told us about him right before we heard of the attacks the next day. In the day we called you to explain to us what is happening with Dylan when the bite marks reappeared, right in the evening." Dawkins said.

"Well I might sound paranoid now, but the fact that this new dog appeared immediately after the first attacks occurred, could be seen with suspicion or as a coincidence." The Wolf Dog said packing his medical equipment and placing it on his back.

"Either way, he must be seen with suspicion, especially if something off occurs if he comes here, you must look for any signs that could give up something that could be off." Seward said.

"We will keep that in mind. But what should we do if we find out he is the culprit?" Delgado asked.

"Hang garlic at the windows and at the doors or for better protection." Van Hound said placing a small bag that contains small crosses and a small glass with holy water.

"Hang those crosses at the windows and at the doors, make sure you put holy water on them for greater affect. This when he leaves, or if he tries something, show him a cross to him so he would back away and splash him with holy water or use everything with garlic. But only if he tries something off." The wolf-dog explained.

"Yes professor, we will see to it when he comes around, and if it proves that he is the culprit we will tell you as soon as possible." Dylan said taking the bag with crosses and started to place them around the house.

"I don't know what to say about this? Do you think Van Hound is right about mom's new colleague been the culprit? I know he is a professional hunter but still." Dolly said.

"He only wants us to take precautions. Besides, till we know who the culprit is we must suspect anyone that isn't people that we know like Roxy, Fergus or anyone that we know personally." Dylan said.

"I can't argue with that especially in my state." Dawkins said moving slowly on his own at last without any trouble. "At least I can move around without much trouble, for a time."

"At least mom wouldn't have to take you to the hospital while this vampire is still around." The music maestro said.

"This, for the moment DJ, possibly till the next visit of this creature of the night."

The rest of the day things went without much trouble, when the parents returned home both were glad to see Dawkins able to walk normally without much trouble. Delilah was the most happy from what she saw he could recover pretty soon without much trouble. However for everyone else they knew things are actually much difficult then it seems. Dolly had to tell her father how the situation really was but despite this for the moment they could be glad that he will be fine until the evil one's next visit. The days leading up to Friday were mostly uneventful, Dylan however for a small part of the night looked through his telescope to see if he could spot the vampire, effort which wasn't crowned with any success since there weren't any attacks for those days leading to Friday.

In the Friday evening Doug was walking the street to get home after another long shift at work been covered in ash; by all standards he was glad for the fact that there weren't any attacks, but the worry persisted, not only because of the night shifts but also because of the pups been in danger. Plus never knowing when he will encounter that fiend. However, he hoped that the evening will be a relaxing one with the pups this always been a reason to smile and also meeting his wife's new work colleague. Although he might not be able to help Dawkins and the professor is having suspicions about him maybe there isn't much trouble.

"Wow some days those were." Doug said to himself before bumping into a German Sheppard.

"Oh my, sorry sir." He said but Doug recognise who it was.

"Professor, it's me." Doug said shaking some of the ash away.

"Doug? I barely recognised you with all that ash." Professor Van Hound said before cleaning a spot of ash that was left on his face.

"Sorry about that, this happens sometimes. So did you had any success those days?" Doug asked.

"Wish I had really, my and Seward's normal jobs prevents us to make too much investigation for the moment what we were able to do is warn the people in knowing, to not let any stranger that they met since the start to come inside."

"Professor, I know you try to take precautions but still I have to ask, do you think that everyone that we haven't met up until the crimes started should be seen with suspicion?"

"In this line of work if you let your guard down especially when someone close was a victim bring disaster. Plus I also told Dylan that he should one day tell his mother about what happened." Explained the professor.

"I was also thinking about that as well."

"Plus, by all accounts, I am at a dead end because this one hasn't come out for a time. So there is no possibility of identifying him soon, not to mention that in the place of him his servants are now roaming around in the area we pinpointed of his whereabouts." The professor explained.

"So in place of the culprit his servants are now doing the dirty work for him isn't it?" Doug asked.

"Yes, and the main target are puppies especially in the evenings and rainy days."

"Why do the evil ones have to be this evil?" Doug asked scared before noticing a lone beagle puppy in a park alone with a stick.

"Hey little one what are you doing here on your own." Doug asked with a friendly smile and the beagle weakly turned to the Dalmatian and German Sheppard.

"I have been playing sir." The pup said weakly his eyes been hallow which disturbed Van Hound knowing what this could mean.

"Tell me little one for how long have you been playing?" Asked the German Sheppard.

"I don't remember sir; I was playing with a nice lady." The small pup said confusing Doug and making the German Sheppard suspicious.

"Where do you stay little one?" Asked Van Hound.

"Right there with mom, dad and our owners." He said.

"Well then if you stayed since evening I guess your parents are worried." The Dalmatian fire fighter said ready to take him up. "Let's get you hom..." The pup fainted in his arms.

"Huh, what happened I didn't do anything?" Doug said before the professor noticed something on the neck.

"You didn't do anything, look." The professor pointed to the neck where 2 bite marks were shocking the Dalmatian.

"Oh no."

"Use worldwide woof to call his parents and an officer, I will call the hospital to take him in." Van Hound ordered and the 2 used the woof. Some minute's later officer Pearl and an ambulance plus the parents of the pup arrived.

"Good thing you found him Doug, this pup had been missing since last evening when his parents called and we started to search for him."

"Last evening I didn't know that."

"Have you found anything other that looked suspicious?"

"No, only the pup, he looked very sick. My friend who is talking to the parents tried to give him some medicine."

"Whatever happened, good thing you had called."

"Don't worry; he will be taken care of at hospital, good thing that Dr. Van Hound was here. He knows what to do in those situations." Another male cat a doctor in the ambulance said.

"I am glad to hear that." Doug said before the doors to the ambulance closed with the worried parents inside after the professor spoke to them.

"Not something you wished to encounter after work I guess." He said.

"Indeed, what was the situation?"

"High loss of blood he will need a transfusion when he reaches the hospital. From the accounts of the pup it is certain that he was lured outside by the one of the servants of the one who attacked your step-son. This is the seventh case this week, 4 of them are taken care of at the hospital where I work with my owner Han van Helsing."

"So the master took a break from his pleasure while the servants are at work."

"This is an old tactic to make us loose his track and gain more time, this is obvious. However this is done with a purpose I don't know however what it will be. In a way or the other he will come out, where and when I don't know." Said Van Hound.

"This game he is playing is nerve racking, we might be animals but we are not monsters like Cruella de Vile or this creature of the night. But the later now I really want to be staked." Doug said before the professor looked to the sky.

"The sun almost set, you should get home, and me as well. I really need to sleep."

"I will right now, but do you think that he could come around my house."

"Darn if I know, still, if something off happens, call me as soon as possible." The wolf-dog said while both went to 101 Dalmatian Street and both bid farewell and safe night to one another before parting ways and Doug entered the house been hugged by the pups.

"Ha ha always bring a smile." Doug said cheerful, before Dawkins came.

"Hey dad, glad that you came before the sun settled completely." Dolly said.

"Well I can't risk myself."

"Hello Doug." The genius pup said with a calm smile while working on the food machine.

"Dawkins I am glad that you manage to at last do what you like without much trouble."

"Might be on a smaller scale but it is better than staying idle all the time. Especially after the professor gave him that transfusion, he did manage to some repairs." Dylan said.

"By the way didn't mom invite his new colleague to come with her this evening?" Dolly said.

"She did, at least we will be prepared, the problem is however that it will come after the sun settled." Dawkins said looking at the clock on the wall it was 8 o'clock before turning to look outside. "And it's already night."

"Boy how time flies."

"I concur they will arrive soon then, I will prepare the food dispenser for dinn..._cough-cough-cough-cough_." Dawkins started to cough very powerful placing his paw at his mouth before feeling his body weak.

"Dawkins what is happening?" Dylan asked worried.

" '_cough_' I '_cough-cough_' don't know '_cough_'." Dawkins said before Dylan checked his temperature.

"You are having a fever."

"Out of sudden?" Dolly asked before seeing blood coming from Dawkins' mouth worrying them even more.

"What on Earth is going on?" Doug asked worried before Dante came and remembered something.

"Guys don't you remember what the professor said, this happens if the one who attacked him is around with nefarious thoughts."

"Meaning the demon could be outside, with mom as well." DJ said and all were nearly starting to panic but then Doug stepped in.

"I don't think so." He said placing his helmet back on his head and taking a small cross and a piece of garlic. "Dylan get Dawkins upstairs, I will go to see if he is outside." He said and Dylan complied getting his brother with the help of Da Vinci and Dante.

"Hold their Dawkins; everything will be fine, don't worry." Dante said while helping Dawkins upstairs till they were no more in sight before Doug open the door to go outside.

"Alright, blood sucking fanged un-dead corpse freak you better..."

"Doug, what is going on?" He heard a voice and he turned around to see his wife accompanied by a confused slender male Dalmatian with his ears totally white, spots barely visible but they looked like freckles on both sides of his face, with some other spots on his belly and a spot that looked like a black heart on his chest having a black long coat and a collar with what looked like a coat of arms with a precious green emerald.

"Oh, sorry honey I was a bit on the edge, because of the criminal." He replied with a stressed smile.

"Oh yeah this is still an issue, anyways this is my new work colleague, Dakar." Delilah said presenting the new dog.

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you." Doug said shaking his paw.

"Pleasure is all mine, by the way have you returned recently? You have your helmet on." He said with a calm smile.

"Oh sorry about this, but with the criminal and all, despite not doing anything for a time, no one says that it wouldn't come out eventually."

"Oh I see. Still I do have to say that in my case I didn't had too many issues because of him, this criminal hasn't bothered me too much." He said.

"Really? Glad to hear that. Now, let's all get in." Doug said with a smile leading them in, of course the father and mother of the house were the first inside while the guest stayed a bit outside.

"Why don't you come in Dakar?"

"I had been raised and trained for the owners of the house to enter first. It became a habit of mine, this been out of politeness." Dakar said with a calm smile.

"I can see that, still come inside, you are welcome in."

"Oh, thank you, I will come right away." He said coming inside the house.

"Darlings we have a guests come and greet him." Delilah said and all the pups came to see the newcomer in an excited way, Dakar on seeing so many remained speechless but also seemed to have remembered something.

"Alright, all of you stay calm and let's prepare for dinner." Delilah said and all the pups got excited for the trigger word and went to the living room while Delilah saw that there was only Dolly adjusting the bowls with one of Dawkins' inventions.

"Dolly where is Dylan?"

"He will come soon, very soon." She said while in the meantime upstairs Dylan was giving Dawkins the medicine with water while he was in bed.

"I guess that mom's new colleague had arrived and is inside right now." Dawkins said.

"I know I will go immediately to help prepare dinner, after you take your medicine." Dylan said helping Dawkins drink the water in his bowl.

"Can't believe that I am incapacitated again by this demon of the night at such an occasion." Dawkins commented while drinking the water.

"Don't worry she will invite him again, let's just hope that it will be at a better time, when this unwanted guest wouldn't be around as well. Good thing he can't enter inside unless invited."

"But where could this vampire be outside? He might not be able to enter, but where is he hiding?" Dawkins said very worried.

"Don't think about this, try only to rest and if you will feel better a bit later you could come downstairs." Dylan said preparing to leave.

"Dylan." Dawkins called and the elder Dalmatian turned to him to see a fearful face "Be careful, I remember what Professor Van Hound said...and I...feel him, very close by, from what I can tell closer than the previous encounter."

"I see, I will be on the watch, you try to rest, and I will explain mom the situation." He said exiting and going downstairs where he saw his parents with another slender Dalmatian.

"Sorry for been late, there were some issues to take care of." He said.

"It's alright dear. By the way Dylan this is my new colleague Dakar." She said presenting the Dalmatian.

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Pleasure is mine dear boy; your mother told me a lot about you and your step-sister, a great team, when they don't biker between themselves." He said.

"Well this is how we are sometimes sir." Dolly said while Dolly went to help her prepare the food for dinner, before everyone went to their seats and started to eat everyone was digging in with the exception of the guest who barely took some bites of the food, which didn't went unnoticed by Doug and Dylan also noticed that he didn't took off his coat.

"Is everything alright Dakar?" Doug asked.

"Ehm, excuse me I forgot that today your wife have invited me over to dinner and I ate too much before leaving and I am not that hungry, reason been staying too much at the hospital and not eating all day."

"And, sir excuse me but you haven't took off you coat." Dylan said and Dakar nodded.

"He got another nightshift, darling." Delilah said.

"The longest to date I think I will sleep a lot tonight and tomorrow." He said taking a pocket hanky from his long coat dropping a note from the pocket the note however was written in red.

"Oops." He said and Doug took the note up, the note was however in an unfamiliar language which Doug couldn't understand.

"What is this language?"

"Sorry, this note was given to me by a nurse when I worked in the Czech Republic at a hospital in Prague." He said taking the note.

"You know Czech?" Dylan asked.

"Opravdu, můj malý příteli, znám jazyk velmi plynule."

"And we don't know what you just said there." Dolly said.

"It means: Indeed, my little friend, I knows the language very fluently.

"Mohl bych tě naučit, jestli se ti líbilo. Konec konců nejsme nepřátelé. I could teach you if you like it, we are not enemies after all."

"Ha ha ha, you surely are full of surprises." Doug said with a laugh.

"I could also teach French if anyone is interested and when I got free time." He said with a small smile before giving out a small laugh, Dante however noticed what seemed to be some oversized canines in his mouth, which made him suspicious.

"You know it is very unfortunate that for several days you remain at the hospital mostly during the night and only today you managed to have a day shift" Delilah said.

"It wasn't easy however, but I was glad that I managed. It didn't mean that I had easy since I had fallen asleep during lunch break." He said.

"That is the reason you didn't managed to eat?" Doug asked.

"Yes, since I mostly had night shifts. But the day shifts aren't a problem in a way someone has to do the night shifts as well; Of course I had to convince my wife that I will be fine, it wasn't easy but I managed to convince her."

"I guess she is worried sick now because of the criminal. I wonder how you managed you convince her to let you in this visit." Delilah said.

"It wasn't too much a problem really, what I had to do is only delight her with something, I promised her a present."

"And that would be?" Doug asked.

"I was thinking of a romantic dinner or a concert." He said.

"Not bad ideas but I bet that a pup could be a better choice."

"I was thinking about this as well, they will come sooner or later." He said with a smirk.

"Waiting for the day." Delilah said and almost everyone laugh with the exception of Dante who Delgado and Da Vinci who were near him noticed.

"Ha ha, Dante why don't you enjoy the time?" Delgado asked.

"Something is off with him. I feel it." He said with a suspicious look towards Dakar.

"Come on, Dakar doesn't seem bad plus you-know-who can't enter unless invited he wouldn't manage to get to Dawkins." DJ said.

"Maybe but don't forget what professor Van Hound said." Dante said while the dinner went on without too many events.

"I have to tell, it amazes me how you all manage in such a big family with so many pups. I never saw 99 at one table that belong to a single family." Dakar said before Delilah noticing that one is missing.

"Wait at minute, where is Dawkins?" She asked.

"Sorry mom, he couldn't come. He felt very ill before you arrived; he had a terrible cough and also had fever, plus trembling." Dolly said.

"Again?" She asked worried.

"But what happened?" Dakar asked.

"Some days ago this criminal that attack at night, lured Dawkins and Da Vinci outside." She said pointing to her younger daughter whom somehow Dakar seemed as if she saw her another time.

"I told you some time ago, she escaped unharmed but traumatized as for Dawkins he was bitten on his left paw and had and lost a lot of blood I gave him a transfusion, but ever since then he was very sick. I couldn't identify what illness he had; there weren't any signs of rabies or anything that I know." She explained while Dakar for a moment was confused thinking for a bit.

"Well rabies is a disease that attacks the nerve system, if it isn't that it could be something else. How exactly was he those days?"

"He was weak in the body, and sometimes had fever, he managed to move around but very slow and when he had to climb the stairs he had to be aided, he was also trembling. Amazingly Dylan had this some time ago." She explained while Dakar turned to the male Dalmatian teenager.

"You don't say it. And for how long was he sick?"

"For a week, but his condition was worst, he had strange nightmares, he was weak in the body, he couldn't go outside, and had lots of pains in his body." She explained while Dakar looked at Dylan with a bit of suspicion who looked down in shame.

"I heard about this disease once, it is declared a taboo and a mystery illness. Some of them declare it as a blood disease that isn't contagious; the ones that get it manage to treat it, only if they don't exhaust themselves. In the worst cases they declare that they need rest, otherwise they could get into a coma. This disease acts more like a cancer or like tuberculosis, but one that at one time it is mild, but there could be times when it kicks out very severely with a lot of pain through the body, fever and fainting." Dakar explained.

"It is like that, but the professor and Liana told us why." Dylan whispered to Dolly.

"Guys." Dante whispered and they turned to him "Listen I believe something is off with him."

"What makes you say that?" DJ asked.

"He knows too much, he described Dawkins condition very well. Something must be off." Dante said while Da Vinci thought for a second.

"Dylan, tell him that you manage to get pass the disease." Da Vinci said before Dylan turned to the other side his mother been in his step-father's arms crying.

"Oh my little pup, laid low with an unknown illness, how could this be?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"You know maybe..." Dakar started.

"Wait!" Dolly called and the parents and visitor turned to her "We told you that Dylan had the disease some months ago, but he managed to recover how this could be?" She said this time catching Dakar a bit by surprise.

"Well like I said, it is a rare disease and I don't actually know how this disease works. Personally I don't know of people that managed to recover, however if you managed to heal, it must mean something."

"He is right honey, Dawkins might have this disease but Dylan managed to recover. Maybe it means that even Dawkins will get pass this." Doug said with a reassuring smile.

"Do you think that?"

"Of course, maybe this disease could be bad unfortunately to people of young age but it doesn't mean that they wouldn't recover. Dawkins would only need to rest, it wouldn't be a problem, we are sure he will recover." Dylan said and everyone game a reassuring smile to their mother.

"Very well, still I wish to see how he is now." She said a bit cheerful.

"We will go upstairs to see how he is." Dmitri 1 said getting up from the table followed by the rest of the trio, however Dmitri 2 was having some questions.

"So what should we do?" Dmitri 2 asked.

"We will go and see how Dawkins feels and we will also try to bring him downstairs." Dmitri 3 said.

"Let's hope he will manage, this time we don't need him in a coma." Dmitri 1 said.

"Did you turn a bit soft too?" Dmitri 3 asked.

"Hey with the mad V dog around let's make sure he doesn't go outside while danger is still out."

"Huh, can't argue with this." Dmitri 3 said as the trio entered inside to see him trying to stand up in his doggy bed.

"Oh, Dmitris I hope you didn't come to prank me." Dawkins said.

"No we came to see how you are." Dmitri 1 said.

"How is the dinner going?" Dawkins asked trying to get on his feet.

"Pretty well, mom's new colleague Dakar seems nice and a good doctor from what we can tell." Dmitri 2 said before hearing something outside.

"You know I should go I don't need my wife to become too worried, to tell you everything, she is very possessive of me. And not seeing me is a problem." He said.

"We understand that, there is no problem." Doug said.

"By the way, are you able to walk downstairs to meet him before leaving?" Dmitri 2 asked while Dawkins tried to walk with a bit of difficulty.

"Hmm, barley to tell the least." He said, and Dmitri 1 decided to force it a bit the issue.

"By the way bro since you are sick because of the V problem we must confess you something." He started with a smirk the genius pup knowing that there is something off.

"Well we haven't said this back then but when you had your doll Princess Positron, we used it once to play football with it one month before she was shredded."

"WHAT! What did you do?!" Dawkins shouted angrily.

"Yeah and that's why we wanted to confess it at last." Dmitri 1 said while 3 was giggling and 2 knew it wasn't true.

"Wait we haven't..." Dmitri 3 spotted the sentence of the second triplet.

"Princess Positron was celebrated engineer. You will regret this." Dawkins said and the 3 went outside the room with Dawkins following them although moving slowly.

"Calm down there you need to rest." Dmitri 1 said.

"Screw the rest, when I get to you 3 you will regret what you did. Come back here right now." Dawkins shouted while using all his speed to follow them to get to the stairs while the triplets went down.

"Hey what did you 3 do?" Dylan asked.

"Chill there, we got Dawkins up, at least to meet the guest before leaving." Dmitri 1 said.

"But it wasn't done in the best possible manner." Dmitri 2 said quickly before been pinched.

"What do you mean?"

"When I get to you 3 you will regret using Princess Positron for football." Dawkins called.

"Seriously, you do realise this is a delicate situation for him after you-know- who did to it." Dolly scolded them.

"Chill there this never happened." Dmitri 3 said.

"It was only to start him up a bit." Dmitri 1 said before Dawkins managed to climb down the stairs.

"You 3 will now..." Dawkins started before been stopped by Dolly.

"Chill in there, what they said never happened; it was only a joke to make you come downstairs." Dolly said and Dawkins calmed down a bit.

"Really?" He asked and Dolly nodded before turning to the 3 pranksters. "You know you 3 shouldn't make jokes like this after you know what."

"Sorry about that." Dmitri 2 said before their parents came.

"Dawkins I am so glad that you managed to get up and come despite at the end." Delilah said with a soft smile.

"They gave me a head start." He said pointing to the Dmitri trio before feeling his injured paw trembling. "Huh."

"Hope you didn't forced yourself, well don't worry, he said he could come back in 3 or 4 days. But it doesn't mean he can't see you now." She said before turning to another Dalmatian who was taking his long coat from the hanger near the door. "Dakar, I wish to see meet my other son who couldn't come earlier." She said and the other dog turned to see the pup and nearly made a face almost seeming surprised but only gave a calm smile. Dawkins immediately turned his view towards the slender Dalmatian who in a flash something like a lost memory came back to him, the memory of the attack.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He was pinned down a paw pressing him down to the ground not able to move around despite his struggle while the face of the vampire was looking at him with an evil smile ready to strike._

"_You gave me a challenge little one and I like it very much. And I noticed, you are brave, smart inventive and loyal to the core. Hehehe." He started while Dawkins started to whimper and to cry. "So I decided next, you will become a fine son for me." He said reading his fangs this time to inject the venom while the puppy was struggling and crying, the sight of the giant fangs only meant he is doomed._

"_Don't worry; you will feel only a small, bite."_

_End Flashback  
_

* * *

"Ugh, gah." Dawkins was starting to sweat and tremble, out of sudden his temperature was rising, he started to feel his fever rising.

"What is it little one? You almost seem like you saw a ghost?" Dakar said still keeping a calm smile while Dawkins was starting to feel sicker and sicker.

"Agh, agh."

"Hey what is wrong with him?" DJ asked confused he was near, Da Vinci, Delgado and Dante. Delgado looking closely he saw something in the mirror in the hall, at first it was confusing but after looking closely. Terror and horror struck him, in the mirror there was the reflection of his mother but she wasn't alone Dakar was near and his reflection wasn't appearing.

"Is everything all right little one?" Dakar asked and then Delgado noticed something else a fang in his mouth it meant one thing.

"G-g-g-guys." Delgado started.

"What is it?" DJ asked before Delgado with trembling put his right paw on him and the left on Dante showing them the mirror and the music maestro and Goth were as if struck by lightning Followed by Da Vinci all realizing what it was.

"Remember what Van Hound and Seward said?" Delgado asked full of fear.

"It means…." Dante started.

"Is everything alright honey?" Delilah asked seeing him sick.

"A….pleasure to meet you….sir." Dawkins said feeling dizzy before fainting.

"Oh my!" Delilah said checking him. "He got fever."

"He probably exhausted himself, maybe…."

"I will take him upstairs." Da Vinci came and took him by one shoulder before turning to the pranksters. "You three with me!"

"Hey it's not our fault." Dmitri 1 said.

"You 3, with me, now!" Da Vinci said sternly and the Dmitri Trio helped her to get him upstairs.

"What could have happened?" Doug asked.

"It surely was the exhaustion, trying to come here exhausted him, please don't scold the 3 triplets they surely didn't knew this would happen, it's not their fault." Dakar said taking his long coat on. While the 3 other pups looked at each other they all knew what to do and immediately dispers to warn the others.

"Wonder what could have?" Dolly wanted to ask confused before Delgado came.

"Dolly." He started to whisper something in her ear shocking her while Dante went to tell Dylan who nearly fainted before going to the rest. While in the meantime upstairs Da Vinci placed the still unconscious Dawkins back in the bed.

"Hey we didn't knew that he will faint it's not our fault." Dmitri 3 said.

"Besides we didn't knew that he would get so exhausted." Dmitri 1 said.

"It wasn't exhaustion you dummies." Da Vinci said angrily.

"Wow, wow Da Vinci we didn't wanted to do harm. What happened?" Dmitri 2 started.

"Don't you remember what the professor and doctor said, this might happen if he saw the face the culprit, making the memory that Liana blocked to unlock. Everything the second he saw Dakar's face the memory was unlocked." Da Vinci said terrifying the 3 pranksters.

"Wait?" Dmitri 1 started.

"This means….." Dmitri 2 wanting to continue.

"Dakar is the vampire that attacked him, his reflection didn't appeared in the mirror." Da Vinci said before they heard Dakar said.

"I would go and see how he is. Maybe I can help."

"He is coming." Dmitri 3 whimpered in fear before Da Vinci gave them a cross and garlic spray.

"Go outside and stall him!"

"Stall him? But he is…." Dmitri 2 said.

"You did this; you stall him out, right NOW!" She said with anger and the trio fearful went outside before Da Vinci felt a paw on her shoulder and immediately saw it was Dawkins.

"Dawkins?" She asked.

"Get him…..out of here…..don't let him….near mom." Dawkins said very weakly.

"Everything will be alright we promise you." Da Vinci said just when the Dmitris saw the shadow of the vampire that was coming upstairs.

"He is coming, he is coming." Dmitri 2 said.

"Let's holdfast the best we can." Dmitri 1 said trying to do something now, just when they saw the dog that nearly killed and turned their brother that is in the room.

"Hello you 3 prank lovers, is your brother in here?" He asked with a calm smile.

"Ahh, he needs rest sir. He is very sick." Dmitri 2 said trembling.

"You know I am also a doctor, maybe I can help it." He said with an intimidating smile, now his fangs visible."So how about you let me in."

"We can't do it sir." Said Dmitri 3 holding tight the crucifix.

"Oh, but whhhhyy." He said turning more menacing before feeling a smell he hated, it was garlic spray Dmitri 1 accidently pressed it in the air. "Ugh, what smell." He complained looking at them wanting now to use his hypnotic eyes but he saw the cross and growled, for him on seeing it a light like the sun and its holy power keeping him away.

"Thinking again maybe he needs only rest, but I will come back in another visit in 3 or 4 days." He said leaving the 3 pranksters shaking and when he was going downstairs the 3 fainted and Da Vinci to find them unconscious.

"How is he?" Delilah asked worried.

"I guess he only needs a bit of rest for now, tomorrow he will be alright I will return however maybe in 3 or 4 days for another visit." He said.

"We will wait for that, have a good evening." Doug said opening the door for him to leave and immediately after the door closed he gave out an evil smile his eyes turning bloody red and reptilian.

"You know it is unfortunate that Dawkins was too sick to come down." Delilah said with worry.

"He will get better honey I know he will." He said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope that as well. I will go to sleep for now and tomorrow I shall check Dawkins before leaving for work." She said with a smile going to her room before Doug saw the pups starting to get extremely agitated and fearful and getting upstairs before only Dante remained, which looked like a hunted animal.

"What is going on?" Doug asked confused before Dante pointed up.

"Upstairs." Dante said with fear and Doug alongside Dante went to where Dawkins was staying in bed and found every puppy, worried, fearful, terrified, Deepak was trying to keep himself and the others cam while Triple D were like all having a headache and Dizzy and Dee Dee were on the brink of crying with Dylan and Dolly looking at him as if they saw death and Dawkins with his eyes opened but barely managing to move disturbing the adult.

"W-w-what happened, what is going on?" He asked confused.

"Dad we….." Dylan tried to say something but couldn't before Delgado came in trying to like vomiting but in reality was trying to say something.

"Son? What is happening?" He asked while Delgado and his cheek had inflated before.

"NOSFERATU, ITS NOSFERATU. THE FIEND, THE UNDESIRABLE, THE CRIMINAL, THE MONSTER, THE UNDEAD, THE DEMON!" He shouted.

"W-w-what?" He asked.

"Dad, its Dakar he is the one who attacked Dawkins. He is the vampire." Dolly said.

"What, how do you know?" He asked shocked.

"We saw it, when he and mom were in the hall when Dawkins came down, Delgado saw it first in the mirror in the hall. Mom's reflection appeared in it, but not Dakar's. And Vampires don't have reflections in the mirror." Dante explained.

"And the fainting, the fever and the sweat weren't because of overdoing himself but because the memory that Liana blocked had been unlocked. He recognized him as the one who attacked him that night, Dakar is the culprit." DJ said making the father horrified.

"But, that means."

"We just let." Destiny started.

"An evil murderous vampire." Dallas followed.

"IN OUR HOUSE!" Déjà vu finished.


	12. Chapter 12 Future Plans

_Chapter 12 Future Plans_

Evenings at the Dalmatian House are usually very calm and enjoyable in the most cases and the mornings were usually something to enjoy for the start of a new day. However that evening after Dakar's visit for nearly everyone it was something only to worry, in Delilah's case she was more worried for Dawkins been unaware of the dark secret her new colleague has or the fact that he was the one who gave Dawkins the illness. As for the rest they were equeally worried for Dakar coming back that night when they were asleep, they had done by the book what the professor told them to do in case of an evil one entering inside the house. In the case of Dylan, Dante, Da Vinci and Dolly they barely got any sleep, Doug would have stayed up as well but all insisted that since he has to go to work they told him to sleep despite having to go to work 2 hours after Delilah the next day. At the break of dawn they used worldwide woof to call the Van Hound and Seward to come over to tell them what to do. After a very light breakfast eaten normally Delilah prepared herself to go to work after making a final check on her son to see if there was any change, luckily the fever diminished.

"I am off to work; when I come back I will bring some new medicine for Dawkins." She said before turning to her husband. "Doug will you come?"

"Ah, I will have to be at the fire station a bit later today Delilah. By the way will Dakar be with you today?" He asked the last phrase with a forced smile.

"Oh no he will have a nightshift today; tomorrow we will get both the day shift but till his next visit only nightshifts. Why do you ask?" Delilah asked while Doug still smiled.

"No specific reasons really."

"Oh, you probably enjoyed him been here, he will visit again in 4 days." Delilah said with a soft smile.

"Sure we can't wait." Dylan said.

"We really liked it." Dolly said both having the same stressed smile.

"Well then we will see each other in the evening, and when Dawkins feels better please make him eat." She said closing the door behind her and the forced smile was replaced by faces of anger.

"Can't wait to be turned to ash." Dylan said with an angry voice.

"We liked him like a snake in the house." Dolly said with the same anger.

"Well we now know who it is, we have to find a way to put him down." Doug said his forced smile also replaced by an angry look for that thing before hearing the door bell ringing Doug opened the door to reveal the wolf dog and the stripped cat vampire hunters.

"Glad you came as quick as possible." Doug said.

"We can't miss what you have to say, so how is the situation." Doctor Seward said as they entered the house and went to the room where Dawkins now conscious was able to hear what they were explained to them.

"You said that his name is Dakar, he is not in the catalogue for the Netherlands, Belgium and the UK. We need to know something more specific about him." Van Hound said checking the catalogue of the vampires they know.

"What else can we say about him aside from how he looks like and the fact that he is a Dalmatian? Who makes all of us ashamed?" Dolly commented.

"What we mean by something specific is a special trait about him that he showed during his visit here." The German Sheppard said before Diesel popped up from the floor.

"He knows Czech he demonstrated when he was here." He said tracking Seward's attention.

"Czech you said?"

"Oh yeah he said something that was translated to been friends but we are actually the opposite." Diesel said.

"Wonder what the word is in Czech for the opposite of friend." Dolly said

"Nepřítel, means enemy. But I know the přátelé who would help us." Seward said pulling out a tablet from his backpack to make a call it took 30 seconds till one responded it was a male Bombay cat, all black.

"Ahoj, Doctor Alois." Seward said.

"_Ahoj Seward, what is the situation?_" He asked while in front of his bowl of sardines.

"Everyone this is Doctor Alois, a colleague of us from Prague, he might know what we need." Seward said presenting the cat from the tablet.

"Sorry for the disturbance Alois but got a situation with an evil one you might know off." Professor Van Hound said after Alois swallowed a small sardine.

"_Who might it be_?"

"Do you know about Dakar?" Doug asked and the cat turned to them surprised.

"_Dakar? Muj Boze, I was wondering where that fiend went._" Alois commented.

"Do you know something?" Dylan asked wearing his space helmet for his allergies.

"_Oh I know a lot about. He is nicknamed the (temný stín Čech) The Dark Shadow of Bohemia among the animals on the countryside in both the Czech Republic and Slovakia formally part of the region of Bohemia. He by animal standards is an ancient vampire having 200 years of age._" Explained Doctor Alois.

"2...200 years that is 1400 in dog years, 20 generations!" Doug said shocked that he has such an age.

"_Presne tak, exactly, He was once the dog of a middle nobleman of the Habsburg court. He became a creature of the night in the year 1800's, from what I know by, unknown sources, joining the dark ones. He had haunted the animals on the countryside after killing his owner and taking his fortune. It wasn't a great one by the standards back then but it is significant by today's standards. I had tried for a time to put him down alongside other colleagues of mine with the help of some allied creatures of the night. However when I was about to get him the place where he was hiding was empty, he is in order to not be found usually travels this with the purpose to lay low and let things calm down, this happening every time in his cursed existence._" He explained drinking some water from the nearby bowl.

"Still how do you know about him?" He asked.

"He had just visited us twice. The second time we found out who he is." DJ came and said.

"_And the first time?_"

"To nearly, get me." Dawkins said with a weak voice and Seward and Van Hound showed their Czech colleague the sick puppy.

"_I see, in my case I have to tell you that he could stay in London for quite some time. But I don't know for reason, what I can tell you is that, you must find a way to put him down before the next full moon._" Doctor Alois said looking at the pup and immediately knowing what happened to him.

"_We can't put him down in a rush we might need more information._" Seward said.

"_Well from my experience he is very slippery and tricky, but aside from that he has 2 helpers that either warn him or try to protect him. It is better to put him down very soon before he would do something unwanted. In most cases you must find someone who knows something about his personal life, this could help a lot._" Doctor Alois explained.

"We can see that, thank you Alois." Seward said.

"_With pleasure and by the way if you manage to put him down send me his collar, the green diamond it has is a good tracker for creatures of the night. It would help me a lot to track the Prankster of Prague._" Alois said.

"Hey why track a prankster?" Dmitri 1 asked.

"He surely didn't kill anyone, like Dakar did." Dmitri 2 came.

"I wonder what he did to try to stake him." Dmitri 3 finished.

"_Don't you even think about that, beside I only need to know who it is, making pranks for one or more people to laugh is one thing, but when it comes to one been brought in an awkward situation, I draw the line. And I guess Seward already knows how it is._" Asked the Bengalese cat, making Seward to feel embarrassed.

"Indeed, thanks again Alois and don't worry we will get you the collar when we deal with him." Seward said.

"Dekuju, thank you and good luck you will need it." He said ending he conversation.

"Well at least we know a part about him, it's time to know the next part." Van Hound said.

"How are we going to learn about the other part?" Dylan asked before the German Sheppard turned to him with a smile.

"Dylan I do believe you know who to call. One related to Liana who at the same time with her." He said and Dolly realized who it was talking about they also met at Christmas via an internet conversation.

"Wait, you mean Tiberius?" Dolly asked.

"Who is Tiberius?" Doug asked.

"He is Liana's brother, his owner is countess Karasi one of the human vampires that helped Dylan alongside Doctor Maria Veins, Liana's owner." Van Hound said.

"How many supernatural friends do you have that I don't know about?" Doug asked.

"Only 4, luckily." Dawkins said weakly from behind them.

"And we were glad only 1 could enter. Until Dakar appeared." Destiny said.

"We don't want Dakar to come and go as he likes." Dallas commented.

"Because the first one was too horrible." Déjà vu finished, refering to Dylan's evil self.

"Yet couldn't he be sleeping now?" Asked Doug.

"It is still very early in the morning and you have to leave in 1 and a half hours, a small snack isn't harming him before going to sleep." Professor Van Hound said.

"But how are we going to communicate with him?" Doug asked.

"Not waiting for the internet, whom it will take longer, we shall use this." Van Hound said pulling out from his bag a mirror that had bat symbols at the corners of the dark blue frame.

"With this mirror we are able to communicate with all the ones we know." Van Hound said placing it to the ground.

"Mirror of the Shadows, call Tiberius Dalmatian Karasi." Van Hound said clapping his paws once and the mirror surface started to turn like it was water before it showed a slender Dalmatian dog relaxing with a one leg glass of a crimson liquid on a dark coach in a gothic style room which Dante wish to have, he then turned towards the them his red eyes already telling everyone what he was.

"Oh, I didn't expect to be called today, good day Professor, Dylan. What can I help you with?" He asked with a calm voice taking a slip from his glass of blood.

"Tiberius we got a situation and we need your help." Said Dylan.

"What is the matter; we got a situation with an evil vampire called Dakar who attacked and bit Dawkins injecting the vampire virus in him, and came into our house last night because he fooled our mom into inviting him." Dylan explained while Tiberius turned to the elder Dalmatian he is seeing.

"I can see one of your parents in the room however. How come he knows and your mother doesn't?"

"I found out by myself and Dylan still has some issues into telling her. But this isn't the problem at the very moment." Doug said looking at Tiberius.

"One day you will have to tell her Dylan that is for sure. But in any case I do know some things about Dakar aside from been 200 years old whom you probably know. I have to tell you the fact that I met him once and to be fair he usually wouldn't have attacked and try to turn a person at random unless he has an interest. What he did with your brother was probably out of sudden, he surely saw something in him, or more to say he didn't know that all of you know about vampires been real. What he would have surely did was feed upon him." Tiberius explained.

"He nearly did." Da Vinci said with bitterness and Tiberius knew what the reason was.

"I guess she was there and with Dawkins."

"She was and we try to help her out of that experience." Dylan said looking at his little sister.

"Well let's better go to the point how do we beat him? Professor Van Hound and Liana said that only by destroying him Dawkins would be saved. But how do we do that?" Dolly asked.

"You said that your mother invited him in didn't she?"

"She did and now we regret this of course all of us didn't knew that he was the culprit, much less a creature of like you, no resentments." Doug said not wanting to make more enemies especially if he was a friend.

"No worries there, sir. However there are some aspects about him, he is womanizer and from you told me and what I can tell is that he has an unhealthy interest in your wife for sure, from what I know." Tiberius said and all the pups including the father began to display sings of irritation and lust for getting him out of the picture for good.

"And I can tell you are now dead set to put him down."

"He attacked our brother and nearly turned him." Dylan said angrily.

"He is going near Delilah at work for sure." Doug commented.

"And he is terrorizing all the city animals and he is hunting us almost every night. Then yes we want him really DEAD, not un-dead just DEAD!" Dolly said with anger.

"Good to know that, however you must know that you must not rush, and don't worry, Delilah is safe. One good aspect to know about him is that Dakar never rushes on things, his motto is think slow and act quickly, meaning calculate a strategy first before acting with lightening speed."

"A good quality if he wasn't evil however." Van Hound commented.

"True, however in order for you to beat him you must first destroy his 2 wives or rather to say, his skralls. Dakar if he is interested in Delilah, then there is a possibility to try getting to her, but he is biding his time, so he is not intending to do anything to her, he tried to make her like him."

"Ohh if mom would know what he is doing and that he is actually a 200 year old rotten moving corps, she would surely punch him badly." Dolly said.

"Indeed." Tiberius said taking a sip from his crimson drink. "Dakar tried to impress my sister Liana once before I become the dog of countess Karasi. Liana punched him so badly that he lost a fang that grew back the next day." He said with a soft laugh remembering the scene of that jerk losing a fang.

"Anyways, he will not do anything to Delilah for a time because he will be waiting for the best moment, however he will send one of his 2 'wives' or skrals to you sir." Tiberius said pointing to Doug worrying the pups.

"What do you mean he will send one of his skrals after me, and what is a skral?" Doug asked terrified.

"A skral is a sub species of vampire; they have no independence from their master who created them. They are nothing but puppets, yet they very dangerous when the master summons them. A skral is created at the behest of the master but only after killing a victim." Van Hound explained.

"Good to know, but what do you mean coming after dad?" Dolly asked worried.

"Simple, Delilah saw Dakar only as a friend, but he wants to be more then friends but he couldn't because of your father that is staying in his way." Doctor Seward explained.

"So he would try to kill you sir, but he wouldn't be the one to do it. It will be done by one of his skrals, which would be sent there with the mission either to charm you, or to lure you outside in a way or another. A skral however need to be ordered for the action to be done, so it must be in a time when Dakar would be free during the night." Tiberius explained.

"During the night indeed but the only night where he would be free is only when Delilah invited him again and also 'gulp' tomorrow when he has a dayshift." Doug said terrified by the idea of a vampire wanting to get to him.

"Well in this case Professor Van Hound must be around tomorrow night in order to help you with the skrals. In any case, before destroying him when the moment arises and to prevent unwanted things to happen you must move quickly against the skrals first, I would suggest locating his servants and doing the action this week, he will be forced to rethink his strategy, especially if he doesn't have his back covered." He explained.

"But how are we going to find the skrals?" Delgado asked.

"You must know that Dakar used an old method of traveling, he wrote in a letter that he wanted to 'repatriate' in London and traveled in his coffin by plane to get to his hiding spot in London. That should be an old style house on his liking; his servants however are close by. But they are in the crypt in a cemetery, when you found the cemetery you must also found the crypt where they are. They are usually prepared to intervene, when their master is in danger during the night." Tiberius explained.

"We understand thank you Tiberius, and great seeing you again." Dylan said with a smile.

"With pleasure, and glad that I saw you as well Dylan." He said before yawning "I will go to sleep now, call me or Liana if something went wrong."

"Of course." Van Hound said clapping his paws for the communication to end.

"Well, now we know what we have to do. We have to find and destroy the skarls first."

"Problem is how? Tomorrow he alongside mom will have a dayshift together." Dolly said with bitterness at the thought.

"And I really don't want him with her any closer after what he did." Doug said.

"Luckily this can be solved." The professor said with a smile.

"We have a friend at the hospital, a close associate with the hunters; we will go to him today and inform him of the situation. He alongside a colleague will change the time tables with the shifts so that Dakar will have the dayshift tomorrow and your wife a nightshift." Seward explained.

"That sounds like a great plan but what we will do with Dakar's 'wives'?" DJ asked.

"I think I know how to solve this situation, is there a possibility for your wife to accept 2 old friends of yours staying during the night? The 2 friends, been me and Seward?"

"Well she would accept without a problem, but I need to tell her a good reason, because she will surely not believe the story with the un-dead." Doug said.

"Surely you will find something, but for now Doug prepare yourself to go to your work while I will have a quick check on your younger step-son. We will get you to the fire station when finished." Van Hound said going to Dawkins while Doug goes downstairs to prepare himself.

"What kind of reason could we tell mom to let the professor and doctor here tomorrow night?" Dylan asked.

"We will think of something today, while we see how Dawkins will hold on." Dolly said.

"I wonder if we could call Liana tonight to sing him the lullaby again." DJ said.

"Well in most cases if it wasn't for the Professor to call Liana things surely would have been grimmer the last days." Dolly said before an idea suddenly popped up.

"Dad, I think I know what to tell mom to let him in tomorrow night." Doug immediately turned to her after readying his equipment.

"Really! What?" Doug asked while his daughter immediately went to whisper to his ear what reason they could give and the father immediately liked it. "Ooo, this will surely do."

"Well." Van Hound came and climbed down to the group. "The good news are Dawkins will recover after he manages to calm himself a bit and rest."

"The effect of the lullaby didn't disappear, it is still in effect, the time he spent with the memory of the attacker blocked helped him a lot. But for now he must try to calm himself a little bit today." Doctor Seward said before setting his eyes on the music maestro pup. "DJ, you must put for him classical music and calming ambiance music for him to recover. There must be no rock or noisy music where he stays."

"Yes Doctor Seward." DJ said before the grey cat turned to the zen puppy.

"Deepak, the same, use the teachings and methods of Guru Meow in his room to keep him calm, by the way if you stay there all day, you will surely have no problem listening only to calming music and surely you will do all the thing you like there." Seward said making the pup to smile.

"The teachings of Guru Meow always say that we should always look after people that are hurt both in body and emotion." Deepak said, in a sense wanting to say that he will do it; he will also have the opportunity to meditate and at the same time help his brother.

"Perfect, and by the way, keep some books on the subjects he likes close to him. Reading would make him pass the time." Van Hound said before both hunters and Doug exited the door.

The rest of the day passed the same very quickly as all the days for the Dalmatians, while the majority went out in the park in the afternoon, DJ, Dante, Da Vinci and Deepak remained behind to look after Dawkins that managed to read some of the books left behind. Luckily he rested enough so that he could move around again despite having to be aided by one of his siblings especially when dinner came and their parents returned. Delilah was again very worried by the fact that his illness kick started again in a much severe manner.

"Oh my darling, I can't imagine how did you got this could illness." She said caressing her little pup who was taking his medication.

"Because of one who was and still is too close for comfort." Dawkins murmured swallowing the water in his bowl before shivering at the thought of Dakar coming back.

"I wonder what could be done to cure this illness that you have now." Delilah said hugging him.

"By putting the one that did this down." He murmured while Dolly caressed him to track her step-mother's attention.

"Mom we are trying everything that we can, don't worry Dawkins will surely recover soon."

"I really hope so."

"And by the way mom, dad received a message today before going to work." Dylan said.

"What kind of message?" Asked Delilah.

"Well it was from an old friend of mine, a doctor like you he would come over to London and asked if there is any problem if he stays here over tomorrow night." Doug asked.

"I wouldn't be against this, but for what purpose?" She asked.

"Well you see, he is getting married and he comes here in London for the night to meet up with his fiancé." Doug said.

"Married? Oh my." Delilah said.

"Yeah it is a big occasion and since he is a good friend of mine I couldn't refuse besides I told him about the situation with Dawkins and said that he will come with his assistant in order to help him." Doug explained.

"I see, but who is his bride to be?"

"Well unbelievable to be, he is a German Sheppard while his bride is a Dalmatian." Dolly said.

"It is strange but who is to argue about love." Doug said with a stressed smile.

"Ohh, if it is about love I don't have anything against it. And if he is a doctor then maybe he could help Dawkins as well. When he will arrive by the way?"

"In the evening honey."

"Too bad I wouldn't be able to meet him. The time tables have changed and I got a nightshift which means that tomorrow I shall stay home." Delilah said to the cheering of all the pups.

"I just hope that if your friend comes I just hope that he could be able to help Dawkins in a way or the other."

"He surely will, more than others." Dawkins commented with a weak smile trying to eat a bit more, knowing that thanks to the professor and Doctor she will stay home and away from that freak.

A bit later after each finished their dinner they all went to turn in for the night, Doug, Dylan, Dolly, Da Vinci, DJ, Dante, Delgado and Deepak went to help Dawkins up to his bed.

"Well that went pretty well mom accepted the idea of the professor staying home." Commented Dolly.

"You know I don't think the professor would take lightly the excuse of him going to marry Liana a vampire. I mean a hunter marrying a creature of the night whom is supposed to fight against." Dylan said.

"Ah what the professor doesn't know it wouldn't harm him."

"And yet I also thought that they would make a good couple despite the small fang issue and night issue." Doug said.

"Anyways we need them to help us put down the skrals." Dawkins commented standing up in his bed.

"This we can say is minor issue now." Delgado said.

"Thinking what must be done tomorrow night if Dakar decides to put his plan in motion." DJ said.

"This is now something we can really overlook." Deepak commented.

"Oh, kibbles let's hope that the plan will work out. I really want Dakar to be put down." Dawkins commented feeling an aching on his bandaged paw again.

"He **will** be put down." Da Vinci said in a serious tone, bringing a sense of concern to the rest.

"Dakar really needs to be put down before anything else, for the sake of both Dawkins and Da Vinci." Dylan said.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope this chapter gives you the feelings that things are starting to escalate. Soon the next chapter the skrals will be put down.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Skrals

_Chapter 13 The Skrals_

The next day was by many standards a happy for the Dalmatian household, having their mother around was always a joy for the all pups. By all standards it was bringing some smile on the faces of many. However the situation wasn't too great too by all standards since the pups knew that when night comes the scare begins again especially because of Dakar and his servants. Delilah was of course still oblivious for what the situation was about but despite all those things everyone was keeping their mouths shut on this regard since Dylan will be the one that must tell her eventually.

As for the genius pup, his situation seemed to turn much better than before of course he knew that this would be only for the moment. He expected his condition to turn back to where it was before if Dakar comes back, he wondered if the situation could be again like before when skrals are coming. By what everyone could tell he was really getting tire of the condition Dakar brought upon him by what he could tell the fact that his mother was around was between the only things that was making him feel better even managing to do some repairs albeit limited with Dylan's help, by all accounts the fact that his evil self taunted him that he didn't appreciated him that much and the fact that working on his inventions weren't that easy as he though, he started to gain a lot more respect for his brother and side-kick. Who, in his own words, was now forced to believe in the supernatural after witnessing it when Dylan was turned and because he got the same illness that his bigger brother got when he was bitten.

"You know I really wish that there was another way to cure this thing." Dawkins commented while turning the last screw to one of his inventions.

"Even if there was another way, it is highly unlikely that it would have solved it, while Dakar is still out there." Dolly said making her step-brother shiver, his fever nearly coming out.

"Dawkins?"

"Ss-s-sorry, it's just that, when I hear his name...It's not something I want to say about him from that night." Dawkins said trying to calm himself and clear his mind of the memory that still haunts him.

"Another reason why, we can't let the guard down and another reason why putting him down is the only way to cure you despite Van Hound's attempt of getting the venom out." Dylan commented.

"One thing is for sure, the venom _and_ virus stagnated and when the professor got some of it out, it solved part of the problem. But whenever Dakar is around he will be able to keep tormenting me to no end. And even he by thinking something bad I sense it and if I think about him he will surely sense me." Dawkins said trying to use what logic he could.

"That is another reason why we must get rid of him soon and only by dealing with the skrals can we make any move against him." Dylan said.

"Wonder when they come during the night." Dawkins asked before the door bell ringed for Doug to enter and for all the pups to hug him in an instant despite been covered in ash from another fire fight intervention.

"Ha ha I am glad to see you all as well." He said happily.

"Hello Doug." Delilah said with a smile.

"Delilah I got some news, I got tomorrow's day off, so when you return we can stay together." He said with a smile.

"Oh that's wonderful honey." She said before looking at the clock, it was nearly time to go. "I will have to go soon to work, by the way Doug when will your friend arrive?"

"Oh, he will arrive soon surely." Doug said while his wife took her medical kit to get to work.

"Well it's too bad I wouldn't be able to meet him however, when he arrives tell him my congratulations and maybe get some invitation to his wedding." Delilah said smiling.

"Sure I will honey." He said before Delilah left for work.

"Doug, how did you managed to get a day off?" Dawkins asked.

"I met Professor Van Hound on the road to work and told me that I should at the end of the shift ask for a day off tomorrow because we might have a white night ahead if the skrals will really come here." Doug explained before shivering as if feeling something cold down his spine."Brr only by thinking about this and I feel shivers down my spine as if in winter."

"Hope they will arrive soon." Dolly said before hearing a knock at the door, opening it with the analyzer the Professor entered together with Seward each having bags with their hunting equipment.

"Hope you are all ready for the night." The professor asked.

"We are, for now." Dylan answered before placing his space helmet to prevent his allergies from activating.

"Don't worry the skrals wouldn't enter like Dakar can now." He explained.

"By the way Mr. Dalmatian, you did asked to have a day off tomorrow?" Seward asked.

"I did, my boss was in good moods anyways, so there wasn't any trouble. Plus the fire that had to be put down today was difficult to put down so I might need to have the day off." He answered.

"Good work."

"We should go and prepare to eat, by the way doctor Seward we might not have something suitable for you." Dylan said.

"I expected this and I got my own food. There is nothing to worry." The cat replied showing his can of sardines. The night started without much trouble for everyone, in most cases things went very normal without many events happening. As the younger pups went on to sleep and the elder ones alongside the adults remained, their only task was only to see any kind of suspicious activity. Something very difficult because each one of them started to drift to sleep one by one and eventually all the elder ones had fallen asleep in the living room, Seward on a coach, Dolly and Dylan together on the sofa and Van Hound near it and Doug near the coach.

The night passed without much trouble, however it didn't took long for suspicious activity to come and a dark shadow was starting to move on the rooftops before reaching its destination, 101 Dalmatian Street. Moving very slowly in the night the shadow tried to inspect the house in complete silence; however despite its attempts to stay silent there was someone in the house who was starting to feel uncomfortable. He was starting to feel sick and also his fever seemed to be starting up, alongside with sweat. Opening his eyes abruptly he tried to adjust quickly to his surroundings, despite feeling very sick and also starting to feel like he was about to vomit and his body was weak as if he was carrying the entire fridge.

"Wha…..what is wrong with me now?" He asked himself before hearing something at the window a claw that was hitting the window.

"Huh?" Dawkins turned to the window and saw a dark shadow a slender female dark shadow.

"What?" The shadow turned to the window and from what he saw, he noticed 2 red eyes, but unfamiliar red eyes and Dawkins started to back away very scared.

"Who….who is there?" Dawkins asked.

"Don't worry my little puppy." Came a soft unfamiliar and hypnotic voice from the shadow figure and it wasn't Liana's, it meant one thing then.

"S-skral?" Dawkins said with dread in his voice.

"Don't worry soon you will become one." She said with a giggle before disappearing, the memory of the sentence Dakar said kick starting again, nearly immobilizing him again and started to feel his breath caught in his mouth.

"I don't want…I can't." He started to panic, now having to go and warn others as soon as possible, he went out of his bed and immediately his weight became his enemy, he was disserted by his own strength but he couldn't back down and so he tried to move forward out of the room completely ignoring his siblings that were there. The dark female vampire went to the front of the house ready to make some noise, to wake up his target to come to her.

In the room where the grownups, Dylan and Dolly and part of the siblings were sleeping soundly, before a noise as if someone came from outside which woke up the father of the house.

"Yawn' what is going on?" He asked himself before hearing another noise from outside, looking on the window he noticed a female Dalmatian his age that hit the hit herself and from the look of it she seemed to look like a hunted animal.

"Oh my." Doug said shocked wanting to help her, just when upstairs Delgado, DJ and Da Vinci were in the room and noticed the bed empty.

"Huh, where is Dawkins?" Delgado asked before hearing a hit coming from outside, Delgado went outside the room to the stairs to see Dawkins struggling to get downstairs he was right at the middle of the stairs. Delgado immediately went to his sick brother to stop him.

"Dawkins what are you doing?" Delgado asked before noticing that he was sweating all over.

"You are sweating we must…" Dawkins grabbed his handicapped brother front arm.

"Go and…wake up…..the others." He said.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and Dawkins pointed with his paw towards the door where Doug was about to open the door.

"Oh, my Doug what could have happened to that dog. Wonder if Dakar is behind it." He said to himself confusing Delgado.

"Huh?"

"Go wake the others….the skral." Dawkins said.

"You mean." Delgado said fearful meaning that and his sick brother leaned his head in approval before DJ, Da Vinci and Dante came.

"Delgado what are you doing?" Da Vinci asked.

"Take care of Dawkins." He said and raced towards the living room to their confusion. Delgado once in the living room he went to the wolf-dog to wake him up.

"Professor, professor!" He said shaking him trying to wake him up before noticing his father near the thing who surely was pretending to be hurt.

"Urgh, what, what is." The German Sheppard groaned while Delgado started to whimper at his father who was close to the thing.

* * *

"Dawkins why are you up?" DJ asked while hearing Van Hound's groan and Dawkins seemed to want to gather some air in his mouth.

"Let's get you upstairs and…."

"EVIL VAMPIRE OUTSIDE!" Dawkins screamed with all his remaining strength waking nearly everyone in the house, while Van Hound and turned to the window to notice a female Dalmatian but not Liana, in a hurry he grabbed a cross and a bottle of Holy Water to face it.

* * *

"Hey is everything alright?" Doug asked wanting to see what was happening to the she dog.

"DOUG get out of there!" Van Hound shouted turning to him before the skral immediately turned around and to make a demonic sound and showing it's fangs.

"Yahh." Doug turned and backed away from that thing when it was about to lung at him but it then saw something from behind the Dalmatian.

"Stay away servant of Darkness." Van Hound said holding the Holy Cross and splashing it with some Holy Wanter, the skral made a demonic sound of pain before hissing at the German Sheppard, before running away at full speed.

"Woah, my Dog." Doug said in a state of shock at what he saw.

"Dad." Dolly said coming and embracing him with tears in her eyes nearly thinking he was lost.

"I am alright sweetie, I am alright." He said trying to calm her down before both went inside where the puppies embraced him very tight.

"I am glad you are OK. Doug." The German Sheppard said with a calm tone.

"Yeah thanks to you."

"You should thank your children actually; they had waked me up to come to you." Van Hound said with a smile before turning to his children.

"Well if it wasn't for Dawkins who woke up we wouldn't have known." DJ said.

"It means he sensed the skarl as well. We really need to put at least them down." Doctor Seward said.

"Put them down but how? They ran away, we don't know where they went." Dolly said.

"Not for long." Van Hound said preparing his bag with his vampire hunter equipment and other stuff.

"Seward with me, Dylan prepared your telescope to be on the roof." Van Hound ordered.

"DJ, Da Vinci help Dawkins, Triple D with them." Dylan said and they complied while Dylan took his telescope from the tree house to get it on the rooftop while Van Hound went outside in the street with Seward. After only a few minutes the professor called them outside only to see him finishing a giant circle that has other 4 circles inside of it with lines drawn from the interior where was a circular candle lit, that whole thing looked like a compass.

"Hey what is this?" Dolly asked before been stopped by Van Hound.

"Don't go inside of it, you will ruin it. This circle is very important to track our target." The professor explained taking a small vial of some potion.

"How will this help us find the skral?"Dante asked.

"It will tell us where we have to go." Explained Seward, while the German Sheppard poured it in the center of the circle for burning sparks to go through making a line of fire in the direction of where the skral went.

"It went to a place north east." Seward said.

"But to what place could it went?" Doug asked while on the rooftop Dylan and Dante noticed something in the distance, 2 female figures one been the skral that was near their father.

"Guys, come here quickly!" Dylan said and all the ones that were in the street immediately went upstairs.

"What is it?" Van Hound asked and Dylan let the wolf-dog look through the telescope and saw the 2.

"It's them no question, one of them had just feed upon a red squirrel by the look of it." Van Hound said before Dante went to look as well.

"But where could they be going?" Dolly asked.

"By what can I tell, to their hiding spot, for sure." Seward said checking his watch before noticing the sun rising in the distance.

"Professor, Doctor I think I know where they are going." Dante said and all turned to him.

"Really where?" Asked Dylan.

"They are in the Camden Pet Cemetery." Dante said pointing in the direction of the cemetery; Van Hound looked through the telescope and noticed that the skrals are entering inside a crypt, minimizing the distance of the telescope he noticed that the 2 had entered in the third one of the first 3 crypts at the entrance.

"We now know where they are, third crypt at the entrance in the cemetery." Van Hound said preparing the equipment.

"Well in this case good luck." Doug said relief that the thing will be put down.

"Not so fast." Seward said.

"You will come with us, to get your payback." Van Hound said with a giggle while Doug was shivering at the thought. The road to the pet cemetery wasn't too long from their house, as for the pups, Dylan, Dolly, Delgado, DJ, Da Vinci and Dante went with their father. For them, this situation wasn't very great for them, the thought of having to hunt down a vampire; although surely asleep it was still a scary thing, but they were there for their father. Entering the pet cemetery they followed the hunters to the crypt where the 2 skrals were surely asleep.

"We are here." Van Hound said when they were in front of the crypt.

"Let's go." Seward said opening the door to the crypt and inside they saw to their discomfort not just dust and spider webs but also a statute of a devil and a bat under 2 caskets.

"So, are they here?" Doug asked a bit fearful entering in with the pups who got a bit scared.

"They are here for sure." Replied Van Hound while the grey stripped cat pulled out a crowbar to open the first casket, and inside there was a lady Dalmatian dog that had several spots here and there the most obvious been the eye patches, this been the one that nearly bit Doug who only by looking at it he felt an eerie sense in his body.

"Oh this is very creepy. Professor, do we really need to stake them now?" Doug asked.

"We have to; this is the sleep of the un-dead their most vulnerable moment. It's now or never." Van Hound said got out a wooden hammer and a very sharp wooden stake, he gave the stake to Doug who immediately got confused about this.

"Wait, what should I do with it?" Doug asked.

"This is your payback to her, hold the stake above her heart, and don't worry it will be quick." The wolf dog said and the Dalmatian complied although reluctantly and shaking his paws.

"Children you better go outside, this will not be nice." Seward said leading the pups outside giving them earplugs.

"You do good Doug, hold it there." Van Hound said while Doug hold the stake with both trembling paws and Van Hound lifted the hammer up, and with one struck the stake plunged in the heart of the creature giving out a loud noise as if from hell freezing the soul of the Dalmatian for a second by how terrible it was, he couldn't describe the noise, but it was horrible to hear while the professor gave another 3 strikes with the hammer to finish the job and the skral stopped dead. And Doug went near the wall to lean on it trying to calm himself down; this experience nearly made him faint and Van Hound couldn't help but notice this and went near the exit.

"Seward, could you come here please, we will finish off the next one." The dog said and the cat came to notice the state the Dalmatian was in, he immediately got out some earmuffs for him to have on his ears before helping Van Hound with the last one. After opening the last coffin Seward took out a stake for Van Hound to use his hammer to plunge it in the chest of the last vampire giving out the same devilish scream which made Doug to get a headache despite wearing earmuffs he could imagine anything that is happening.

"Finished, it's done; Dakar wouldn't have any backup now." Van Hound said before turning to Doug who was still a bit shivering.

"Let's get you out of here." Van Hound said helping him out with Seward.

"So what is the situation?" Asked Dylan.

"For now things are fine, both of them are down." Van Hound said while helping his father.

"Oooh, this was an experience." Doug said shivering.

"Seward, maybe you should get out some chamomile tea for him." The wolf-dog said before Seward took a look at him.

"Actually it needs something stronger." Seward said pulling out from him bag a small one legged glass for strong drinks and a small bottle of brandy to pour some.

"I am not one for drinking only at occasions…..but I think I will make an exception today." Doug said taking the glass and drinks the brandy.

"How can you 2 manage this stuff Professor?"

"One gets used to it, you have no choice. You need nerves as powerful as steel or better to say as powerful as diamond. Besides this thing is nasty business." Van Hound said.

"This stuff is not something I want to do." Doug said.

"This thing is only voluntarily it's not a full time job, but one has to do it, you don't need to do it if you don't want. I guess none of you wants it." Said Van Hound.

"Professor, with all due respect but, count us out." Dylan said stressed although for hit the situation was a bit different since he was by some accounts their enemy not too long ago.

"And yet professor you have the bat medallion used to cure them, why didn't you used it?" Doug asked.

"For good reason, all of you come inside." Van Hound ordered and they all entered the crypt gulping and went to one of the coffins that now contain dust inside.

"This is the reason why I didn't use it." The Professor said removing the dust from the end of one of the coffins where the date of the deceased was written on above the name, and on the first one there was: _Stella. A Faithful Companion: 1897-1902._ _Died during the night_. The second one that nearly bit Doug, was even older: _Celestine,_ _A bundle of joy and playmate 1847-1854. Died of illness_.

"They are over 100 years old." Dolly asked after seeing the dates of each.

"Exactly, a general aspect to be known is the fact that when a vampire is created, it will have the same coffin forever no matter what. As for the dates there was no point in attempting to cure them." The professor explained with saddened face.

"There was no hope for them. Even if I would have cured them there wouldn't have fitted in the society of today, the society was different when they come to the world. And when one becomes a skral it is like been in an eternal sleep because they are bond to the master no matter what. If I would have cured them they would have never fitted in this world."

"So there was no chance." Dylan said now feeling sorry for the 2.

"Exactly, you Dylan were between the lucky ones, because you haven't been turned into a skral and at least you didn't stay this long." Explained Seward pulling out the crowbar.

"Let's make this crypt, their true resting place for them at least. Seward pull out the prayer book and 3 crosses. I will smash the images of evil."

"Right away." He said while Van Hound took crowbar and smashes to pieces the images of evil that were around before he and Seward placed cross on each coffin before turning placing it on the wall of the crypt. The hunters then took the prayer book ready to say the prayers with the rosary ready.

* * *

**Psalmus LXVII (67)**

In nómine Pátris, et Fílii et Spirítus Sancti. Amen.

Exsúrgat Deus et dissipéntur inimíci ejus: et fúgiant qui odérunt eum a fácie ejus.

Sicut déficit fumus defíciant; sicut fluit cera a fácie ígnis, sic péreant peccatóres a fácie Dei.

_Translation from latin_

**Psalm 67**

In the Name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit, Amen.

Let God arise and let His enemies be scattered: and let them that hate Him flee from before His Face!  
As smoke vanisheth, so let them vanish away: as wax melteth before the fire, so let the wicked perish at the presence of God.

**THE PRAYERS OF THE ROSARY**

In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen

**Glory Be:**

GLORIA PATRI, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. Amen.

**Prayers for the dead**

V. Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine.

R. Et lux perpetua luceat eis.

Fidelium animae, per misericordiam Dei, requiescant in pace. Amen.

* * *

"It's done, we can leave" Van Hound said and all exited the crypt before closing the door.

"Dakar really needs to be put down." Dolly said turning to the crypt before going home, back at 101 Dalmatian Street the pups had been waiting for them to return and couldn't stop hugging their father that was still alright. After the hugging and feeding the pups the hunters alongside Doug, Dylan and Dolly went to the kitchen.

"Well now we have a full opening in order to put him down. However how are we going to do this?" Dolly said.

"We did put down the skrals, who were only poor dogs who became his victims, but what should we do now?" Dante asked.

"Didn't you said that Dakar might visit you again?" Van Hound asked.

"At this aspect we would rather insist for him to not come back, and try to find where he is hiding." Dolly said not wanting to see him again after seeing what actually happened to the 2 they had to stake.

"I know that however until we find where he is, we can still try something if he comes around again." Van Hound said pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Professor with all due respect after what he tried and what he did with Dawkins and those 2 she-dogs I wouldn't even want to hear his name again." Doug said.

"I know and I wouldn't comment on that, if we knew where he is hiding, however to solve this problem we can improvise." Van Hound explained.

"Did he eat something while he was here?" Seward asked.

"Yeah, some food from what we gave him but not too much. For me it was amazing that he managed to eat something, I thought that vampires can't eat normal food." Doug said.

"Well this now depends. It is true that blood is the main sustenance for creatures of the night, especially for fledglings the newly created vampires. However in time they are able to eat normal food without a too much difficulty. Dylan can explain you better sine he was one several months ago." Van Hound explained and Doug turned to him forgetting that.

"You know right now I am wondering, how come that you managed to eat normal food when you were a vampire?" Dolly asked.

"Well officially I didn't had a problem eating normal dog food the taste wasn't a problem, but it was like no matter how much I ate it couldn't satisfy my hunger and swallowing it was like feeling a small scratch in my neck barely managing to eat small bites." He explained.

"Exactly, however in Dakar's case the situation is different. He was educated in a tradition gentle dog style. He eats not because he is hungry but because out of politeness to hide his intentions." Seward explained.

"Out of politeness to hide his true colours, but how are we going however to put him down if he comes around again?" Doug asked.

"Very simple we will make him eat something that will expose him." Van hound explained writing down something on a piece of paper.

"Here, this will help." Van Hound said giving Doug the paper.

"A recipe for a sauce? How will this help?"

"Simple, this sauce is called the surprise of the vampire. It's a special sauce made solely to expose vampires, the primary ingredient is a large quantity of garlic that must be covered with tomatoes sauce alongside other spices like pepper, curry or chilly, adding Holy Water in it at the end will also maximize the effect. Once he eats he eats it he will be exposed and all vampiric tendencies will come out almost immediately. It is also a very good sauce that could be served at almost everything including kibbles and other foods" Van Hound explained.

"Great to know this but did this recipe worked?" Doug asked.

"It worked very well we can assure you." Seward said with confidence.

"The recipe was made 60 years ago and it was used a lot of times and it exposed at least 9 creatures of the night, they immediately got chocked with it and turned to ash. Of course it was made by one who was a bit paranoid when inviting new people in his house, but the hunters used this when they are unsure about who the person is or if it is this case. Of course they need to keep quiet about the garlic for enemy to not expect anything, and the smell must be well camouflaged, this thing usually never failed as long as the Nosferatu doesn't know of it." He explained before seeing the time.

"Now those are good news we only need the ingredients." Dylan said.

"Well, we will have to go, call us in the day when he comes to show you how to make it and if everything goes out of control tell us after he leaves or if there is anything else." The professor said while he and Seward said departing the house while Dylan and Dolly looked at the recipe.

"Well if Dakar wants to come here for dinner." Dolly started with a grimace towards Dylan.

"We will make him a dinner so he will not have another." Dylan said with the same grimace before starting to laugh in an evil way and Doug looked at the two before slowly joining them, confident that this time Dakar will get his just 'dessert' after 200 years of terror.

* * *

**Author's note: Please do tell me if you want me to post more prayers for this chapter when they make the exorcism. **

**I am a religious person and I really don't want to insult the Christian faith in any ways. Especially that this is a story about animals fighting against the demons of the night.**


	14. Chapter 14 Attempt with the Sauce

_Chapter 14 Attempt with the sauce_

The rest of the day was spent mostly the same at the Dalmatian house, the good news however was the fact that this time Dawkins, despite his struggle last night to warn the others of the danger had managed to regain strength at around 9 in the morning and managed to walk around the house without much difficulty this time. Something really strange for everyone, but a relief for their mother, she arrived home immediately after the hunters left and at first she thought that maybe she could get Dawkins to the hospital. But after a time of rest he seemed to have turned much better, Dolly and Dylan used worldwide woof to call the professor who told them the possibility that Dakar might have made a bond between Dawkins and his skrals to make his condition worst, a rare possibility accomplished only through a demonic ritual that needs the blood of the victim and to always be able to locate him. Hearing this Dylan immediately asked their mother if she took a blood sample from Dawkins from the hospital to analyze it, the answer to their shock was positive, she also told them of a strange virus that she wasn't able to identify. But to their horror the vial that contains the blood went missing the next day, and only one dog could be responsible for this.

Towards the end of the day, there wasn't any change so the dinner went like before the attack and Dawkins at last managing to eat a bit more than in the previous days. Delilah was in complete joy that he was giving signs of recovering but for Dylan, Dolly and him it was only momentarily.

"I am so glad that the illness is starting to wear off, in several days you could again be in full health." Delilah said.

"Really wish that to be possible very soon." Dawkins said while eating slowly.

"I am sure that you will be alright soon sweetie. Oh if only I would have known what kind of illness you have." Delilah said with worry.

"Not an illness that a normal person or dogs like me should have." Dawkins commented with bitterness taking some water.

"I do agree with you, simply I can't even describe how this illness acts, it's like one time you are beginning to heal but then there is a fit when you are laid low. Oh, how could this be?" Delilah said.

"I am just hoping that this stuff will end soon." Dawkins said.

"Really wonder if I should let Dakar when he visits to look at you…."

"No!" Dylan said in a more protesting tone, his mother turning to him. "I don't think Dakar has the answer to this illness either."

"Really? But from what we talked he kind of knows a bit about this illness. That you also had." She said and Dylan was now trying to find an answer

"Indeed, I had it as well, but it wasn't a stranger who cured it." Dylan said although Van Hound, Seward and other vampires, the ones who helped him could have been considered strangers at that moment, helped and also wanted to help him, unlike Dakar who is the one responsible for attacking and giving Dawkins the illness. "Besides, he surely got this illness after the attack that night and to be honest he might still be in the state of shock and he could be afraid of strangers. It was certain after he fainted when he saw him for the first time."

"Dylan, I know that you are worried for your brother and I know very well how it is to nearly loose someone close to you, but despite this criminal still on the loose I don't think it is necessary to suspect every new person we come across."

"Mom Dylan is only trying to prevent another unwanted event from happening." Dolly came.

"They are right honey they only want the best for him. Plus I didn't want to bring this up too much but I told you that I know a very good doctor, also an expert in this kind of field." Doug explained puzzling his wife a bit.

"Really, who it might be?"

"His name is Professor Van Hound." Diesel said popping out from his bowl.

"Oh, Van Hound?" Delilah asked recognizing the name.

"You know of him?" Dylan asked.

"I heard of him, he is a good doctor. But from what I know, he is a bit of an eccentric; he has some strange passion with the supernatural from what I heard."

"Well he is not the talkative kind and he might seem a little strange, but he takes his very job seriously and also he is a very good doctor, he did helped Dawkins when he was in that state of shock with his own colleagues. So what should be the problem because he has an odd past time hobby with the supernatural?" Doug explained.

"Hmm, maybe you have a point. Dakar will however still come here in a friendly visit this Friday and only if needed he can go in his room." Delilah said and everyone immediately made faces of discomfort or fear not wanting to have the vampire who attacked their brother back in their house. They only wanted one thing at that moment, to not see him again, and their brother to be cured of the malady he gave him. Later after dinner Dolly took Dawkins back to his bed in the room upstairs, ready to turn in for the night however for the genius pup he was too worried for his mother that he has to meet that thing again for God knows how many days.

"We really need to get rid of Dakar as soon as possible. I really don't want him around for a minute." Dawkins commented happy that he was for now managing to move on his own.

"I know but unfortunately the only way to do for now, it is to try to give him the Vampire Surprise sauce." Dolly said.

"I don't say this method might not work with the sauce, problem is however if he will realize that we want to use it to expose him and chock him to turn into dust." Dawkins said.

"Well for the moment it is the best thing we have, boy wish to be again a vampire to put him down, just like with Malek." Dolly commented remembering the event with a smile.

"This might be easier said than done especially if Dakar is a 200 year old vampire."

"And this makes him a real fossil."

"Yeah, a moving one, still with flesh that actually shouldn't exist-_cough-cough-cough_." Dawkins started to catch and his body feeling weak his body ready to dissert him.

"Dawkins." Dolly said holding him in a tight embrace.

"He-he is around." Dawkins said fearful starting to be afraid and starting to breathe heavily.

"It's all right bro, he will not come in, he will not come in. We wouldn't let him." She said caressing him and holding him in a hug to calm him.

"I'm feeling so…..weak…I'm…..scared." He said with tears in his eyes while Dolly was holding him to calm him.

"Shhhh, shhh. We will take care of it; let's get you in your bed." Dolly said helping him in the doggy bed covering him, taking one of the spare crosses to hang in at the window alongside a bind of garlic before covering the window.

"There, I will stay with you, so he would not come here." She said with a soft smile.

"D-Dolly, I-I didn't said this before, but thank you for been my sister." He said with a weak smile and tears in his eyes his body still hurting.

"We helped each other a lot, and we pulled some great pranks together. You are a great little step-brother. And I will always be here for you." He said with a smile hugging him.

"T-thank you, oneesan." He said returning the hug.

"Oneesan?" Dolly asked confused.

"When one is sick you have time for things like reading and becoming smarter. Oneesan means bigger sister or brother in Japanese. It is used as a term of affection." He said with a smile calming down and hugging her.

"And I thank you too for been my little brother. I will protect you; I will always be your oneesan." She said shedding a tear and kissing him on his forehead while both slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms as the vampire was passing by the house.

The next day came without much trouble, after the parents went to work everyone went back to their business, Dawkins despite the vampire been close last night Dawkins took it much easier than before, surely after putting down the skrals it was a significant change. However Dylan, Dolly and Dawkins couldn't do anything but feel a bit of remorse that 2 nice dogs from long ago had been turned into dark creatures and used to serve a maniac. The next day however when it came it wasn't quite the best, because of the fact that the maniac will come back in the evening and anyone couldn't help to shake the sensation of dread, and Dawkins at around 12 he started to feel bad. A positive aspect was only the brief arrival of the hunters who gave them the ingredients for the sauce, and showing them how to make it.

"Just a bit of salt and it's ready." Van Hound said while cooking in a small pot, before tasting it with a wooden spoon and placed some salt inside while still mixing the content in the sauce.

"I believe it's done." Van Hound said tasting it with the wooden spoon and smile.

"So this is the sauce?" Dylan asked looking at the red content inside.

"It is, bring some kibbles and a volunteer." He said and went to look for a sibling.

"By the look it has it doesn't even seem to contain garlic." Dolly said looking at the sauce.

"That is the point, the enemy must not see what is inside. So he will not expect anything." Seward said with a smirk.

"Hmm, like with pranks."

"Indeed, but this one is a deadlier prank for the one we target."

"I never made a prank that could cost someone his life. It seems not right." Dolly said somehow feeling a bit of remorse about this.

"It is not right but in this situation we have no choice." Van Hound explained before Dylan came back with surprising Dmitri 2, wearing a pink ribbon and dress and Dolly busted into laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha, what happened to you?" Dolly asked barely escaping her laugh.

"Don't ask." Dmitri 2 said with bitterness in his voice.

"Triple D had a tea party and he was an 'honoured guest', they used the bell." Dylan said with a giggle.

"You also used it to make me clean the dust around where we sleep and in kitchen 2 days ago." He said with bitterness.

"Hey I needed to easy my work. Besides I made up to you by getting you out from Triple D's tea party." Dylan said.

"Maybe, for now." He said getting out from the dress and the throwing the ribbon.

"Well in any case we need to make sure the sauce is ready." Dylan said filling a bowl of kibbles and placing the sauce on with a ladle.

"Before you eat, can you smell any garlic that is in?" Van Hound asked and Dmitri 2 started to sniff it but the stuff was making him hungry.

"Well, I can smell a bit. But aside from that, this stuff really makes me hungry now." He said wanting to eat it.

"One moment please." Van Hound said pulling out a container with some curry and one with chilly to pour some in the pot alongside some vegetable pieces of sauce before giving pouring again some in the bowl of kibbles.

"Smell it now, sense any garlic?" Van Hound asked and the prankster smelled again this time it made his mouth water.

"Well not this time, the chilly covered it quite good and boy really famished I am." He said.

"This is what we wanted to hear, you may eat now." Van Hound said and the puppy lunched himself in the kibble eating it completely.

"This stuff surely makes one hungry." Dylan said.

"It was expected, the sauce works with almost anything. But you need to make it as appetising as possible, in the case of evil vampires you must however mask the smell of garlic the best you can, you can pulverise some perfume over it for the one to not smell the garlic." Van Hound explained before giving them back the recipe.

"Just follow the instructions on the recipe, and if it smells of garlic add some spices in it or anything to mask the garlic." Van Hound said.

"We will follow it without any hesitation, anything to escape this one." Dylan said taking the recipe.

"Still what happens if he finds out?" Dolly asked.

"It depends on the circumstances now, if this plan doesn't work because he realises what we want our only remaining option is finding his hideout and stake him immediately. That is the only thing that could be done, if this plan fails." Seward explained.

"We did manage to identify some possible places where he could be, so we will inspect them and see which one is. Or that or call another friend of yours to tell us if they saw something off. In any case we will put him down, he will not escape." Van Hound said while packing his things and he and Seward left for the exit.

* * *

_In the meantime upstairs_

"You know Triple D it is not quite necessary. I know Dylan asked you to do it." Dawkins said while Destiny was pressing a wet hanky on his forehead, his fever making him sweat.

"Dawkins you are our brother so we have to help you." Destiny said while pressing wet hanky on his forehead.

"And because you are not contagious."

"When Dylan had the malady, you though he was contagious." He said.

"Well you haven't told us back then that Dylan had an illness related to blood, caused by vampirism." Dallas said.

"You surely wouldn't have believed it if we told you." Dawkins said.

"Well it's not like people today believe in creatures of the night until they see one, no matter if it is good or evil." Dallas commented.

"But now we do, and I prefer the good ones over the evil ones." Deja Vu said.

"Sure why not however it's not like..." Dawkins began to feel very sick as if ready to vomit and the 3 diva pups went away from him.

"Hope you will not barf." Dallas commented while Dawkins lifted his body up to hold tight to the margin of the bed breathing heavily and sweating his body hurting.

"Argh, argh."

"Is everything alright?" asked Deja Vu worried.

"I-I felt...him...after talking...with...mom...about him coming here." He said not able to look at them. "I...don't want...him back...after remembering." Dawkins collapsed in bed.

"We know that he attacked you and Da Vinci and we can tell it was bad." Dallas said and Dawkins made sign with his paw for one to come to him, Dallas didn't wanted thinking what his condition could do at this moment so Destiny went near him very slowly not sure what will happen,

"What he said...is worst." Dawkins whispered with his eyes closed his body still hurting.

"What he said." Destiny asked and out of sudden a paw was over her head she noticed it was her brother's and he pulled her close to him, while Destiny was very scared thinking that his fever was making him loose his mind and she couldn't shake his amazingly tight grip. Dawkins get a hold of her and started to say something in her ear. The other 2 were concerned, they don't know what was happening, but they surely didn't liked it.

"What is going on?" Dallas asked before their leader turned around with a paw to her mouth with a face of horror ready to cry.

"Destiny, what is it?" Deja Vu asked.

"Come with me, quick." She whimpered sobbing getting out of the room and they followed her outside.

* * *

"Well one thing is certain. If it doesn't work at least we will have a delicious meal." Dolly said.

"We will have to make a bigger quantity to reach everyone. In any case we will make sure that..."

"DAKAR MUST BE GONE!" Destiny shouted coming down and the elder siblings turned to notice Destiny on the brink of crying.

"Destiny what happened?" Dylan asked but the leading diva could barely say a word.

"Destiny, try to calm and tell us what happened." Dylan asked, the girl tried for a minute to calm a bit so she could speak up.

"Dawkins sensed Dakar after 'sob' after he talks to 'sob' mom 'sob' 'sob'. He told me that it wasn't the attack that was this horrible 'sob' it's what he told him." Destiny said before starting to cry and Dolly turned to Dallas and Deja Vu who tried to calm her.

"You two..."

"We didn't hear what he told her." Dallas said.

"Surely it was something horrible." Deja Vu said and Dylan went to his crying sister.

"Destiny, please try to tell us what he told you about that night." Dylan said trying to calm her.

"He, told me that 'sob' Dakar wanted 'sob', 'sob'. TO TURN HIM INTO HIS SON, THE MONSTER WANTS TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM US." Destiny said bursting into an incontrollable cry in his bigger brother's arms while her 2 sisters made a face of horror and fainted while the rest of the pups also turned horrified. Dylan in that moment couldn't believe just what he heard, Dakar wanting to turn him into be his son meant losing him completely. This was now the drop that filled the cup; the fiend must go, this time it wasn't only a matter of saving their brother and stopping him but a matter of revenge, Dakar must vanish.

* * *

Later that evening Doug was on his way from work and when he reached home he saw that the pups were really on edge, most of all he noticed Da Vinci making pictures of crosses and placing them at the windows, Dante was preparing some garlic in the kitchen and some for Dawkins' room while Delgado was pulverising with garlic spray around. While Dylan and Dolly were preparing the sauce in the kitchen, Dylan wearing a cook's hat following the recipe adding the ingredients while Dolly mixing everything.

"What is happening here?" Doug asked confused.

"Just making sure that Dakar, will this time switch from un-dead to literally dead." Dolly said with bitterness in his voice.

"I know he comes today, and I surely wouldn't want him around, that in certain but you all seem like you want to fend an army of the un-dead." Doug said while Dolly tasted the sauce with the spoon.

"Another bulb Dylan, this one will be very strong." Dolly said and Dylan introduced another round of garlic pieces before Dolly started to mix.

"Sorry for all this dad, but Dawkins told us or more precisely told Destiny when she was tending to him that Dakar in that night didn't bit him only to turn him. He wanted him to become his son!" Dylan said with anger thinking about this.

"His son?!" Asked Doug shocked at what he heard.

"There is no way we let that thing take him away from us. And probably turn him into a skral." Dylan said preparing the tomatoes sauce, pepper, curry and chilly.

"We called Liana, Tiberius and the Professor after hearing of this. They told us that if he is successful it would be very hard to make him remember who he really is. And by what Liana and Tiberius told us Dakar will only see him as one to be used, he probably wouldn't care for him at all." Dylan explained.

"Surely Liana and Tiberius would be better parents then Dakar would be in all his years he stayed alive." Doug said joining them in helping them with the sauce after adding some spices they tasted it, it tasted great.

"Dog, Van Hound really knows good cooking. It tastes great." Doug commented liking the sauce.

"Good for us, bad for the evil one." Dylan said with a smirk.

"Dakar will surely go down today." Dolly said and all started to grimace between one another.

"Now, we have to look as friendly as possible, so that Dakar wouldn't suspect anything, only after he eats the kibble with the sauce. I will go and see how Dawkins is." Dolly said.

"I will then gather the pups and tell them the plan and prepare the kibbles." Dylan said.

"I will watch the sauce." Doug said while the 2 went to do their tasks. Dolly immediately went to where Dawkins was staying for the moment he didn't seem to feel too bad at that moment so he could walk around without much difficulty.

"Hey are you feeling alright?" Dolly asked.

"For the moment I am not feeling this bad. But Dakar is surely approaching." Dawkins said turning to her "I still feel bad that I can't go downstairs to dinner, at least for politeness, despite the one who did this to me been down there."

"We can't risk your life Dawkins especially if we know what Dakar's intentions are." Dolly said holding him by the shoulder.

"I know, and I just want to be over with this very soon. But I believe that maybe the only way is only if Dylan shows mom the truth of what happened 3 months ago, if this plan fails." Dawkins said.

"Well if this thing fails, then Dylan surely wouldn't have other options but this one." Dolly said knowing that he wouldn't like this at all especially with the risk that could come with it from Dylan's dark-self.

"We might have to take the risk if there is no other option." Dawkins said remembering what it might do if they do so, but then he started to feel a sense of weakness hitting him and his step-sister was holding him tight "Dolly...he is approaching."

"I know, I know, don't worry he will not harm you, we will make sure of this." Dolly said helping him in the bed before placing the rosary on his neck.

"Be careful Dolly. He is having an agenda that he is planning ahead I can feel his intentions."

"I know we will be careful, just rest for the moment." Dolly said going outside the room and in the hall where both Dylan and her father were waiting for Delilah with their target. And both arrived just when expected, opening the door their mother entered and was greeted with honest smiles but when they saw Dakar they barely managed to keep their smiles on.

"Welcome, you arrived just in time. Hope there wasn't any trouble." Doug said with a smile to his wife.

"Oh, there weren't any troubles at all honey, why do you ask." Delilah said with a smile.

"Just wanting to know, how about I help you with your bag." Doug said taking her first aid bag, peeking on Dakar and pretending to not see.

"Auch!" Doug hit him 'by mistake' with his wife's kit.

"Oops, sorry I didn't saw you there. I must have some ash in my eyes." He said keeping a smile while Dakar rubbed his nose.

"No worries, accidents happen." He said with a soft smile entering the house before feeling his tail bitten very hard.

"Yauch!" Dakar turned to see that the youngest of the pups Dorothy biting his tail before Dylan came and take her away.

"Excuse her, sir. she had an...unpleasant situation today." Dylan said with narrow eyes at him.

"Bad, bad." Dorothy said growling at him.

"Ahh."

"She will be better after dinner." Dylan said with a mischievous smile and Dakar started to get suspicious on what is happening. The dinner started without much trouble however the mood from the first meeting was replaced with either fear for some or bitterness for others towards Dakar and Doug between him and his wife was keeping an eye on him which brought him more and more suspicion for Dakar while Dylan and Dolly looked at him like inquisitors, with Dolly hitting the table with her fingers whom she was bringing down one by one very quickly from the biggest to the smallest.

"So how was this week? From what I can tell things are going pretty well." Dakar said.

"Oh it is, Dawkins is starting to get a bit better, too bad however not enough to come down." Dylan said with a calm voice.

"Wonderful, your mother told me he is getting better."

"Indeed, his illness might vanish very soon." Dolly said in a same voice as Dylan.

"Wonderful, hearing this. Really is heart warming."

"Oh it is for the ones who have a heart." Dolly said with a sinister smile, the vampire of course was starting to sense that something is off, so maybe it will be better to not say much and wanted to eat some of the kibble in his bowl.

"Oh almost forgot." Doug said turning to his wife with a normal smile "For this occasion of Dakar's second visit I got something very special."

"Ohh, what is special?" She asked.

"I found the recipe for a special sauce for kibbles that I made with Dylan and Dolly before you 2 arrived. It tastes like it was made by angels." Doug said.

"Oh really, what kind of sauce?" Dakar asked.

"Ohh it is a special one, and I don't want to ruin the surprise." Doug said with a mischievous smile to him, bringing Dakar more suspicions. "And I will bring it right now."

"Be back in a minute." Doug said and moved from the table towards the kitchen while Dakar was left to the hostile gazes of the other pups.

"So Dakar we would wish to ask you something." Dylan started with a calm demeanour.

"Sure, what might be the question?" Dakar asked trying to place a smile on his muzzle.

"Have you ever had I don't know, the unfortunate event..." Dylan started.

"Yes?"

"To send someone, to the morgue?" Dolly continued.

"Now Dylan, Dolly I don't think he is too comfortable with it." Delilah came.

"Sorry mom we were just curious to find out, if it ever happened."

"Well to be honest it did happened once or twice, the most unfortunate events really. But I couldn't do anything because of the diseases they had." Dakar said trying to look innocent.

"Oh what kind of disease?" Dolly asked very attentive.

"One of the lungs the first time and the second a blood disease similar to the one Dawkins had. Unfortunately I don't remember which, but it was really similar." Dakar said.

"Really?" Dylan asked and both he and Dolly looked at one another both suspecting what kind of disease was. In the kitchen Doug went to the pot removing the cape to sniff the red sauce inside to see how it is, the smell was officially delicious but mostly it didn't smell of garlic.

"Ohh, this stuff makes my mouth water. But it smells perfectly" Doug said with a grin placing the cape back and looked into his reflection of the pot.

"You might have cheated death for over 200 years Dakar, but today your time has struck. No one attacks my family." Doug said taking the pot to the living room.

"Hope everyone is hungry." Doug said opening the cape and taking a ladler to place the sauce in each bowl for every pup calmly and when Delilah sniffed it really smelled great.

"Oh my, Doug this thing smells great, where you had the recipe." Delilah asked.

"Oh it's my secret honey but it is from a good friend of mine." Doug said with a kind smile before narrowing his eyes towards Dakar.

"So what is this sauce made off?" He asked.

"Ohh it is a secret I shouldn't divulge. Otherwise where it will be the surprise."

"Couldn't there be a small riddle for it." Dakar asked.

"It is something similar to onions." Diesel now buried in his bowl before Dakar sniffed what was inside the spice and pepper was however preventing him to do much but there surely was something off.

"I really don't know what to say about this. I once had been prank with some sauce and my mouth smelled horribly when I dated once." He said.

"Ohh don't worry we have plenty of mints, for everyone that breaths." Doug said with a smile.

"Still dad maybe our guest would want another portion of the sauce." Dolly said with a mischievous smile.

"Of course, here is another portion of sauce." Doug said placing a bit more sauce in his bowl. "We still got plenty if you want more."

"Can't say that we will lack any of it." Dakar said a bit suspicious sniffing a bit more before noticing a small white piece in the sauce one too obvious for a vampire to not notice 'garlic' meaning that the elder siblings and the father know his secret, he must get out of here fast.

"What happened sir, aren't you hungry." Dolly said while taking a big bite from the bowl of food.

"Who say I wasn't." Dakar said with a stressed smile before starting to drink some water before he felt a sense of fear nearby, and noticed Diesel who was afraid of him his eyes been very close. For Dakar it was perfect, his eyes immediately changed colour and pierced into his soul his voice sounded in the poor puppy's head like a command.

"But I would need more water. Please." He said with a stressed smile.

"You can have my bowl sir. I don't need it." Diesel said absent mildly tracking the attention of Triple D that were near him.

"Diesel! What are you..." Destiny started and Dakar lifted a finger under his bowl, for his water to splash him.

"Oh my, Diesel." Delilah said.

"No, no, it wasn't his fault, it was mine I got slippery. Where is the bathroom?" Dakar asked.

"First door on the right."

"Thank you." Dakar replied politely going to the bathroom while Destiny took Diesel by the head to see that he was absentminded.

"Diesel you..." Destiny took Diesel by the head to see that he more absentminded then before, his eyes looked nearly normal but they were fixed and hallow.

"Diesel you better explain otherwise." Dallas whispered before Destiny turned to them.

"Dakar hypnotised him, look." Destiny said showing them.

"That means." Dallas started in shock.

"He found out of the plan." Deja Vu fearful been heard by Delgado, DJ and Da Vinci who could only get worried now.

"Darn it." DJ said.

"Poisonous snake." Da Vinci said with bitterness.

* * *

In the meantime Dakar went to the bathroom to take a towel before his face changed from calm to one of pure malice.

"Delilah didn't know of it but the others do know about me. No matter I know what I could do at this moment." Dakar said lifting opening a window and transmitted a fake message through worldwide woof.

"Perfect." He said before opening the door "Now a small 'hospital' visit to my potential son. He-he-he." Dakar said moving silently towards the door when the pup stayed, however he noticed the picture with the cross that was on the door that was hampering his efforts. He immediately turned to mist and through the crack in the door managed to enter and materialised and slowly moved towards the doggy bed where the genius puppy was laying reading a book on biology at the lamp, Dakar did however stepped on a small plank that caused noise in the room.

"Huh." Dawkins turned to look around but saw nothing. "Dylan, Dolly is that you? Where you are?" Not knowing that his attacker was behind him.

"Hello there." Dawkins heard a soft male voice from behind him, turning his head he noticed the red reptilian eyes of his attacker the pup was about to scream.

"DAKA-" He nearly screamed and the creature placed his paw on his mouth.

"Don't worry I will not bite you. I need you for something else at this moment." He said but Dawkins was squirming in protest, not wanting to do it.

"Look in my eyes." He said but Dawkins didn't want to however Dakar forced him to look into his eyes that immediately pierced his soul throwing him into a trance and immediately stopped struggling.

"Perfect, now here is what you will do."

* * *

It 5 minutes had passed and Triple D, DJ, Da Vinci and Delgado were increasingly worried of what was happening, they whispered to Dante who transmitted to Dylan and Dolly who also started to get more and more worried not knowing that Da Vinci was thinking of plans to get to Dakar and had him choke if he did something with Dawkins, she however managed to hold while another one's worries were getting the best of him.

"How much a dog needs to be in the bathroom?" Dylan asked breaking, not wanting to know what Dakar could be doing.

"Dylan if he needs to stay in the bathroom longer you should let him." Delilah said with a calm voice.

"Is only the bathroom where he is at this moment?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan, why are you so on edge." Delilah asked with suspicion catching him off guard on what to say.

"Not something in particular, it is just that-" Dylan was interrupted when Dakar came.

"Sorry for been late, got a call from home, from my wife, asking me when I will arrive home. I might have to be quick; she doesn't want me too far for too long because of this criminal." Dakar came.

"I guess she turned extremely worried. Since the attacks still happening I just heard of some." Delilah said.

"Indeed."

"Well before you leave how about you eat something." Doug said his voice now a bit frustrated but glad that he will leave.

"Ah yes I almost forgot." Dakar said prepared to eat something while snapping his fingers below the table.

"How is dinner going down there?" They heard Dawkins' voice from upstairs, Doug alongside Dylan immediately went in the hall to see him barely visible in the shadows standing on the top of the stairs.

"Dawkins, what are you doing out of your bed?" Dylan asked while Dawkins, without any display of emotion, climbed down the stairs moving slowly.

"Just want to see what is going on Dylan." Dawkins said till he noticed his hallow eyes.

"Dawkins are you alright?" Doug asked worried.

"I am alright father, why shouldn't I be?" Doug was confused he just called him 'father' and he never heard him saying that before, Dylan taking a closer look he noticed his hallow and absent eyes.

"Dad, he is hypnotized."

"What!?" Doug looked at him and noticed that he was at the very edge of the step in the middle he was doing this so he could fall.

"Wait, Dawkins whatever you do, do not-." Doug started but Dakar snapped his fingers again bringing Dawkins out from the trance.

"Huh, what." Dawkins started noticing he was about to fall from the stair but too late he tripped and hit his head on the second stair before Doug cached him.

"Auu, auu." Dawkins whined and his mother came to look what happened.

"Oh, darling." Delilah said seeing the bruise on his head before all turned to him and Dakar switched Diesel's already empty bowl with his to come to them. While Diesel now out of the trance, turned to his bowl and happily started to eat.

"Ohh my." He said and immediately looked around for a medical kit; Dakar immediately took some bandages and some sanitary alcohol for Delilah to tend him.

"Those days must be the most unlucky for you, been attacked, the illness and now this. At least the bruise will heal very fast." Delilah said tending to him while Dakar turned to the clock.

"Oh my, look what time it is I should better go. This been a family issue now, I will let you handle this, he probably didn't hit himself pretty bad, it is better to be tended by his mother it isn't my job here." Dakar said.

"Ah, sure, sure you can go we will meet at work Dakar." She said tending to his child.

"Sorry for the unfortunate event still. I really am sorry." Dakar said taking his coat before feeling a uncomfortable in it and left the house.

"Oh, why do those things keep happening?" Delilah asked herself bandaging the bruise.

"Because of an uninvited one." Dawkins said while helping him back to where he will have to sleep.

"I know those days were very tough for you dear, and I know that out of politeness you wanted to come down but in this state you should try to rest not force yourself." Delilah said softly.

"I wouldn't have to, if a certain someone will let you be." Dawkins commented while his mother kissed his forehead before Dylan, Doug, Dolly and the others entered.

"Dawkins what happened?"

"It was Dakar, he managed to come in and forced me to look into his eyes to hypnotise me. Somehow he found out about the plan with the garlic sauce, and used me to distract you so he would get away." Dawkins said.

"But that is impossible we covered the smell the best we could." Dylan said.

"Guys I believe he noticed some garlic bits in the sauce." Delgado said.

"It could be true, we checked our bowls, and noticed some small pieces of garlic." DJ said.

"That rat!" Dolly commented.

"We need to find another way to put him down." Dawkins said.

"We must find his hide out, and bring him down there otherwise Dawkins wouldn't have another chance." Da Vinci said.

"This is surely our best bet now, to find his hiding spot and stake him." Doug said feeling an icy chill on his back remembering how his 2 victims screamed when they did that. "Brr, I really need to collect my nerve for that now, it is our only chance."

"We must speak with Professor Van Hound about this tomorrow." Dolly said.

* * *

In the meantime outside Dakar threw his coat in a garbage dumpster after feeling his back burning because of it been pulverised with garlic spray and taking a vial of blood for himself.

"Boy, this was close." He said with frustration drinking the vial till empty.

"But it doesn't matter, my objectives remained the same." He said jumping on a rooftop before looking back at the Dalmatian house.

"I might have to move quicker because of the hunters been after me, but no matter, when I am done I shall ride myself of all loose ends, besides." He said with red eyes and an evil laughter before 2 massive bat like wings appeared back to his hiding place in an old house, ignoring that he was spotted by Hunter when entering inside and the boy ran away from that spot. Dakar immediately turned to his coffin and at the other 2 he had prepared with an evil smirk caressing the smallest of them. "I will know very well what to do, since I have a connection to the little genius. I might visit him again, much sooner them any of them would expect."


	15. Chapter 15 Unpleasant Returns

_Chapter 15 Unpleasant returns_

By all accounts Dakar's visit last evening went in the worst way possible; by all accounts they weren't able to use the sauce because he realized the trick and hypnotized Diesel to slash him so he could go and use Dawkins to escape their attempt by hypnotizing him to injure himself on the stairs. The only thing that remained now for them is only finding his hide out and destroys him with a stake. For now the only thing that they were able to do was to place crosses and garlic so he and of course others would not enter. Delilah was still obvious at the situation at hand not knowing of the trick they tried to pull on Dakar and despite Dylan still been reluctant; he had to tell her the truth about Dakar soon, but question was when he could do it, this been now one of the issues because he was also worried by the fact that they didn't knew when Dakar would come back.

Unbeknown to them was the fact that Dakar returned sooner than they would have wanted to, he been now on their rooftop again moving towards the window where Dawkins was staying in his doggy bed sleeping soundly.

"Dawkinssssss…" Dawkins heard a voice in his head calling him, he opened his eyes heavily to look around his room, all his siblings were sleeping soundly.

"Dawkinssssss…" He heard the voice again and this time he felt a weird sensation as if he was been place in a trance and felt like his mind was starting to lose control of his body. He went on all four legs ready to move, but it wasn't him who wanted it his body was acting on someone else's command. He started to move out of his bed towards the exit.

"_What is happening?"_ Dawkins asked himself not been able to speak while moving out of the room, all the pain in his body was no more.

"Come to me." He heard the voice that was none other than the one who brought him this illness.

"_No!_" He said in his mind wanting to protest but his body wouldn't respond and moved on downstairs.

"Come outside." He heard Dakar in his mind and Dawkins was walking towards the exit while Dakar was waiting with an evil smile in the back yard. Dawkins was moving on and on slowly towards the backdoor without stopping, there was only one way to stop this, he needed help. Dawkins then tried to must as much willpower as he could in the hope of making some noise right, in front of his parents' bedroom.

Inside the bedroom both Doug and Delilah were sleeping peacefully, however while the wife was sleeping soundly the husband was worried for the fact that the monster escaped this time as well, his sleep wasn't this as great but he had to rest, and been trained as a firefighter he lifted his ear up and heard the noise from outside opening his eyes. Thinking it could have been nothing he wanted to go back to sleep.

"h-help." He heard a plea coming from outside which prompted him to wake get off from his bed to see what was happening outside, opening the door silently he looked around, his vision was still blurry.

"Help." He heard the call from the kitchen, turning his head he noticed Dawkins out of the bed walking without difficulty towards the door, but this could mean one thing.

"Not this time." Doug said going towards the kitchen and taking Dawkins in his paws.

"Dawkins what is happening." He asked looking at him and saw his eyes been absentminded. Closing his eyes he collapsed to the ground a surge of pain coming throughout his body "Son what is happening?"

"He…..is outside." He said not able to open his eyes and Doug turned to the door with a face of anger, the demon was again here he mush chase him out, he looked around to see what he could use and noticed a small bottle with Holy Water.

"No more tonight." Doug said taking the bottle, Dakar waited outside with expectation hoping that the puppy will come out to him despite him now been able to enter the house it was too dangerous for him because of the crosses and the garlic that was around inside it. So it was safe to wait for his pray to come out and he noticed that the door was opening slowly ready fetch him again.

"Yesss, come now here, to play." Dakar said but he was met with a splash of a substance that started to burn his skin on the face like fire.

"Yargh!" Dakar yelled in agony before he noticed a face coming outside the house before him looking angrily.

"Oh Doug didn't expected you." Dakar tried to place a smile and a friendly face to hide his burned skin.

"No use playing! I know what you are vampire, you can't hide it from me now." Doug said placing a cross before him, his holy power making Dakar back away from him and from a fake smile he placed an evil genuine smile.

"He-he-he, so you realized what I am congratulations."

"Why are you doing this?" Doug asked angrily.

"Why? Because this is what I am, I had been living on this earth for 200 years, I am bounded to this world and I am doing it because this is how I live and shall live for eternity. This is how we are."

"You are wrong, other vampires don't do like you. They aren't attacking and murdering other people or want to turn them."

"Because the others are WEAK, they had strayed and don't even know why even Dracula himself became like this. All of them are weak." Dakar said with fury.

"Weak is what you think they are. But you know what I believe they are more powerful then you will ever be." Doug commented.

"Oh really, well let's see how great you will be, because very soon you will see how powerful I am." Dakar said clenching his paws and something like a surge of pain hit Dawkins.

"Wanting to harm innocent puppies makes you nothing but a coward."

"Huh, we will see about that besides, Dawkins will be mine, his intelligence is something too great to be wasted on trinkets. And nothing will stop my plans, because I will take all the joy in the world for everyone that will try to stop me."

"You will be stopped Dakar."

"We shall see about that Doug, we shall see." Dakar said before flying away from the house before the father Dalmatian went back in the house and saw Dawkins weak to the ground.

"Is he…gone?" Dawkins asked weakly looking at his step-father.

"Yes he is. Don't worry everything will be alright." Doug said taking him in his arms.

"I am so tired."

"Shuu-shuu. We will figure something out don't worry." Doug said taking a bowl to fill it with water for him to drink a bit.

"Try to drink I shall get you upstairs to rest." Doug said gently and Dawkins started to drink some water.

"I can't understand why some vampires like Liana and Tiberius are good and others are mischievous but have good intentions and others are so evil." Doug said.

"Who can understand them?" Dawkins asked drinking some water and bit by bit he felt better.

"Come, let's get you upstairs." Doug said taking Dawkins up and get him to his room where the others woke up noticing his absence and wondered where he could be.

"What happened?" DJ asked.

"Dakar, he was outside, but he will get some scars the next morning thanks to Holy Water." Doug said placing Dawkins back in his bed.

"When will this nightmare end?" Deepak asked.

"Guess when only Dakar is gone for good." Dawkins said placing his head on the pillow.

"Let's hope we will do it soon." Da Vinci said, she really wants him gone.

* * *

_The next morning _

The rest of the night came without much trouble; they were however concerned due to the fact that Dakar could have another day shift with Delilah which brought only dread for all of them. By all accounts because of Dakar, Dawkins wasn't able to come down to eat and so Triple D and Da Vinci had to bring a bowl of kibble and of water to him. By all accounts the 3 divas considered another visit from him, to be the end of Dawkins. After breakfast the parents were ready to go to work but before that, there was one thing to do.

"Ahh, mom before you go to work can we talk a bit?" Dylan asked, he still was reluctant but he had to do it.

"Sure what might be the problem Dylan?"

"Well I wish to know if you will work with Dakar anytime soon?"

"Ohh, no he got lots of night shifts now. Why do you ask do you want call him again?" Delilah asked confused.

"No we actually want to not call him again." Dylan said making his mother a bit suspicious.

"For what reason? He seems very nice."

"He is not as nice as he seems mom because there he….." Dolly came.

"Is a vampire." Diesel came from below.

"Vampire?"

"Mom it's true otherwise why he would come out only during the night and never during the day." Dolly asked.

"Besides did you ever saw him in the sun when at work?" Dylan asked.

"Well I never saw him staying in the sun during the day and stays at the hospital mostly during the night and do you think that he is a vampire?"

"Mom, it is true we tried to show you this last night but he avoided eating the garlic sauce." Dolly said but their mother only busted into laughter.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, you really believe that Dakar is a vampire, ha-ha-ha. I believe you watched too many vampire movies from Dante."

"But mom it is true." Dizzy came with a worried face.

"Dakar is bad." Dee Dee followed tacking Delilah's attention.

"Honey, I have to tell you that it is true I…once saw him doing something devious with some people he met. He isn't as innocent as he seems." Doug said.

"You really saw him during a night?" She asked confused.

"I did and I can tell that he isn't as innocent as he looks." Doug said.

"I see." She said thoughtful "In this case I shall keep a distance from him, still let's be serious you couldn't think that he is a vampire, really."

"But mom, it is true, they are real and not all of them are evil. However Dakar is."

"You surely watched too many of Dante's horror movies." Delilah said taking her first aid bag ready to leave for work.

"I can't believe that she didn't believed us about Dakar been a vampire." Dylan said.

"It is like what Professor Van Hound said some people need to see it in order to believe it." Dolly said.

"Unfortunately, we will call him later today so he can give us some ideas on what to do now." Doug said.

"Dad, the only way now is to find where Dakar is to beat him." Dolly said.

"That might be the only solution now."

"Let's hope that we will manage." Dylan said with bitterness "I can't see Dawkins like this any longer."

"Let's hope that it will be soon." Doug said before leaving for his workplace as well.

"Wonder what could be done in this moment, we are running out of any other options."

"At this moment even I wonder what else could be done." Dolly said.

* * *

_In the mean time_

"This thing can't get any worse." Dawkins commented.

"It is really a horrid thing what is happening. Even I wonder when this will stop." Deepak said using his Guru Meow head rub to calm him.

"Ohh, if only we would know where he is so he professor would put him down once and for all." Destiny said.

"I don't want to know how he looks like at 200 years." Deja Vu said not wanting to imagine how he would look.

"At this age he would be dust, if his powers would be taken away. By all accounts I would rather try not to think of the supernatural." Dawkins commented.

"Is there even a possibility, especially in your state to not think of the supernatural?" Dallas asked.

"Wish to be able to." Dawkins commented before feeling a twitching sensation in his bitten arm and he turned to it.

"At least the medicine that you need to take will help you with the fever." Destiny said preparing the medicine with a bowl of water to give it to him.

"This for the moment." Dawkins said before an outside though came in his mind, it was from Dakar before his arm was starting to twitch even more and his paw was trembling for his claws to come out.

"Yaah-yaaa." Dawkins said holding his paw with the other. "No."

"Huh?"

"Destiny, stay away!"

"What?" She asked before his arm hit the bowl with water and medicine splashing it to the ground.

"What are you-"

"He knows! He knows! He is trying to control my body like last night." He said trying to prevent it from happening, but he is moving closer and closer towards his sister who is backing away from him more and more, Dakar wanting to scratch her while Dawkins is trying to resist. "Nooo!"

"Dawkins let me try-" Deepak came wanting to help.

"Deepak no." Dawkins begged but too late the controlled armed slipped from his grip.

SCRATCH

Dawkins went on his back and started to feel his arm again but when he saw it he noticed to his horror a strain of blood on them, breathing heavily he turned towards Deepak and noticed him holding his white cheek with his paw, it had 3 scratch marks on it and he was looking at him in fear, and Dawkins couldn't do anything but panic and burst into tears.

"Deepak." Dawkins started ready to cry.

"Dawkins!" Destiny called and he turned to her and she also had a face of fear for what just happened.

"I-I"

"Listen this wasn't-" Deepak started.

"Get out of here, GET OUT OF HERE. LEAVE ME ALONE, I AM TOO DANGEROUS FOR ANYONE NOW." He said bursting into heavy crying.

"But this wasn't-" Deepak started.

"LEVAE ME ALONE!" Dawkins shouted and with heavy hearts all complied leaving their brother to cry for what he just did and went downstairs where they were met by a worried Dylan on seeing Deepak in tears pressing his right cheek.

"Deepak what happened?" Dylan asked going to check him and saw that he had scratch marks on him, not deep to leave marks but painful worrying Dylan.

"Deepak what happened?"

"It was Dawkins." Deepak said with tears in his eyes.

"What, why did he do that?"

"It was because of Dakar, he doesn't only torture him 'sob' he could control him whenever he wants 'sob'."

"He knows of the bond." Destiny said also shedding tears.

"He will torture him till he wouldn't take it." Dallas continued.

"And we would lose him when he finishes him completely." Déjà vu said.

"I will go check on him, you bandage Deepak." Dolly said going upstairs while Dylan went to take some bandages.

"Everything is really going down the hill." Dylan said and by all accounts Dakar was really a monster and only a monster can take him down, it seems that there is only one way to do it.

Evening came hard for the Dalmatian household; by all accounts it took a lot of time then the previous days, Van Hound also wasn't able to come to them sooner. Only in the evening, Dolly at least managed to help Dawkins forgive himself for what happened to Deepak, who also by all accounts he never was one to want payback or to be angry especially that it wasn't his doing. Destiny also thanked him for trying to prevent anything bad from happening. When the Professor came their father also arrived, Delilah having to stay after hours meaning that he will meet with the demon again, hopefully not for too long.

"It is now something too grim for any more comfort I have to admit." The Professor said after making a full check on Dawkins.

"That is the reason why we have to move against him soon." Dylan said.

"We agree but until we don't know where he is nothing can be done." Seward said taking a deep breath.

"If only there was one who can help at this moment I would accept it." Professor Van Hound said before hearing a knock at the door, Dolly immediately went to the analyzer to open it and to everyone surprise it was a human who can now bring a smile.

"Hunter didn't expect you coming here." Dylan said.

"Well I was around town and though of visiting you."

"He understands us?" The professor asked confused.

"It's a long story. But we are glad that he does." Dolly said.

"And how are you those days?" The human asked.

"Well for you to know at least you can bring a smile now." Dylan said with a stressed voice.

"Huh but what happened?"

"Hunter, you need to know something and you will not like it. But can you believe what we are about to tell please try." Dylan said.

"Ah, sure what happened?" Hunter asked confused not knowing what will come.

* * *

_In the meantime _

Dawkins was still feeling sick and sad for what happened today, for him how much time will he have to endure this ordeal of him been placed in a doggy bed and not able to move around unaided. And for how much time will Dakar have to torment and haunt him almost every night not to mention how much he will have to live. With those question that were plaguing him he didn't noticed when DJ with Da Vinci had entered.

"Hey Dawkins how are you?" DJ asked and the pup turned to him.

"Wish to have been better." Dawkins said with his head down before Da Vinci gave him a picture he made, it was a picture with him as a sidekick to his old toy Princess Positron.

"We thought that this could cheer you up a bit. We know what happened to it when with the De Vile incident and what how you were afterwards." Da Vinci said hoping that this could cheer him up while Dawkins turned to the picture, he remembered that even with great pain for him, it became one of his worst days, nearly getting killed to be turned into a fur coat, thing that still makes him shiver and remember with dread and after losing his favorite toy he went into a deep sadness, but luckily he had people close that helped him cope with the loss and those people were right next to him, his own family, who was near to make him cope better with everything.

"Thank you, for giving me this." He said turning to them with a smile.

"You know I never thought of asking this before but. Why did you love Princess Positron so much?" DJ asked and the genius puppy turned thoughtful.

"If it is something hard to tell you don't need to, of course we know of the tv series, but still."

"It was the last present I had received, from my natural father when he was alive." Dawkins started and both turned to him.

"It was during my birthday some years ago, when he was still alive, I do admit that I watched the TV show but only for fun and for the story trying to be as logical and scientific as possible. Father gave it to me for my birthday and at first I felt awkward for receiving it but I didn't said anything I didn't wanted to offend him. For some time however I didn't touched it I tried to buisy myself with other activities that…." Dawkins was having his eyes watery with tears "Until the accident happened, princess Positron was the last thing I got from him, it was in a sense bringing me closer to him. Don't think that I have something against Doug, it is just that when you lose someone close 'sob' it can't do anything, but miss him. I never wanted to tell anyone this especially not him 'sob' thinking that he would feel uncomfortable about this or that I would insult him." Dawkins said not noticing that Deepak with a bandage cheek also entered.

"You are not the only one who lost someone and I don't think that he feels insulted by this." Deepak said with a small smile.

"How do you know?" Dawkins asked before his step-father entered.

"Because why I should be insulted." Doug said coming to him but he didn't wanted to look at him.

"Listen, I heard what you said and I have no reason to be mad about this. Delilah told me how he was; he was a good person and tried his best to be a good father for all of you and a good husband for Delilah. So why I should be mad about this when there is no reason." Doug said with a soft smile to him.

"I am sorry." Dawkins said while sobbing.

"You shouldn't be sorry, even I miss my first wife time by time."

"Wasn't it a bit different still?" Dawkins asked.

"Maybe, but if it wasn't for her, Dolly and others wouldn't be here, and I do admit that our relationship wasn't between the best, but parents also start to argue, it is a normal thing. And despite she been gone it doesn't mean that I don't miss her and even your mother misses your father when close to his birthday. So it isn't something out of ordinary." Doug explained.

"I am glad that you understood." Dawkins said with a soft smile.

"Hey, when I married Delilah I promised to myself that I will try to be a good father for all of you no matter what. And it is true that we didn't manage to spend so much time together and I am sorry for this." Doug said.

"You have a reason to; you have a job that takes a lot of time and other things. I shouldn't be mad about this."

"I know and I didn't managed to say this but. I really am proud for what you are doing, the fact that you try to make inventions to help around the house and been between the most sensible pup and try to always keep things under control and for this I really am proud of you." Doug said smiling to him and he smiled.

"Thanks, father." He said hugging him and he smile back, not calling him that because of him been hypnotized while the others smiled.

"Hey maybe after this ordeal is over we can all do something together one day." DJ proposed.

"That sounds great DJ maybe after all this is over we can all do something." Dawkins said smiling.

"Agree. Maybe after all this is over." Da Vinci said before a surge of pain hit Dawkins again Dakar trying to control his arm again.

"Yarg, yarg." Doug immediately went to hold him tight he was told of the incident with Deepak and Dawkins blaming himself, Doug was holding his arm to prevent another unwanted incident and it stopped quickly.

"Or….better said…..if I…outlive him." Dawkins said with tears in his eyes whimpering.

"You will outlive him. We will make sure of this." Doug said holding him tight trying to calm him down and make him stop crying before closing his eyes feeling very sick.

* * *

"And now we are trying our best to put him down before doing more damage." Dylan said to a now totally horrified Hunter, he thought that his great-aunt was a great monster for what he was about to be done and for how she was in reality, however the fact that vampires are added in the list, things had just got escalated. He was glad that there were good ones as well but the fact that there was an evil one who attacked them it was something he couldn't accept and thinking a little he might have seen him.

"I know that maybe you don't believe us but everything is true and we really need to stop Dakar." Dylan said.

"Well to be hones I have no reason to not believe you but how are you going to put down a vampire. I mean really it is not something one should meddle with."

"We know that but it is the only way, and we can't move towards the hospital because things could be misinterpreted or something else."

"How do you intend to stop Dakar then?"

"The only way we can stop him, is only if we know where his layer is from what we know he prefers old style houses, two or three stores but abandoned so no one would think someone lives there." Van Hound said.

"Old style abandoned house two or three stories high?" Hunter said thinking before a flashback came from last evening.

"Wait I believe I know which place." Hunter said.

"You do?" Dolly asked with everyone looking hopeful.

"I think at least. Yesterday in the evening I was around town and arrived on a street that had an abandoned two stories house at around 9 or 10 I saw some sort of shadow that looked like a slender dog flying above towards the house, from what I saw, it had giant bat wings and a cape and he entered inside through the window." Hunter explained now shivering at the thought that he actually saw a vampire and the grey stripped cat immediately brought out 5 pictures and a map of the abandoned houses in the area.

"Can you point us the street and the house?" Van Hound asked and Hunter complied pointing the fourth picture. It was a two stories old house that seemed abandoned for 20 years with walls cracked and blue paint that started to lose his aspect more and more. The front door was black with a handler the shape of a bat also a window was shattered, moss was encompassing the lower levels.

"Can you also tell us where he entered and how?"

"Well he didn't enter through the shattered window he flew directly inside through the right window on the second floor; the window was opened when I was there." Hunter explained pointing at the picture.

"On what street is this house?" Dylan asked and Hunter pointed the map a street, not too far from Camden pet cemetery.

"A house that is two houses away from where we pointed a possible location nearby the cemetery. No wonder he escaped many times, he drove hunters to a false location when he attacked usually a house that is relatively close to his hide out." Seward commented marking the location.

"Well now we know where he is, at his most vulnerable moment we strike him down without delay. Thank you for the help Hunter." Van Hound looking over his inventory, in his kit.

"No problem, hope you will all manage to put this demon down."

"If we know where he is, it will be much easier; at last this nightmare will end." Dylan commented.

"Really never though, that the supernatural really exists." Hunter commented.

"As you probably never thought of ever learning to speak our language, young man, we live in a strange world where no one knows what he or she will encounter in life." Van Hound said.

"That, I can't deny." Hunter said chuckling at this irony.

"In any case thank you a lot Hunter this time we will surely manage." Dylan said.

"With pleasure, hope that we…."

"Guys come quickly." Deepak called from upstairs.

"What happened Deepak?" Dolly asked.

"Dawkins has fallen unconscious, after feeling sick." DJ called.

"It means he sensed Dakar again, it is bad news, he wants to put his plan into motion." Professor Van Hound said and everyone rushed upstairs only to see the little puppy struggling and sweating as if he was having a nightmare.

"No…..everything but this…don't do it." Dawkins said in his sleep.

"He is sensing his intentions he is putting his plan in motion." Seward said.

"I wonder what his wretched plan is." Da Vinci said angrily.

* * *

_In the meantime at the Hospital_

Delilah had an uneventful day shift, by all accounts there wasn't any trouble at hospital but for her personal life her worries were very big and endless, especially with her son's unknown illness. Who despite everything she is doing, she couldn't figure out why he is still sick, either he is getting better or getting worst and by what her new colleague told her this could lead to tragedy as well. Despite her attempts to keep a smiling and cheerful face it couldn't hide her worry that was ever present after the attack and despite her husband's and other children attempts to help him everything seem to be back to point zero. Delilah though that maybe Dakar could be of help, she couldn't imagine why her family believes that he is dangerous since from what she heard he successfully healed a lot of people and animals. Despite this she stayed away from him till her shift ended, it was however strange for him to be here at all, since he was given a day off.

"Delilah." A voice from behind her called, it was Dakar with his usual calm smile.

"Oh, good evening Dakar. I didn't expected you to come here in your day off."

"I wanted see how things are, and I wanted to speak with you when I arrived, but from what I could tell you tried to keep a distance. How is that?" Dakar asked with a smile while Delilah was thoughtful.

"It is just that I am very worried for my son ever since the attack he was only plagued by bad luck, falling from the stairs and injuring himself when you were at my house, his illness that either retreats or comes back. And just today I found that he felt so bad that he couldn't come down to eat." Delilah said worried nearly on the brink of crying "Ohh my little Dawkins, when will this be over."

"I am very sorry for this. I really am, maybe if I come to make a full check on him."

"I don't know about this, Doug and the others started to look at you with suspicion. Doug even told me of things you are doing in the evenings before coming to the hospital."

"And you think this is true?" He asked with suspicion.

"Well I don't know about this, he is of course my husband and I love him, he is a good father and a good dog and tries his best to protect all of us no matter what."

"I see, and I believe this is how your first husband was as well, wasn't he? He died in an accident from what I know."

"Indeed and we were very close when we were pups he was a bit awkward like Doug, in a sense but he was a good dog and a caring father."

"Indeed." Dakar said with a calm voice but without a smile. "And I am sure that Doug is doing the same."

"He does and I am sure that if he wouldn't say anything if it isn't for a reason." Delilah said thinking for a bit. "I wonder, what are you doing in the evening when you are free?"

"Well for me." Dakar started looking outside at the clear night sky. "Night time is a very special time; one never knows how many mysteries and secrets it can hold. Not to mention it's beauties even in it's darkest corners when one expects the little, and of course I can't continue it if not include the thrill and adventure one like me has especially the thrill of the hunt and mystery one could surround himself in."

"You sound like Dante when you say something like this, were you a Goth or like to read Edgar Allan Poe when you were his age?"

"Edgar Allan Poe is a classic as for the Goths, some of them are a bit of a nuisance. Especially when certain want to become creatures of the night."

"Indeed." Delilah said agreeing with him and with a chuckle remembering what he heard today from Dylan.

"What is so funny?"

"I just remembered what Dylan and others told me today."

"And that is?"

"That I should keep my distance away because you are a vampire, but how crazy is that they are only myth and legend they are not real." Delilah said.

"You think that?" Dakar asked with an interested look.

"It is simply not possible but this is what he told me. I believe they watched too much movies with Dante." She said with a laugh.

"Really? Well for me strange is the fact that, according to you he had the same illness that Dawkins has at this moment." Dakar said.

"Indeed, but unlike Dylan he at least can go outside even if it is only the backyard."

"Hmm, predictable since his illness was actually what happens _after_ one has this illness after been bitten." Dakar said with a smirk and Delilah turned to him confused.

"What happens after the illness? But he didn't showed any signs of it when he couldn't go outside."

"Well it was expected since he got it easy, I know it very well because I also had this illness long ago. One should say ages ago and I look just as I look now." Dakar explained with a calm smile.

"You had this illness?" Delilah asked confused now a bit uneasy.

"Of course and like I said, it was ages ago but after it. It gave me something unparalleled to many." His face was now turning from a calm smile to a mischievous one his eyes now turning red and reptilian.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Delilah asked and Dakar pointed at a mirror and what young Dalmatian mother saw was unprecedented, her reflection was there but not his.

"You…you."

"Yes indeed, but unlike others, I lived to be what I should be a shadow of fear for mortals, been bond to this world like in a prison haunting it like a creature of the night. I am not like the majority now who became weak. Oh no the times have changed, we should change with it, we should help people, we should be productive members of society we shouldn't be evil we should cause trouble. BLEGH. It only makes me vomit." He said his eyes turning aggressive and Delilah was backing away from him.

"Stay away from me, you monster." Delilah said

_Whooos_

"Don't run now my dear." Dakar said appearing behind her. "I wouldn't usually rush but I have to hurry up. Because you're family and the hunters whom they are allied with destroyed my backup." Delilah tried to back away from him once more but he was too fast "So I believe that tonight should the day." He said catching her in his grip.

"NO, let me go! Help." Delilah said struggling but to no avail also trying not to look in his red piercing eyes.

"Don't prevent the inevitable now." Dakar said grabbing her muzzle to force her to look in his eyes who penetrated her mind bringing her into a state of hypnosis he body starting to calm down now commanded by another one's will.

"Now let's go my dear, and don't worry your son will follow soon. He will be a perfect little prince of the night." Dakar said departing from the hospital with Delilah however they were carefully watched, by one whose owner was called for the animal section and she came as well and knew what must be done.

* * *

"GAAAH!" Dawkins woke up abruptly frightened to the core of what he sensed and nearly on the brink of crying.

"Dawkins what happened?" Dylan asked.

"Dakar…..has mom…he is taking her to his sanctuary to turn her." Dawkins said and now everyone was horrified to the core.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Dante shouted.

"No, this can't be!" Doug said not wanting to lose his beloved wife and the children their mother, it really sounded like the end of the world for them, before a worldwide woof message came, it was from Liana and the professor came to the window to listen to it.

"Unfortunately, it is, Liana confirmed it." Van Hound said.

"What do we do now?!" Doug asked.

"We go after him, and meet him head on there is no other option." Doctor Seward said preparing a crossbow.

"However there is one problem, he could use his super speed to get to his layer before us and even if we run there is no assurance we will arrive on time." Van Hound explained.

"There is really nothing that could be done?" Hunter asked.

"Not by normal standards." Van Hound said.

"There is a way actually." Dylan said while looking down his terror was replaced now by something else, anger and a desire to repay Dakar with the same coin. When he attacked his it was the final straw and the drop that filled the cup but now having their mother taken from them was the thing that smashed everything. Turning to the professor with determination he said.

"Professor, I know I said that I don't want this anymore and I know the risks, but there is no other option, I must turn back into a vampire." Dylan said before Triple D came horrified.

"Ah, you don't want to bring that monster back?" Destiny asked.

"Last time Dawkins managed to bring you back but from that state." Dallas continued crying.

"Plus we almost lost you?!" Déjà Vu said crying but Dylan wasn't deterred.

"There is no other way, Dakar is a monster, and it will take a monster to stop him." Dylan said looking at Van Hound and so did everyone else with begging eyes, taking a deep breath he replied.

"Very well but remember Dylan your evil side will come out first and you either need to fight him, your family make you remember who you are or come to an agreement with him." He explained pulling out the bat medallion and the vial with Dylan's powers.

"I know that professor."

"Very well then." Doctor Seward said taking a collar made from pure silver and a chain to attach it before placing it on Dylan.

"Protection first Dylan, this silver collar will prevent any unwanted events from evil side till you take back control and don't worry vampire can't break silver. It also has garlic essence on it with holy water." Seward explained while Van Hound poured the liquid in the medallion.

"Put a finger below the bat's mouth." Van Hound said and Dylan complied placing his right paw below although a bit frightened and with a small press 2 small fangs penetrated Dylan's skin injecting the substance that turned very painful.

"Argh." Dylan pulled out his hand feeling his paw in pain as if it was burning, Van Hound then pressed again and both the red gem on the medallion and the eyes started to emanate a crimson light.

"By the power of the Bat Medallion, let the host retain what it lost, and let it roam the darkness as a Creature of the Night." The Professor said showing the medallion before the puppy who started to feel a surge of pain and discomfort throughout his body.

"Ahhhhaaaaaaaaahhah." Dylan screamed feeling the change in his body before backing away to cover his face while everyone was watching in fear at what was happening to him, he screaming and hissing they noticed that his fangs are growing back and his eyes are turning red, his frustration and pain was turning to anger and fear and he felt the one who was inside him wanting to come out. He then collapsed to the ground out of exhaustion, the pups were afraid of going near him, not knowing what to expect but they could see that he was moving.

"Dylan?" Dizzy asked in fear for her brother.

"Are you ok?" Dee Dee added while Dylan ripped his only use medical mask to prevent his cat allergy from activating, before Doug and Dolly tried to approach him but they were stopped by Van Hound and Seward.

"Dylan is everything alright?" Dolly asked before they heard a small evil laugh.

"He-he-he-he, I AM BAAAACK! Missed me?" Dylan lifted his head but it wasn't Dylan whom they know, it was the monster who terrorized them and wanted to murder their brother and take Dylan away.

"NOOOO!" Triple D screamed fainted while Hunter backed away, he knew that this one is a murderer.


	16. Chapter 16 Dakar's Downfall

_Chapter 16 Dakar's Downfall_

"Oh, how I love the scent of fear." Evil Dylan said with and evil smile looking around him and seeing the puppies in fear before setting his eyes on Deepak and jumped towards him but something hold him back.

"What?!" He said turning to the collar.

"Disappointed I guess and you know what that is?" Van Hound asked.

"Urgh, I should have known that he would take preventive measures." The evil vampire said before sensing the garlic. "Urgh, silver with garlic, no matter that, I will escape."

"We don't have time for your games you fiend." Da Vinci said sternly.

"You better give our brother back." DJ followed.

"Ohh you need to do more than that you 2 because I wouldn't let that weakling so easily." Evil Dylan said with an evil grin."I waited for too long to be here, so I wouldn't come down easily."

"We will see about that. Listen here you freak, don't make me…." Doug started ready to shout at him but Seward stopped him.

"He is not Dylan that you knew, it is his evil side, grounding him would not do."

"Ohh, you better listen to him step-daddy. He knows what he is talking." Evil Dylan said with a smirk, frustrating him.

"We really don't have time for this show." Dolly said coming to him "Come on Dylan you can fight him, we need you."

"Oh, dear sister this isn't how it will be done, because like I said I wouldn't give up easily now. And I guess there is nothing you can do." Evil Dylan said with a smirk with a maniacal laugh and for a moment Dolly sensed that he lost him and they will soon lose their mother, but one refuses to give up.

"Maybe I can." Dawkins said getting out from him doggy bed with difficulty.

"Ooo, you can do better Dawkins? I haven't forgotten about you and I guess you know why." The evil vampire Dylan said.

"Dawkins what are you doing?!" Delgado asked.

"You are too weak to face him again." Dolly said holding him to not move any further.

"I have to." He replied before been face to face with his brother's evil side.

"I wonder what you have to say."

"A truth that Dylan and all of us know. Dylan we all know that you never wanted to turn like this, you never wanted to become a creature of the night and you never wanted to be a monster. It is true that sometimes you behave like a jerk but even with that you are our brother you care for all of us no matter what. You never deserved to be this way and we know this very well that you wouldn't have chosen this unless you had to." Dawkins said with tears in his eyes placing his good paw on Dylan's. "We want you back, so you would what has to be done."

"Oh how beautiful." Evil Dylan said with a friendly smile but switched to an evil one immediately.

"And yet so useless." The evil vampire said and caught him and pinned him down.

"Argh!" Dawkins was ready to cry knowing what would come now.

"Your speech was touching I admit that, and thinking a little, you are so loyal to your brother that I thought of something much more productive. Instead of killing you I could, turn you." The evil vampire said while removing the puppy's collar, reading his venomous bite to the utter shock of all.

"If you want to know, I would rather have my brother bite me because I know he is somewhere there. And because it is better you doing it." He said while the vampire was getting closer and closer to his neck "THEN HAVING THE ONE WHO TOOK MOM BITE ME AGAIN."

"What?" He asked stopping in place just when he was close, it meant one thing Dylan was starting to come back and making the evil one back away from Dawkins who manage to get away from him "No, not you again."

"Yes, me again…..I will not let you harm my family again…and I don't need you at this moment." Normal Dylan shouted trying to regain control holding his shaking paw.

"What is going on?" Dolly asked confused.

"They are struggling for dominance between one another, one of them must win or come an understanding." Seward explained.

"You will not stop me Dylan, not this time." The evil one said.

"I will stop you because I have to save mom who is also your mother because if it wasn't for her neither me nor you would be here."

"That is true, I admit that but do you think you can stop me?"

"You want power don't you? Well if I am correct if Dakar succeeds you must obey him, you have to be a lower servant to him. Right now he is rival to you, you warned me all this time about him don't you. Meaning that now you should fight against him, if you don't do that you are nothing but a coward."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Evil Dylan shouted and in that moment Dolly decided to take a stand.

"Dylan is right; you are nothing else but a coward." Dolly shouted.

"Attacking innocent puppies that can't defend themselves." Da Vinci said.

"And you want to be the big scary creature of the night. But you are actually pathetic." DJ added defying him.

"You will regret what you just said."

"How scared we are." Destiny said came finding her courage.

"You send warning and you want to be considered the big scary vampire." Dallas added.

"But you are actually a looser." Déjà vu said all huffing at the evil vampire bringing him more anger.

"When I escape I will-"

"Make what? Be like a chicken, chicken." Hunter added making imitating one before Dylan came back.

"They are right, if you want to prove that you are great, do it right now. Or you will be the coward of eternity." Dylan said feeling a surge of pain in his body trying to take control till he collapsed to the ground shaking a struggling till it stopped and for a moment normal Dylan was back in control, looking at his family a bit tired but victorious.

"Dylan, are you alright?" Van Hound asked concerned.

"Yes I think so." Dylan said before feeling another surge of pain in his body.

"Argh, argh what is going YAAA." Out from his mouth a pile of black smoke came out which took form of his evil side with red glowing eyes.

"_You won Dylan we reached an agreement. You can go there and do what must be done, but I am the one who will fight Dakar. Understood?_" His evil self said in a demonic way before going back inside him and in that moment Hunter fainted.

"It seems that you managed to come to an agreement well done. But now you must respect it." Van Hound said.

"I know and at least I managed. The most important thing is to save mom, no matter the cost. So I will let him do his part."

"Very well then, let's go now, every minute now counts." The professor said before turning to Doug.

"We might need your help as well to get your wife out from his lair while we deal with him."

"I am on it." He said inhaling dreading the battle with another creature of the night but been his wife in danger there he will do it no matter what. Someone however also wanted to go.

"Ahem, haven't you forgotten someone Professor?" Dolly asked a bit indignant, the professor of course knew what she wanted and hoped to avoid it.

"Miss I don't think it is…." He didn't finished before Dolly took him by the collar to get her closer.

"I am once lost a mother professor and there is no way I am loosing another. I am coming as well." Dolly said with a very determined voice by her tone she wouldn't take no as an answer.

"I have to agree with her professor really." Doug said, of course a bit reluctant about this.

"I can already tell this, but I am thinking that you want your powers as well."

"What do you think?"

"If we weren't pressed by time I would do it, out of reluctance of course but still but still I don't think it is the best time." The professor said before Dylan's evil side kicked out with a mischievous smile.

"Really? Tell me when it will be." Dolly said.

"I have another solution." Evil Dylan popped out and Dolly turned too late because he already grabbed her to expose the neck.

"I always wanted to do this." Dylan's evil self looked with a smirk at her and bit her neck injecting the venom.

"Yahh." Dolly screamed out of pain with Doug horrified at what happened to her little girl. And it wasn't over yet, despite Dolly in pain because of the transformation she could see that the vampire took her by her cheeks and started to pull them towards him, dolly would have wanted to back away, but he pulled her in to kiss her, **on her lips**. It took only 3 seconds till he separated her lips from his, and in that moment Dylan woke to see the change happening.

"AAA, WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Real Dylan asked to his utter horror at what he had just done.

"What was…..necessary…..Dylan." Dolly said back on her feet her eyes already changing to red and her fangs coming out already "What was necessary." She said getting back on her feet in a sense happy that she was a creature of the night again while her father looked at her in shock on what happened to her, her little girl turning into a creature of the night.

"Well in this case, Seward you are in charge here." Van Hound said. "We better go right now."

"And we know the fastest way there." Dolly said holding her father while Dylan was holding the wolf dog.

_FLASH_

All 4 had vanished to finish the job leaving Seward who in a split second was covered in a mountain of black and white pups to his discomfort while Hunter was giggling right before the puppies jumped on him.

"Boy for your information you will stay here."

"Who say I want to go anywhere." Hunter said with a smile enjoying the puppies and playing with Dizzy and Dee Dee.

"Good because you will be actually in charge." Seward said turning to Da Vinci and Dawkins "I have some business to attend to."

* * *

It barely took a second for the group of 4 to get on the street where Dakar's hideout was located; by all accounts the journey was out of ordinary for the 2 grown-up dogs who weren't supernatural, both having to catch up their breaths after they were on solid ground.

"Woo _caugh-caugh_. This isn't some method I want to experience again." Doug said catching up his breath.

"You are not the only I assure you." Van Hound said taking a deep breath.

"Dad, Professor, look." Dolly called and the 2 went behind a corner where Dylan and Dolly were, all 4 saw Dakar on the walking with a hypnotized Delilah following him that sight only made the 2 vampire teens and the husband to want to rush towards him.

"Ohh, how I wish to." Doug started wanting to strangle him.

"Don't rush, we must enter inside first and ambush him while you get your wife out." Van Hound said.

"How?" Dylan asked.

"Watch." Van Hound ran towards the abandoned house near the broken window moving his paw inside he opened it before jumping in to open the door of the house before making sign without a second though both step-brother, sister and father went to the door before Van Hound stopped them.

"Hey what…." Dolly asked.

"Dylan, Dolly, please come inside." Van Hound said letting them in before closing the door. "Remember first rule, without been invited you can't enter."

"Oh yeah, forgot that part." Dolly said.

"Soon we will be there my dear." They heard their target from outside.

"Dakar! Dylan, Dolly you distract him, me and your father will take your mother." Van Hound said and the 2 went to a dark corner while Van Hound and Doug went to another while the hunter prepared his crossbow, a garlic bulb and Holy Water before all were now sitting and waiting for him to come. It didn't took too long for the door to open again and Dakar with a hypnotized Delilah entered.

"Ahh. I do admit that the singing of the wolves the children of the night would have been great to savor this moment, especially with you my dear." Dakar said coming near her to caress her. "And yet this could be even later after we are done and after you by my side forever." Dakar said preparing his fangs. "Which will be right now."

"YOU BET!" Dolly shouted before she and Dylan jumped on him pushing the evil one several meters away from their mother right in the living room while Doug and Van Hound went to Delilah.

"WHO DARES!" Dakar said his eyes turning red full of anger before noticing Dylan and Dolly as vampires.

"You 2!"

"Surprised?" Dylan asked.

"Ha-ha Hardly, I knew there was something off with you 2 the moment I came at your house. I sensed it that you have something in your blood, so this means that you knew of what was going on." Dakar said with a smirk.

"More than you would ever think." Dolly said hissing at him.

"I see and let me guess the Professor Van Hound the vampire hunter hand cured you." Dakar said with hatred at that name "Those hunters are a giant pest, why some work with them they are nothing more but meddlers."

"Some meddlers maybe, but most of them only try to the likes of you." Dylan shouted.

"Huh, really, let's see what 2 puppies can do against a real vampire." Dakar said and flew towards the 2 of them with anger there determined to finish what he started, with lightening speed he tried to hit them with his fist but the 2 manage to avoid his blow hitting the wall.

"Hah, you can't beat the 2 of us especially without your skrals whom you turn against their will." Dolly said.

"It might be harder but 2 puny pups wouldn't beat me down." Dakar commented getting the fist out from the wall readying another strike with an evil smile. In the meantime Doug and Van Hound were with Delilah trying to get Delilah out from the trance.

"How are we going to get her out from the trance?" Doug asked.

"She will get out from the trance if you remind her that you care for her, make remember the children and so on this will get someone out from the trance." The wolf-dog explained and Doug turned to his wife.

"Honey, please remember it's me Doug, I am your true love and when we married we promised that we will both take care of each other's children, both them and me need you, Dawkins needs you especially now." Doug said with a soft voice and for the look of it, it barely stated to show signs of progress.

"It will take too long, we need something that will work quicker, almost immediately." Van Hound said, for Doug the answer was obvious on what to do.

"Honey, please." Doug said leaning closer and closer towards her he gently touched her lips, Delilah had slowly closed her eyes, moving her paws his cheeks.

"I love you too Doug." Delilah said before both break from the kiss her eyes slowly opening for her to see him before noticing the unfamiliar doug next to him and the surroundings. "What?" She asked herself before remembering what happened.

"It's alright Delilah, everything will be alright soon." Doug said hugging her to comfort her and calm her down.

"Doug, you were right Dakar is…."

_WHAM_

They heard from upstairs and the 3 grown-ups went to look. Upstairs both Dylan and Dolly moved the fight into a room where the 3 coffins were, by what they had saw and felt Dakar was an experienced fighter, he didn't managed to get away however without some bruises. And both them took the fight upstairs by pushing him through the ceiling and throwing him at a wardrobe however the fight was taking a tall of them, both were getting tired, and beaten up, despite the fast healing they are getting tired.

"Ahh I don't know if we will manage to keep this on." Dolly said.

"I know he is very powerful." Dylan replied before Dakar took both them.

"More powerful than you would ever be." Dakar by the mouth.

"I have ages of experience with this you 2 really believe you can beat me you little puppies." Dakar said.

"You want an answer, YES!" Dolly said biting Dakar's paw and sucking some of his blood, the pain made him to drop her and to jump on him, this act didn't served too much because he threw her to a corner before going for Dylan who this time he tried to get away from him but to no avail.

"Now is your turn Dylan." Dakar said with malice in his voice.

"You wouldn't succeed Dakar no matter what you do."

"We will see about that." Dakar said throwing him to the ground just in time for Delilah, Van Hound and Doug to arrive and see the situation.

"One thing that I wish however to know is why did you even tried to cure yourself?" Dakar asked pinning Dylan down, pressing him with force.

"Tell me what your reason was for this."

"I never intended to become one; I never intended to become this creature who by all accounts shouldn't even exist. I was only turned into the experiment of a mad vampire Malek, who turn me, but I never wanted it. Because I saw what I could have become, because of my evil side that came out and tried to harm the ones I love. I wanted to be cured because I didn't want to be a monster or been catalogued as monster as you are. I asked to for my powers to be given back to me in order to stop you."

"I see so you were the one who destroyed Malek, I might thank you for that but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been given this blessing whom I have accepted it. Your problem with your evil self is the fact that you refused this blessing."

"It is no blessing to me."

"Too bad because for you to know, no matter how long it passed since you were cured and remnants vanished, you will forever have this in your blood, no matter what, you will never escape this. You will have it for all your life, there is no way of escaping, no way little one." Dakar said throwing Dylan to the ground.

"So I will forever live with this." Dylan said starting to cry but also looked at his opponent with anger that was rising. "And yet what about you! Don't you have any regrets for the people you had harmed?!"

"I see that you also came here in order to save you little brother Dawkins isn't it?! Well just for you to know when I came there he did gave me a good challenge because he knew about what was coming, but for you to know both he and your little sister, were fine prey for me." Dakar said while Dylan's anger was rising and rising "I loved when I scared them and your brother's blood tasted really good when I bit him. If I haven't intended after that merry chase to turn him after that challenge I would have sucked it all dry."

"YRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA" Dylan shouted and jumped at him enraged his evil side now taking the game while Delilah after hearing this couldn't help but get angry at and also blaming herself for what happened to her pup, Dakar was nothing to her now but a monster that deserved payment with the same coin and also he was impressed by how Dylan was fighting him on his own however for her it was like he was seeing someone else, not her son. Evil Dylan fought Dakar with all his power screeching and hissing at each other hitting and trying to bite one another, however the exhaustion made even Evil Dylan to back be pinned down again and real Dylan came back.

"I really have grown tired of all this, time to end it." Dakar said.

"Indeed." Dolly said biting his neck very hard from behind him, screaming in pain while some of his blood is drained, he threw her near Dylan.

"When I said this is over, it will be over my way." Dakar said ready to finish the job for both Dylan and Dolly, it seemed that they are done for, embracing one another, they were prepared for what was about to happen been killed by this monster. But 3 people wouldn't accept this, Delilah wouldn't allow her children to be harmed any longer by him and Van Hound looked upward and noticed something that could help, the ceiling around a chandelier with 10 lights ornate luxuriously was old and seemed ready to go down and luckily he carried something that could be used on this surface.

"Well then it is time for you to go down." Dakar said.

"Indeed it is." Delilah shouted hitting him hard with a plank from behind his back while Dylan and Dolly ran away from him before Van Hound aimed his crossbow hitting the ceiling with the explosive arrow the chandelier debris collapsing on the vampire. While Dylan and Dolly got away from him towards their parents while the vampire was buried under a two and half meter pile of wood and other debris on him giving out a lot of dust.

"_caught-caugh_ Dylan, Dolly well done we managed to beat him." Professor Van Hound said while coughing from the dust.

"Thank you professor." Dylan said.

"By the way Dylan I believe it is time." Professor Van Hound said knowing what this could mean and turned to the face of the one who gave him life with a look of shame in his eyes, not having the heart to look at her. He didn't saw that his mother was totally shocked, he didn't expected Dakar to be a vampire much less them existing, but he proved to be one, seeing his 2 children fighting him he didn't noticed that they were vampires as well, only now by seeing them up-close she noticed, and her shock only grew especially that this is how Dylan looked several months ago.

"Dylan, Dolly?" Delilah asked in utter shock

"Mom, I am sorry for not tell you earlier, 'sob' nothing was intended, and I didn't wanted this. I was too afraid of telling you of how you would react and 'sob' I do admit that it was actually my evil side that took control of me during Halloween and destroyed the party and I am sorry for not telling you and." Delilah hugger both him and Dolly with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, my children." Delilah said.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry, I thought that you would see me as a m-monster" Dylan said with tears in his eyes.

"Dylan love, listen I don't care if you are vampires or not. All of you are my children, no matter what, and I love all of you and always will till the end." Delilah said looking at both of them smiling.

"I am glad that everything worked out." Van Hound said tracking their attention.

"Oh yeah almost forgot. Honey this is Professor Van Hound, a doctor like you and also a vampire hunter and the one who cured Dylan the first time when he was bitten." Doug said.

"It is a real an honor to meet you ma'am." Said the German Sheppard kissing her paw.

"Feeling is the same, thank you for helping my son during all this and didn't stab him." Delilah said extending her paw.

"I didn't had the reason to. He was only a victim of a mad vampire as your current son is the victim of this one." He said before hearing a scream and Dakar came out from the pile very angry.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Dakar howled his eyes were totally red now. "IF YOU WOULDN'T BE MINE, THEN NO ONE WILL HAVE YOU ANYMORE." He shouted at Delilah while Dylan and Dolly went before him hissing at him while Van Hound prepared another arrow for his crossbow.

"YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH OUR MOTHER!" Dylan shouted jumping at him he was now in the offensive however Dakar grabbed him and threw him.

"You think you beat me Dylan I had lived on this earth for 200 years, I turn this earth into my domain in which I feed upon other's blood and became the Dark Shadow of Bohemia. Nothing stopped me till now, AND NOTHING WILL!"

"You are wrong; we will stop you from hurting others again." Dolly shouted her eyes turning reptilian.

"Tell me how."

"You are an intelligent dog, Dakar but you made one fatal mistake, you messed with our family and friends." Dylan said coming back on his feet his eyes turning red reptilian.

"You think you can stop me Dylan? You can't stop your own dark self from coming out and if you want to know this is what made your evil life evolved. He was the one who accepted the bite while you didn't, that is why he is haunting you and comes out whenever you in your dreams and came out when you got your powers back. This is surely why Van Hound warned you about your evil self coming out when he first cured you and warned you about anger, rage and hunger." Dakar said before an arrow came and Dakar caught it and broke it turning to them.

"It is true Dylan, this is why your evil side haunts you. And this is why I warned you about it." Van Hound called and Dylan then knew what must be done.

"_That's true Dylan, this is why I evolved, I had told you before and even he and Van Hound told you this. You should be more attentive on this regard. And let's be sensible I will always be part of you and this is why I came out first, because this form represents the height of my power that was given and you refused it while I accepted it. Why should have accepted it as well._" His evil self said in his mind.

"If this is why you come out, then." Dylan started before jumping on Dakar.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dakar asked.

"I ACCEPT YOU!" Dylan shouted

"WHAT?" Dakar asked.

"I accept this new part of me as well I didn't want it but I have it and I accept it!" Dylan shouted biting Dakar hard sucking part of his blood before jumping before him and pushing him below a curtain covered window.

"You are right; if this is how it will be for the rest of my life then I shall accept this part of me as well even if cured. And even if I don't want it, it is part of me and I accept it." Dylan said with determination.

* * *

"_Well done Dylan, well done. But you didn't win yet._" His evil self said in his mind with a smirk watching as the situation was unfolding.

* * *

"You did well bro." Dolly said with a smile.

"YET!" Dakar said getting up again. "You think by accepting this now will be enough to beat me?! Not likely." Dakar shouted ready to go to them before someone hit him with something acidic in his face, Holy Water.

"Yargh! WHAT?" Dakar asked.

"I guess that I came at the right moment." A voice said coming from the shadow holding a cross.

"Seward." Van Hound called glad to see him.

"It seems that I really came at the right moment." Seward said with a calm voice before turning to Dakar. "By the way 2 people want to talk with you."

"Huh?"

"Good morning Dakar." Said a young female voice, turning to the right he noticed Da Vinci with Dawkins near the curtain both looking at him with hostility.

"Time to return the favor." Dawkins said.

"How come that you two are here?" Dakar asked baffeled by this.

"We were brought by someone who understood the situation." Da Vinci said.

"No one harms our family and no one touches mom." Dawkins said and both removed the curtain for the morning sun to enter the room hit Dakar.

"NOOOO!" Dakar said his skin now burning and in the next moment Van Hound launches another arrow hitting him in the heart. Dakar then dropped to the ground his body burning and everything except for his collar turned to ash.

"Is it over?" Delilah asked.

"Yes it is over, forever." Van Hound said and everyone smile, before Dawkins was hit again by fever.

"Argh." Dawkins said collapsing to the ground and his mother rushed to him, to notice that he is sweating with fever.

"What is going on?"

"It is what must happen, the venom is that he had is now eliminated by the sweat, after this and one day of bed rest he will be completely back on his feet." The professor said smiling.

"It is true what he is telling, he the expert." Seward said placing a medical mask on him taking the collar Dakar had.

"I guess this adventure was something you never expected." The professor said.

"Including vampires in it, it really wasn't something I was expecting. Neither I was aware that the person right next to me was the one responsible for what happened to Dawkins." She said caressing Dawkins.

"It wasn't your fault mom, none of us knew that it was him and by what we could tell he fooled a lot of people in the past." Dawkins said.

"Besides truth is not all creatures of the night are evil and dangerous like Dakar or Malek. They are good ones as well who also helped us defeat those." Da Vinci said both with a smile for their mother.

"Let's all go home now we got enough scare for one night, I guess that you need a day off today." Doug said.

"Surprisingly today I got a day off, after this adventure I really need it." She said taking Dawkins up on his back before hearing someone sobbing, it was Van Hound having a handkerchief at his nose

"Professor are you crying?" Dolly asked.

"What? 'sob' everyone got their moments." He said blowing his nose with a handkerchief before a giggle came from all of them, not expecting him to be sentimental.

"Let's go home."

"Ahh, mom we got an issue with Dylan and Dolly, you know that now they are." Dawkins said and Delilah remembered.

"And outside been a very bright day means." Da Vinci added.

"Oh yeah I know."

"Yeah this will be an issue." Doug asked before the doctor track the professor's attention and turned to something that could work.

"I am not staying in this place till sunset." Dolly commented.

"I know how to solve it but you 2 will not like it." Van Hound said.

"Why is that?" Dylan asked.

* * *

"This is the best option at hand if you 2 want to know." Seward said at the 2 puppies.

"There is also no risk of been exposed to the sun rays, but I guess that you 2 don't like it that much." Van Hound said.

"We surely don't like it." Dylan said both he and Dolly been inside the coffin that was actually meant for their mother which was uncomfortable for everyone actually, but it was the best the third one was too small and the one belonging to Dakar was destroyed.

"You 2 are creatures of the night at this moment so staying in a coffin should be something normal, but don't worry, it will not take long till we reach your house." The Professor said.

"We will be claustrophobic after this." Dolly commented.

"Maybe." Seward said before both closed the coffin lid with the 2 gulping.

"I really am not comfortable Professor." Doug said with unease.

"It is the safest way during the day for them." Van Hound explained.

"Besides good thing it has wheels as well." Seward said pointing down.

"Now let's go." Van Hound ordered and all went outside the house, their destination Camden Town.  
_


	17. Chapter 17 Triumphant Return

_Chapter 17 Triumphant Return_

The road to 101 Street was by all accounts uneventful, been very early in the morning very few people they arrive to their destination without tracking too much attention of a pair of dogs and a cat transporting a black coffin. The good news however was the fact that on reaching the house they didn't heard any noise but on opening the door they saw all the pups who buried Hunter under them and the boy enjoyed their affection, but on the sight of their mother they couldn't hold back their joy.

"MOMMY!" All shouted and went to hug her and their father, Delilah of course tried to doge them but they buried her completely, but she didn't had any reason to struggle against it, by all accounts she was happy to be back home with all her family around her and safe. The feeling was mutual for all the pups who didn't want to let her go.

"I know darlings I also am glad to be back home with all of you." She said hugging them.

"Happy day this is." Hunter said getting on his feet with a smile.

"And the best thing of all Nosferatu is gone now. The Dark Shadow of Bohemia is no more." Van Hound announced to the cheering crowd of puppies.

"Still who was in charge if Seward came with Dawkins and Da Vinci?" Doug asked getting her head out from the puppy pile.

"I put Hunter alongside DJ, Delgado and Dante." Seward said.

"And we don't want to try again very soon." Delgado said.

"Good thing Doctor Seward called Liana to sing to calm down otherwise things could have been more chaotic." DJ said.

"Who is Liana?" Delilah asked.

"She is the professor's ally and yeah she is also a vampire but she is between the good one. She bit no one." Delgado said with a stressed smile, before another female Dalmatian wearing a long dark cape, around her age appeared.

"I didn't had a reason to, plus I really enjoy singing to little ones when at the clinic." She said while Delilah backed away a bit, not wanting to have another experience like she had with the previous one.

"You don't need to worry mom she is between the good one, she calmed Dawkins with her lullaby when he was attacked. If she didn't do that he wouldn't have recovered." Da Vinci said.

"It is true I really owe her for that, can't believe that vampirical songs could be this affective." Dawkins said with a calm smile.

"And you might need to hear the lullaby again, to make you fall asleep for you to recover." Seward said.

"For him indeed, for me I need to wear earplugs again when she will sing it again." Dmitri 2 said.

"Just like we did." Dmitri 1 followed, "When she sang to the others." Dmitri 3 finished for them, there was no way they will go soft and try to make their brother forget the lullaby.

"Oh, but what was the problem with it?" Delilah asked.

"Long story, short, the vampire songs are very hypnotic. It was only Dawkins who was supposed to hear it." DJ said.

"And when number 2 here heard it, he turned a bit, softy." Liana said before Triple D showed their mother the photo with him dressed at a tea party making her giggle.

"Oh darling this is so cute." Delilah said with a soft smile to him.

"And it wasn't the only weak moment." Dmitri 2 said uncomfortable.

"2 tea parties." Destiny started.

"1 concert with DJ and a dress up with us." Dallas continued.

"2 Poodlewolf games with Dylan, we will remember it." Déjà Vu said while Dmitri 2 groaned annoyed.

"Oh sweetie, we all got our weak moments." Delilah said caressing him.

"And yet how do you know Liana?" Delilah asked.

"We met at Christmas." Liana said.

"It is a long story. Dylan and Dolly will tell you more." Van Hound explained.

"By the way where are Dylan and Dolly?" Hunter asked before Van Hound and Seward brought a coffin inside while closing the door behind them.

"Dylan, Dolly we arrived home." Doug said but no response.

"Dylan, Dolly, are you there?" He asked again and nothing.

"Hmm." Van Hound said with suspicion and he and Seward opened the coffin lid only to smile at the sweat irony, both them are sleeping soundly in each other's arms of course Dylan had his arms crossed. "Sleep of the undead, the most vulnerable moment of a vampire and the most profound sleep, like a coma, you can hardly wake them up." He said before the parents, Liana and the others saw them.

"It is creepy but sweet." Delilah said with a smile for the 2 however he didn't like them in the coffin.

"How do we wake them?" Doug asked before the Dmitri Trio came with an air horn and sounded it for 5 seconds and it didn't worked.

"Nothing! This usually works." Dmitri 1 commented.

"Keep trying." Said Liana with a smile before they brought a pair of cymbals didn't worked they took DJ's radio and played a loud music, didn't worked again then they took a bugle and didn't worked again.

"Come on! What should we do to wake them up?!" Dmitri 1 asked.

"Ah, sleep of the undead tells you something? They wouldn't wake up until tonight." Dmitri 2 said.

"Still let's be sensible if it was another, you wouldn't want to wake him up." Dmitri 3 said.

"Indeed." Van Hound said pulling out a piece of garlic and brought it to the muzzles of Dylan and Dolly who immediately opened their eyes and abruptly woke up.

"Urgh, garlic." Dolly said annoyed by the smell.

"Sorry for that but you needed to wake up and this usually works." Professor Van Hound said.

"Indeed it does, Bram." Liana said with a smirk while he flinched at hearing his name.

"Liana I told you not to." He said turning to her.

"Sorry for that, couldn't resist." She said with a giggle.

"Bram? From Bram Stoker?" Doug asked trying to hold a giggle.

"It is a long story as well, yet I told you." The professor said.

"I know that you don't want talk about the time we first met." Liana said with a smirk while Van Hound was annoyed.

"How was the first time?" Dolly asked now interested.

"Tough dog senior hunter here wasn't always the greatest hunter it is today. I once played him out as I did with another." Liana said.

"Played him out?"

"When he was a novice hunter he accidently heard me singing, and was lured by it." Liana said to the professor's embarrassment.

"And what happened?" Doug asked.

"We had an affair together." She said with a smirk.

"You tricked me Liana, you did that on purpose." Van Hound commented.

"Oh, Bram you just know me." Liana said with a smile before getting out a picture "Plus the results were wonderful, you should try to visit them more often."

"Urghhh." Van Hound sighs at the picture. "It isn't like I don't want to."

"But what happened?" Delilah said and Liana handed her the picture, it was a picture of 3 full Dalmatians and 4 half Dalmatian half German Sheppard hybrid all white, and also each of them had a pair of long sharp fangs, their eyes were either yellow, blue or red, all smiling as for the Dalmatians, all 3 of them were white each having some spots.

"Are those…" Delilah started.

"They are actually _dhampirs_, half mortal-half vampire hybrids. Unlike the vampires they can move around during the day like normal people also have the abilities of the creatures of the night. And yeah I do admit this resulted out of the affair, which I was under a spell and so was the other one that Liana charmed." The professor explained inhaling deep "It is embarrassing."

"Ha-ha of Professor you should let go a bit of this hunter always on alert and enjoy life." Delilah said with a chuckle and a friendly smile "Besides you were not the only one who did this, and sometimes you have to admit that wonders could happen by combining 2 worlds I admitted that myself, working with many mixed couples."

"Besides." Doug said hugging him "All your kids look so great, you will surely be a good father and I congratulate you, Bram."

"Doug please."

"I can give you advice." He said with a smile while Seward, Dylan, Dolly and Hunter giggled.

"Huh, I will think about that." Van Hound said.

"By the way I guess I have to go, we will see each other again." Hunter said ready to opening the door but outside the clouds seemed to start gathering and was met by 2 new dogs a certain black Goth puddle and a sausage dog.

"Huh? Spencer, Portia what are you 2 doing here?" Dolly asked.

"I came to meet my true love in darkness." Portia said and they knew what was coming. Portia went to Dylan and started to behave when he was his Goth alter ego.

"I knew from the Halloween that you were the one true love that I desire, my anti-hero, the one who by darkness we would be united." She said with everyone looking to one another dumbstruck at the scene.

"I tried to get this out of her head." Spencer whispered.

"Ah, Portia please I don't-"

"Don't say anything, just bite me, give me the kiss of immortality, so we would be together forever." Portia said exposing her neck and from what it seemed Dylan was a bit attracted to it but not to turn her.

"H-help." Dylan whispered while covering her mouth when the fangs came out.

"Liana, if you please." The professor said.

"Already ahead of you." Liana said going towards Portia and pocked her with her finger to turn to her while in an instant she moved her cape over her mouth her eyes turning red, penetrating her mind to hypnotize the Goth poodle.

"You will forget everything you have saw here, you will forget everything about Dylan's evil self and him been a creature of the night. You will go home without memory of what happened and what you saw today in this place."

"Yes mistress." Portia said completely hypnotized her eyes been empty, going towards the door, exiting the house.

"Thank you for this." Spencer said.

"With pleasure, and by the way, no word about this, otherwise what will follow wouldn't be pretty." Seward said

"Been surrounded by real creatures of the night isn't something I desire really."

"Very well and again no word about this no word about this, our friend over here can bite very badly." Van Hound said presenting Liana with a calm smile.

"And by the way I always wanted to taste a sausage dog." Liana said showing her fangs that extended and Spencer gulped sweating in fear.

"No word understood." Spencer said mimicking a zapper closing his mouth and throwing it away before leaving as well.

"Nice one, I really don't want to be on your bad side. See you all around." Hunter said smiling before exiting as well and closing the door.

"By the way I guess that I have to go as well, we will see each other around." Liana said with a smile.

"But wait you can't go outside." DJ said.

"It is broad daylight." Da Vinci followed while Liana opened the door only for it to see rain outside.

"What daylight?" Liana said with a smile.

"But it should have been-" DJ said.

"We live in London remember that." Dylan said.

"In my case we usually use our instincts to know when the best time is to go outside. From what I can tell the rain will last only 1 hour or use online sources to check the weather." Liana said.

"And if you want a good broadcast you should watch channel 30 they have experience people who analyze the weather better. Or like Liana said look online to see how the weather will be." Seward said.

"Or watch the weather broadcast from the Netherlands they got 95% correct." Van Hound added.

"Oh and before I forget there will be an outside concert in the evening in 10 days the music I heard is very good. Here is the program." Liana said pulling out the program from her cape. "We will see then." She said and with a thunder she vanished.

"I really hate when she does that." Van Hound said with bitterness.

"I think I like her professor and the little pups are so nice." Delilah said.

"I know that and yet Liana is annoying, tricky, very mischievous, one doesn't know what to expect-

"And you should marry her."

"And I should mar- MADAM!" He said shocked at what he heard.

"Oh professor, you 2 are just meant for each other not needing to take into account the fangs and vampire issues." Delilah said with a smile to him.

"Plus, the puppies, come on you will surely be a good father…..Bram." Doug said with a smile while making his feel awkward while Seward was giggling.

"Please Seward." The Professor said before pulling out the medallion. "Anyways, let's cure both of you, again."

"Again?"

"They will tell you everything after this." The professor said preparing the medallion.

"Professor before you cure us, I need to do something." Dolly said.

"What exactly?" He asked and Dolly in an instant, slapped Dylan in his face pushing him to the ground the blow of her slap leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"Dolly! Why did you do that?" Delilah asked not expecting her to do that.

"That was for you, you psychopathic maniac." Dolly shouted her red eyes turning sharp and glowing with the anger.

"Dolly!"

"It wasn't for Dylan mom." Dawkins said a bit uncomfortable confusing Delilah.

"Ahem, when your son was bitten the first time, an evil self had formed which took control of him during Halloween when he got enraged and also he returned when I gave his powers back to come and save you madam. And I do recognize that despite not been related actually, it is a bit uncomfortable what his evil side had made him." Van Hound said thinking about this.

"What did he do?" Delilah asked worried.

"The evil vampire bit Dolly." Dizzy said with fear.

"He is a mean one." Dee Dee finished.

"Oh my."

"But after that, Dylan's evil self." Da Vinci started not liking what she is about to say

"Also kissed her, on her lips." DJ finished feeling very sick at what he saw at that moment and their mother was shell shocked on hearing this and turned to Dylan who was ashamed at the act.

"This is to add salt to injury." Dylan commented.

"It wasn't Dylan's fault; he simply could control his evil side. He just took control of him out of nowhere; it wasn't him who did it." Doug explained.

"It is still disturbing."

"And, if he comes out again, I will make sure he will regret it. You hear me maniac!" Dolly said before Dylan was hit by a headache.

"Yeah he heard you very well." Dylan said while Van Hound chuckled.

"Good to know." Van Hound said before curing both of them pouring their powers back into 2 separated vials, after that both helped out Doug to prepare to go to work and Dawkins, in his bed, of course he didn't wanted it but accepted since this will be the last day of his sickness.

"We will see each other don't worry there is no danger now especially, without the Nosferatu." Doug said joyfully after been buried by his pups.

"You know despite everything I will again miss been a vampire, especially after saving mom." Dolly said.

"Ohh, but you will always be my little vampire girl." Doug said hugging her.

"Thanks dad." Dolly said.

"To be honest still it was a bit scary seeing you like that, but it was a risk that was worth it, especially after everything that happened." Doug said.

"I hope it will be the same for mom and Dylan as well."

"He already showed her everything, and they are now tending to Dawkins everything will turn out eventually." Doug said while taking his helmet up.

"Ready to go?" Van Hound asked.

"Right now, we will see each other in the evening." Doug said before leaving with the hunters while upstairs Dylan and Delilah were tending to Dawkins, both had explained to her what really happened on Halloween and also showed her the whole video which horrified her, but she knew that the one in it wasn't her son, it wasn't Dylan, and yet he was still remorseful and on seeing again what happened from beginning to end he couldn't hold back his crying.

"I am really sorry mom 'sob' for everything that happened." Dylan said in tears hugging her mother in hopes of forgiving him.

"Dylan, darling, listen everything that happened wasn't your fault, it was never you're doing. It was the act of someone else; everything that happened was an unfortunate turn of events. Besides you don't need to apologies for anything. I saw everything and I can tell that everything that happened was never your intention. Besides you Dolly and Liana showed me that not all creatures of the night are evil. And even thou you will forever live with this, it doesn't matter. Because you are between the good ones who showed it when you fought Dakar and no matter what, vampire or not, you will always be my son." Delilah said with tears in their eyes hugging each other.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too, I love you too." Delilah said before turning to Dawkins who was lying in bed.

"I am glad that you made amends Dylan."

"I know, this event was crazy by all accounts, but I am glad that everything turned out well in the end. Thank you for been there Dawkins." Dylan said smiling to him.

"It is me who should thank you this time Dylan, for saving me and mom from Dakar as well."

"I know I am glad that his plans had failed. I didn't want to lose my brother." Dylan said and all 3 embraced one another.

"And tomorrow after you heal completely you can start to build again." Delilah said smiling to him.

"I have a lot to catch up and I guess that I will be sleeping soundly after Liana sings to me tonight from outside, DJ will be around as well." Dawkins said.

"I really wonder how powerful those vampire songs could be." Delilah said.

"Very powerful mom. And when used as medicine very helpful." Dylan said smiling to Dawkins, who smiled back at them, all of them can now sleep the night in peace everyone, now happy that this misadventure was over at last, and could return to their normal lives to a degree once again.


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

_Chapter18 Epilogue_

10 days had passed since Dakar's defeat and everything returned back to normal for everyone, Dylan had at last accepted his other side of himself and was no more ashamed for the event that happened because of his dark self. On the contrary his dark self was no more bothering him after finishing Dakar off and finally accepting his other side. As for Dolly it was the same, the fact that they had saved their mother from the clutches of an evil one that nearly turned her and Dawkins was again something she could be proud for doing. In the case of Da Vinci her gloom that started because of Dakar had vanished completely her art style become again orientated towards joy and happiness while Dawkins had at last recovered from his illness completely, and now he has to make up for the lost time of staying idle. He managed to at last build his new inventions that he placed on the blueprints he made during his illness not to mention the fact that he managed to spend time with DJ and Da Vinci on different occasions either seeing videos or helping one another in their activities and Doug also been with them.

As for Delilah she came to accept the fact of vampires existing not only that she and Doug were meeting Liana, Van Hound and Seward on the streets in the evenings when returning to work. By all accounts she started a very good friendship with Liana; by all accounts she will forever be grateful for both her Tiberius and the 2 hunters in helping Dawkins recover, by all accounts both Doug and Delilah though that Van Hound should really marry Liana. In the evening of that night the Dalmatians went to the park to listen to the concert, the stage was set to begin soon.

"Ohh, for a long time I wasn't at a concert here." Delilah said.

"Glad that Liana told us about it. It will take the stress from both work and the event that happened some days ago. Wonder when it will start?" Doug said with a smile.

"The concert should begin pretty soon." Dylan said while looking around noticing that the park was full of both human and animals waiting for it to begin. "The whole place seems full."

"Wonder who else is here?" Dolly asked.

"You can always count." Said a voice from her right, it was Liana who was smiling at them and she wasn't alone, her 7 half-vampire pups were also near her with calm smiles.

"Liana, glad you could come and with the little ones." Delilah said.

"I don't want to miss a concert." She said with a smile.

"It's a good way to relax from the stuff some people do." Said Professor Van Hound sitting near Doug with Seward.

"In your part time field of work, you surely need it…Bram." Doug said trying to tease him with a smirk.

"Yeah indeed." He said trying to keep a calm and stern stature. "Yet, one aspect of this concert is the fact that guitarist girl with blond hair, yellow eyes and dark blue dress is the dhampir of the band, if you want to know."

"Like Liana's pups." Delilah said with a smile to the professor.

"And yet professor why are you in a place where a half creature of the night is member of a band?" Dylan asked.

"Because he doesn't quite have a choice, our owners are also here." Seward said pointing to a white human male with a long black coat, well cared dark hair, glasses and brown eyes with a moustache sitting on a chair while near him there was doctor Maria Veins also wearing a long dark coat.

"The one in the right is our owner, Professor Han Van Helsing and you probably know the woman who is near him." Seward said.

"Doctor Maria Veins, you can't mistake her." Dolly said with a smile hearing the concert ready to begin.

"A hunter and a creature of the night, together. Where is this world coming?" Dawkins asked.

"Hey you know the camera is the latest generations, alongside the reflectors used." Said one of Liana's female, full Dalmatian, half-vampire pups, tracking Dawkins' attention.

"We will talk about this later, for now let's enjoy the concert, on the other side, one should always like good music." The professor said with a calm smile while the concert was about to start and while Dawkins and the dhampir pup started to talk between themselves. The concert lasted for 2 hours, the music itself was very enjoyable and very energetic with moments in which all started to dance. At the end, the concert finished with some light spectacle and the exit of the band, after the concert the Dalmatians met with Liana, the Doctor and Professor.

"It was great concert, the music really makes one forget of past worries." Delilah said.

"I am glad that you liked it, good music always helps heal your mind." Liana said.

"Indeed, by the way Mrs. Liana thank you for letting me hear the lullaby, too bad it can't be recorded." DJ said with a calm voice.

"With pleasure DJ, sorry by the way, if it will affect you for 5 weeks." Liana said.

"No worries, it doesn't make trouble with my singing projects. I have lots of relaxing songs that I have to put on record now in my head." DJ said.

"Can't believe that vampiric songs can be this powerful." Delilah said.

"Used as medicine to heal a troubled mind is very helpful." Professor Van Hound said.

"I tested it a lot myself, it does work very well, however if used with the purpose of luring one for a personal pleasure I should protest." Seward added.

"Ohh, but the pups the professor and Liana have are so wonderful, alongside the other little ones from the previous." Delilah said to the German Sheppard.

"It is still a bit annoying what happened in our first encounter if you want to know madam." Van Hound explained.

"Oh Professor you should try to relax more, and let this pass, everyone has their times of weakness." Doug said smiling.

"Maybe, and aside from that I do have to tell that me and Liana might have to encounter one another much more often during night time, more than usual, due to our owners." Van Hound said almost with a dread like voice.

"How is that professor?" Da Vinci asked.

"Look behind you." Seward said and all turned to Professor Van Helsing and Doctor Veins, the man's right pocket he pulled out a small box and presented to the doctor who on opening it, it was like she was mesmerized and break into happy tears, it was a wedding ring.

"Wait, that means." Dolly started.

"You guessed it, marriage, also." Van Hound started and showed them 2 bracelets to indicate their 'wedding rings'.

"Ohh, we always knew it, congratulations." Doug said coming and hugging them both before the rest of the Dalmatian puppies started to jump excited.

"Ahh, thank you Doug, of course it wouldn't be staying in the same house, the vampire hunter family of Van Helsings alongside others in knowing didn't protested on this, but as an act of caution they decided that each should stay separate to prevent unwanted incidents. They don't consider the restraining rings and bracelets that we have as enough." The Professor said happy at this thought before Doug let them go.

"Ohh, it doesn't matter as long as you 2 tie the knot, one thing to tell you 2 will surely work very well together." Delilah said before whispering to Liana. "Send me a note when the wedding is."

"No problem." Liana whispered back with a smile.

"In any case Professor, we will surely want to see you 2 soon." Dylan said with a smile.

"You will don't worry." The professor said before noticing something across the street a dog wasting himself in alcohol.

"Hey you, put that bottle down!" The professor called going to him.

"Ha-ha-ha, oh he can't stand people getting wasted." Liana said smiling.

"Why is that?" Delilah asked.

"An event where we tried to get a dog into a mental asylum due to wishes of suicide, and we found him dead, wasted in alcohol, and drowned in the Thames River." Seward explained before noticing the dog. "Oh and yeah that dog is also a fellow hunter, a colleague of ours who has a problem with alcohol." He said before the professor returned.

"Small, moderate quantities at occasions are no problem. But wasting oneself is pure sickness, even the Bible advocates for moderation." He commented.

"Can't argue with that." Delilah said before Liana, Seward and Van Hound heard their owners calling.

"Well, we have to go, hope to meet again." Liana said smiling.

"We surely will Liana, and thanks again for helping us." Dylan said.

"No problem Dylan."

"And by the way Dylan, Dolly watch out for the day once a month when. You know what happens for the next 2 years." Van Hound said with a smile.

"We already got Aloe Vera for when that happens." Delilah said.

"At least this time it will be more tolerable." Dolly said glad that he will not have neck pain from now on.

"Ah, hey where is Dawkins?" Dylan asked looking around for his brother, they noticed him near one of Liana's pups, a full dalmatian and also a dhampir been trapped in a conversation, by the look on his face he was love struck.

"And you know what happens with the magnets. Officially the same pole can't make them attract but they do come together when the poles are opposite." Said the female said.

"They sure are." Dawkins said dreaming.

"Liz, come here we will go home." Liana called.

"Coming mom, goodbye, it was nice to meet you." Liz said before leaving Dawkins still in the dream world.

"Hope you have some fun?" Liana said with a soft smile.

"I really did mom." She said.

"In this case let's go." Liana said and she and her pups left for their owner.

"Well we should go as well; by the way maybe you should try to do something with Romeo there." Van Hound said pointing at a still dreaming love struck genius Dalmatian puppy.

"On it." Da Vinci said going to him with Dolly and Dylan.

"Hey Romeo did you had any fun?" Dolly asked with a smirk.

"Yes." He said still dreaming.

"So you enjoyed Liz's company?" Dylan asked.

"She is amazing, her intellect, her knowledge, her mind-"

"Her fangs." Da Vinci said with a smirk "You know she is a dhampir?"

"Which, literary means, half-vampire." Delgado added snapping Dawkins from the dreamland.

"And it is weird." Dmitri 1 said with a mischievous smile

"Since a full evil one tried to get you." Dmitri 2 added.

"And this is creepier and weirder then his new behaviour." Dmitri 3 added in a teasing way now shocking the genius pup at the thought of falling in love for a half- creature of the night.

"What am I doing?!" He asked shocked to the core and everyone laughs.

"Ha-ha, oh honey, this is your first love your will pass this don't worry." Delilah said taking him in her arms.

"Can I get grounded for this?" Dawkins asked with a begging tone.

"Well, no. You can't be grounded love." Delilah said with a soft smile and Dawkins turned to his step-father.

"Doug."

"Sorry, no can do." Doug said with a soft smile.

"Daaaaaahhhhh."

"You will get over this." Dolly said patting his back.

"Let's go home now to sleep. And honey don't worry things will get sorted out." Delilah said and all started to walk back home, and although the night was young and they all had enjoyed it with the concert sine one aspect is to be known, no matter what, a night can also be both good and bad, both dark and bright in what one can find. This one was very bright, if you found or know of the good surprises from the creatures of the night.


End file.
